Year Book
by Angel Della Notte
Summary: This is a collection of Stories from Mai Otome. It will be about different characters and their time at Garderobe. thirtieth story Frozen In Fear posted: Shizuru and Natsuki are stuck with a kitchen detail but try to have a little fun.
1. Chapter 1: Note to the Readers:

Note to the Readers:

I got a few requests to make this into a series. I've got a full ShizNat planed that will run from the beginning of Shizuru's coral year to the end of Natsuki's pearl year. I know I keep saying that it is coming and nothing yet but I promise we are working on it. My co-writer Ultima-matrixed and I want to have the whole thing complete before we start posting it and are about half way done. Anyway I'm going to turn this into a collection of stories from all the years. So you might find school stories from anyone in here. If you have any requests of who you want to see a story from just send me a PM or request it in a review. I'll see what I can do about getting a story out. As always the standard disclaimer applies I do not own Mai Otome or any of the characters found in the anime.


	2. Chapter 2: Ink

**Ink**

**By**

**Angel Della Notte**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Otome or any of the characters found in it. Anyone you find in this story that isn't from Mai-Otome or Mai-Hime I do take credit for. This story does have adult themes and relationships between two women if that creeps you out stop right here._

(Pearl dormitories, Garderobe)

A young girl with dark blue hair stood by her bed folding a uniform and setting it on the edge of her bed. Most pearls had their room attendants do their laundry but Natsuki wasn't really in the mood for company. Shizuru had been tasked lately to patrol around town. Even though Shizuru was from Windbloom Principal Kruger had assigned Shizuru with patrols to better familiarize herself with the town. Natsuki was sure it was because mid terms were coming up and Principal Kruger didn't want her favorite niece to be distracted. But Natsuki had to admit that she missed her study sessions with the Archmeister. She hadn't seen Shizuru in three days and couldn't focus on anything. She folded the last of her clothes and started walking over to the desk to sit down and start studying again. As she sat down she heard something tapping on the window which was odd with her being on the third floor. Natsuki stood and walked to the window opening the shades seeing a young brunette floating outside the window wearing a purple robe and grin. "Shizuru! What are you doing?" Natsuki asked.

"Taking in the sights," Shizuru said staring at Natsuki who only wore a short t-shirt that barely reached her thighs. Natsuki turned a dark red then spun around with her back to Shizuru. "Ara, an even better sight,"

"Shizuru!" Natsuki growled and pulled her shirt down. "Hentai,"

"Only when it comes to my Natsuki," Shizuru said coming through the window and placing her arms around Natsuki's waist kissing her neck.

"Aren't you supposed to be patrolling?" Natsuki asked leaning back into Shizuru enjoying the feeling of being close to Shizuru.

"I was just about to leave." Shizuru said stroking her cheek. "But I wanted some company."

"It's past curfew and ever since Aunt Kihomi caught Mai, Carla and Laula sneaking out last week she had ordered Director Kveta to monitor my GEM." Natsuki said remembering when she had snuck into the baths in the middle out the night to soak after getting bested by Mai again in Butou and had barely soaked into the water when her aunt walked in and escorted her back to her room. Having your aunt be the headmistress of Garderobe had its advantages but it also had its disadvantages.

"I've taken care of that already. Youko is on the board tonight and looking the other way." Shizuru said lifting a piece of Natsuki's hair up smelling it.

"Yeah? How did you do that?" Natsuki said feeling herself lean further back.

"I can be very pervasive." Shizuru said a charming grin on her face.

"Youko's straight as an arrow and more concerned about her computers then sex your charms won't work on her." Natsuki said thinking about the new assistant director that had only come to Garderobe about three years ago.

"We have an understanding, come on Natsuki come out with me. I've missed you." Shizuru said nuzzling against Natsuki's cheek. Earlier that year Shizuru had discovered an interesting fact about the new assistant director of Garderobe. Youko Helene was an Aswad. One of Shizuru's first tasking as Archmeister had been to go over the personal records when checking on the assistant director's she notice that Youko Helene's background was fiction. A little more digging and she learned the truth. Over the last couple of months Shizuru had gotten to know Youko, she hadn't gone to Kihomi about this she figured it was because she liked Youko and everyone had a past she knew she certainly did.

"Okay, I'll go but I don't want to be out all night." Natsuki said giving into Shizuru something Natsuki found herself doing more often.

"Good go get changed." Shizuru said then pushed Natsuki towards the closet slapping her butt.

(Later that night, Windbloom)

"Shizuru, I'm glad I came. I've missed you." Natsuki said putting her hand in Shizuru's blushing when she realized what she was doing but didn't remove it.

"I've missed Natsuki too." Shizuru said thinking of teasing Natsuki about holding hands but restrained herself. They walked a few more blocks and Shizuru stopped looking at a shop, "Look Natsuki!"

"A tattoo shop?" Natsuki said looking at all the drawings in window, "You want to get a tattoo?"

"No, I want Natsuki to get a tattoo." Shizuru said taking advantage of Natsuki's hand in hers and pulling her inside.

"Nani?" Natsuki said her eyes going wide at the sight of the needles. She pulled at Shizuru's hand trying to get out but the older woman held her like a vice.

"It's just a little needle Natsuki." Shizuru said pulling her further inside.

"Can I help you ladies?" An older man with tattoos going up and down his arms said from behind a counter.

"Yes, we would like to get matching tattoos." Shizuru said already looking at the books though she still held Natsuki's hand.

"I'm not going anywhere near that needle!" Natsuki said pulling away but failing.

"Come on little lady it doesn't hurt that bad." The man said flipping another book in front of Shizuru.

"See Natsuki it won't hurt that much. Look at…" Shizuru said looking up at the man pausing as she didn't know his name.

"Gus," The man replied.

"Gus says it doesn't hurt and he's got like a dozen." Shizuru said looking down at a small rose on the page. "That one I want that one right there with my Natsuki's name above it."

"It is kinda of pretty." Natsuki said finally looking at the book.

"Please Natsuki." Shizuru said linking her arm in Natsuki's arm.

"I guess I wouldn't mind if you got a tattoo with my name on it." Natsuki said looking at the book then Shizuru.

"I want you to get one too. Please Natsuki for me." Shizuru said staring at Natsuki.

"Shizuru….I..." Natsuki said her eyes locking with the older woman's eyes. "Alright, instead of red petals can you make them violet?"

"Sweet heart I can make them any color you want. Where are you thinking of getting it?" Gus asked.

Natsuki paused looking to Shizuru again who turned her facing her then traced her finger up Natsuki's arm, up her neck across her lips then down between her breasts stopping at her left hip poking it. "Right there so no one but me will ever see it." Shizuru said grabbing Natsuki's jeans pulling her close pressing a kiss to her lips. Natsuki just blushed then nodded.

There was a small pause where they just stood there Gus staring at them as they kissed until he shook his head and cleared his throat. "Okay then it will be two hundred for both of them. Who is first?"

"I'll go first." Natsuki said pulling away from Shizuru blushing. She followed Gus back to a chair and sat down trying not to look at the tattoo gun.

"So brave," Shizuru said leaning down whispering in Natsuki's ear.

"Sweet heart I'm going to need you to pull your pants down." Gus said mixing the colors.

"What?" Natsuki shouted jumping in the chair.

"Silly he can't give you the tattoo through your pants." Shizuru said reaching down unbuttoning Natsuki's pants and sliding them down along with her underwear just enough for the tattoo.

"Alight this should only take a few minutes." Gus said turning around with the tattoo gun. He started it up and then Natsuki's eyes went wide open before she fainted. "Uh is she alright?"

"She's fine just has a fear of needles. Do you think you can finish it before she wakes up?" Shizuru said stroking her hand through Natsuki's hair.

"I don't normally…" Gus said as Shizuru flashed him a smile still stroking Natsuki's hair. Shizuru noticed Gus following the movement of her hand and leaned down kissing right below Natsuki's ear. "I suppose just this once." Gus said as he went to work on the tattoo about fifteen minutes later he finished up all while Shizuru stroked Natsuki's hair.

The blue haired girl came to as Gus was cleaning the tattoo, "This won't take long will it?" Natsuki asked.

"Sweet heart you are already done. Wanna take a look before I bandage it up?" Gus asked.

"Huh?" Natsuki said looking down at the tattoo smiling at the little violet rose on her hip and Shizuru's name written across the stem.

"Natsuki is mine forever now." Shizuru said smiling.

Natsuki looked up at Shizuru a smile on her face saying "Hai, I am," then reached up pulling Shizuru into a kiss. "Now to make you mine."

Gus covered the tattoo with a bandage then Natsuki stood up buttoning her pants back up wincing a little as pressure was pushed on it. Shizuru as graceful as ever slid into the chair unbuttoning the side of her skirt and pulling it back enough for Gus to draw. "Natsuki," Shizuru whispered.

"Hai?" Natsuki asked leaning over close to Shizuru who said nothing then Natsuki smiled, "Its okay I love you."

They came together kissing each other Natsuki finding herself sitting on Shizuru's lap totally forgetting where they were until Gus cleared his throat again. "As much as I would like to sit and watch I can't finish the tattoo with you sitting there sweat heart," There was a gasp and a giggle as Natsuki bounced off of Shizuru's lap blushing deeply while Shizuru sat her hand over her mouth still giggling. "I'll make you a deal though let me finish up then you two get cozy and let me watch and I'll knock it down to one hundred dollars."

"What? I'm not letting you watch us kiss just so you'll knock money off!" Natsuki shouted.

"Natsuki," Shizuru softly said taking Natsuki's hand holding it.

"No!" Natsuki replied turning away.

"Alright hey forget I said anything." Gus said starting the tattoo gun up again looking to Shizuru asking if it was alright to start. She nodded but her eyes were on Natsuki standing away from her. "I just thought two pretty ladies so in love with each other I couldn't help but want to look." He continued drawing the tattoo only pausing to check that he spelled Natsuki correctly.

When he finished Shizuru buttoned up her skirt then walked over to Natsuki putting her arms around Natsuki resting her head on her shoulder. "Natsuki, I'm sorry." Shizuru said when Natsuki didn't answer she started to say something else but Natsuki just turned around in her arms holding tight to her. "Shhh," Shizuru said as she pulled Natsuki up towards her kissing her. The two of them stood there kissing for a few minutes then Shizuru reached into her purse handing Gus a hundred dollars before taking Natsuki's hand and walking towards the front of the store. "Oh Gus you'll understand if we would prefer that you remain discreet about our coming here."

"Certainly, Lady Archmeister," Gus said having recognized Shizuru as the newly appointed Archmeister the moment she walked in. He wasn't sure who Natsuki was but figured that she was a student as there was a rumor floating around that the Archmeister had taken a student as a lover.

(Several days later, Pearl dormitories, Garderobe)

"Ok spill Natsuki where is the tattoo?" Mai said as she and Carla cornered her.

"What makes you think I have a tattoo?" Natsuki said backing against the wall crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh I don't know maybe this." Laula said sitting at the desk holding up a magazine, "Newly appointed Archmeister seen leaving a tattoo shop with her young mysterious lover."

"And you believe everything you read in those trashy magazines from Backstage?" Natsuki growled. "Just last month they ran a print about how Haruka Armitage was really a man pretending to be a woman and not just women could be Otome."

"Pictures can say a thousand words." Laula said turning the magazine so they could see the photo. The magazine had a picture of Shizuru leaving the tattoo shop with another woman with blue hair although only the picture of Shizuru was clear enough to tell.

"So unless Shizuru-onee-sama is two timing you with a girl that looks kinda like you then you got a tattoo." Carla said taking another step forward.

"But Natsuki is deathly afraid of needles." Mai said looking puzzled. "There is no way she could have gotten a tattoo."

"I am not afraid of needles!" Natsuki nearly shouted.

"I bet she fainted when she saw the needle and the artist had to give it to her when she was sleeping." Carla said not realizing how on the mark she was.

"I didn't faint!" Natsuki lied realizing she had just slipped covering her mouth.

"Ha! Told you it was true where is it?" Carla said stepping closer to Natsuki pushing the blue haired girl's sleeves up.

"Carla stop it!" Natsuki said as both Mai and Carla pressed pulling her sweat shirt off scanning every inch of her skin not finding the tattoo. "I mean it stop!" Natsuki growled uselessly as they ripped her pants off.

"Uh….there is no tattoo." Mai said scratching her head.

"Unless it's someplace naughty," Carla said musing eying Natsuki's underwear.

"Carla don't even think about it!" Natsuki said backing further against the wall as there was a knock on the door and it opened.

"Ladies it's well after curfew," Shizuru said from the doorway, "Unless you want a few demerits I suggest you head back to your room now."

"Hai, Shizuru-onee-sama!" All three girls said quickly fleeing the room laughing all the way.

"Ara, my Natsuki is standing alone nearly naked with three other woman late at night. Should I be worried that she is cheating on me?" Shizuru said leaning against the wall.

"Shizuru I wasn't cheating on you!" Natsuki said rushing across the room grabbing the magazine. "They were looking for my tattoo that store Backstage ran a photo of us leaving in their stupid magazine!"

"Did Natsuki show them my tattoo?" Shizuru asked tracing her finger down Natsuki's cheek.

"You know that's for your eyes only." Natsuki said taking Shizuru's hand pulling her close and kissing her.

"Hai and I want to see it especially since Natsuki aced her foreign courtesy midterm." Shizuru said having helped the instructor grade the midterms and saw Natsuki had the highest score in the class. The two of them had spent the last two weeks reviewing the lessons on how to behave in different courts from the small desert cities of Galeria to the courts of Zipang.

"Nani?" Natsuki asked she had just taken that test this afternoon and the results wouldn't be released until next week.

"Hai, ninety-eight percent highest in the class," Shizuru said pulling away from Natsuki "You know what I promised her if she got an 'A' right?"

"No but I remembered what you promised if I got an 'A+'" Natsuki said reaching to unbutton Shizuru's uniform but the Archmeister pushed her back into a chair.

"No touching….yet." Shizuru said picking a small radio up that she had set just inside the door. She put it on the desk and pushed play a soft rhythmic music playing as she started unbuttoning her uniform letting it drop to the ground. She wore a pair of light purple panties and a matching bra.

"Wow….' Natsuki said staring at Shizuru as the brunette started dancing.

"Does Natsuki like what she sees?" Shizuru said moving closer Natsuki staying just out of her reach taking her bra off throwing it at Natsuki.

She quickly pulled the bra off her face and felt the soft fabric on her cheek. "Zipang silk, hand stitched nice." Natsuki said taking a quick glance at bra then back at Shizuru.

"Natsuki as a good eye," Shizuru said poking fun at Natsuki's lingerie hobby as she sat on Natsuki's lap still dancing. "Now you can touch."

As if chains around her had been removed she reached out for Shizuru grabbing her and pulling her towards. She roughly began to kiss at Shizuru's neck pulling her even closer to her smelling her hair. "God I love the way you smell."

"Natsuki…" Shizuru said hissing when Natsuki bit her neck. Her reply was Natsuki merely picking her up and carrying her to the bed. Shizuru went limp letting Natsuki position her hands above her head as she trailed kisses up her arm. "I love you." Shizuru whispered her lips being captured again. She was only able to moan as Natsuki kissed her way down to her breasts.

"I love you so much Shizuru." Natsuki said working her way down kissing with her hands staying on Shizuru's breast kneading them. A minute later she dropped her hands pulling Shizuru's underwear down just enough to show the tattoo where she placed a kiss. "My Shizuru,"

"God Natsuki make love to me," Shizuru said throwing her head back on the pillow feeling Natsuki remove her panties. She arched back feeling something wet pressed against her. "Ahhh….Natsuki!"

"Shizuru," Natsuki mumbled her hands rubbing Shizuru's thighs feeling the older woman start to shake her breath already heavy. After a few minutes and a few well placed strokes Natsuki found herself pushing Shizuru's hips down into the bed then she slid up holding the woman gently stroking her hair. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too Natsuki." Shizuru said cuddling close to Natsuki twirling a strained of blue hair in her finger. "So pretty, so perfect my Natsuki."

"Shizuru," Natsuki said allowing Shizuru to roll her over and to lean onto her kissing her neck.

"Shhh it's my turn to love you." Shizuru said kissing her while her hands unclasped Natsuki's bra peeling it back. She worked her way down kissing her chest and breasts. "My Natsuki," Shizuru said then moved lower kissing her stomach and in one movement she pulled Natsuki's panties off. She hovered over Natsuki staring at her hips one hand trailing around the tattoo.

"Shizuru please," Natsuki whimpered biting her lip waiting for Shizuru to do anything.

Shizuru gave a grin then leaned back down kissing Natsuki was her hand began rubbing Natsuki's groin. Her smile grew as Natsuki bucked into her hand enjoying the feel of Natsuki arching against her. Quickly she pressed her finger into Natsuki using her own body to keep her on the bed deepening their kiss. She held her lover tight feeling Natsuki tighten around her as she came. Like Natsuki had to her she held Natsuki tight feathering her with kisses. "I love you." Shizuru whispered.

(Next morning)

"Shizuru," A blonde woman said shaking Shizuru in the bed.

"Maya, I'm off today." Shizuru said snuggling into Natsuki's back.

"Come on Shizuru, Kihomi is pissed and wants to see you now." Maya said still shaking Shizuru.

"Ara, what about?" Shizuru groaned.

"Page six of the Otome Enquire it's a half pages spread. Please tell me you've seen it." Maya said.

"It was only a quarter page photo and you can't really tell that it was us." Natsuki said.

"You saw it?" Shizuru said leaning over Natsuki. "And didn't tell me?"

"I tried to tell you but I kinda got distracted." Natsuki said blushing.

"I'll fill you in on the way but I mean it when I say Kihomi is pissed." Maya said finding Shizuru's uniform on the floor tossing it on the bed, "Get dressed I'll be in the hall."

Shizuru quickly found her underwear and pulled the uniform on buttoning it up then pressing a kiss to Natsuki's cheek the younger girl rolling over and pulling the sheets over her head. "Let Aunt Kihomi do all the talking or better yet yelling and don't try to argue with her. I find that works best." Natsuki said.

"Love you Natsuki." Shizuru said to the lump on the bed then stepped outside finding Maya standing there tapping her foot. "Ok walk slowly and explain everything." Shizuru said.

"Yesterday the Otome Enquire ran a photo of you and Natsuki leaving a tattoo shop." Maya said slowing her pace.

"She's pissed about a little photo?" Shizuru asked.

"That and the fact that you have her niece's name tattooed on your hip," Maya said.

"That prick he promised he would be quiet about us going there." Shizuru said her mask dropping for a moment then coming back in place. "This is all in the article?"

"No article just a photo and a tag. Kihomi sent Elliot to every tattoo shop in town until someone cracked. Trust me she knows about the rose on your hip." Maya said stopping before two large double doors. "Okay time to face the fire. It would be best if you didn't look like you just had sex with her niece."

Shizuru stood there as Maya tried straighten her hair then gave up knocking on the door. "Shizuru Viola get your ass in here now!"

"Kihomi I can explain." Shizuru said stepping into the office.

"Principal Kruger I am still your boss and you are still on probation." An older woman with short blue grey hair said throwing a magazine on the desk it was opened to the photo of Shizuru and Natsuki leaving the tattoo shop.

"Yes, Principal Kruger." Shizuru said her posture straightening and her hands folding in front of her like she was a coral and not the Archmeister of Garderobe.

"Good now explain to me first of all what you are doing sneaking my niece out after curfew, what you are doing in a tattoo shop, then why there is a photo of you two at said tattoo shop and most importantly why you have my niece's name tattooed on your hip." Kihomi said.

"I hadn't seen Natsuki in a few days and I knew that she had been studying hard. I thought she could use a break." Shizuru said. "My patrol was routed through that district I thought it wouldn't hurt to have some company."

"Alright why the tattoo shop?" Kihomi asked.

"We saw it got a whim we were discreet I didn't know anyone saw us let alone took a picture." Shizuru said looking down at the photo for the first time Natsuki was right the photo was taken from a distance and it wasn't clear who it was of.

"I've already got the PR department working on it. A few well placed threats and the magazine prints a recount in the next issue stating that it wasn't you but a look alike." A woman short blonde hair standing behind Kihomi said.

"Elliot that still doesn't explain why Meister Viola has my niece's name tattooed on her hip," Kihomi said resting her hands on her chin staring at Shizuru.

"Did your source tell you that she has my name on her hip?" Shizuru asked. "Or how in love with her I am? Not to mention that Natsuki is in love with me just as much? I know I'm not supposed to get too involved with the students but you knew how I felt about Natsuki before you gave me this job. I screwed up with the photo but that doesn't change the fact that I am in love with her."

"You screwed up Viola you know very well that Otome are always in the public eye and you are the Archmeister one of five Otome that are always in the limelight. You should have known better. You have a relationship with my niece I am well aware of that but it doesn't need to be published in print." Kihomi said.

"Yes Principal Kruger." Shizuru said bowing her head.

"You are confined to campus for the next two months unless on official business. You'll be assisting with the coral classes until the end of the year. I will not ever see a photo like that in print again am I understood?" Kihomi said as Shizuru nodded. "You are dismissed Meister Viola."

The End….

_Author Notes: If you've read my other stories you might have picked up on Natsuki's fear of needles. If not there you have it Natsuki is deathly afraid of needles in my little universe. And go read my other stories. _


	3. Chapter 3: Vaccines

**Vaccines**

_Author Notes: I got a few requests to do a story with more on Natsuki's fear of needles. In my other story Distances I have the characters mention an incident with a flu shot this is that story expanded. _

(Gymnasium, Garderobe)

The gym was filled with students lined up in two rows one line was made of older girls wearing light grey sweat shirts and blue shorts while the other had younger girls in the same sweat shirts but their were red and white with red shorts. At the front of the room there was two chairs, next to one of them was an older woman in a white lab coat and a younger woman with the same kind of coat stood by the other chair. Between them stood Miss Maria, there wasn't a student at Garderobe that didn't fear the older woman. "Shizuru Viola, Mai Tohika." Miss Maria said reading off of a clipboard.

"Present Miss Maria," A young brunette wearing the same sweat shirt as the other girls her age but hers was a light beige color and her shorts were red. The girl's uniform was different then the other girls in her class because she was the number one pearl and highest scoring student at Garderobe. She bowed to the older woman then sat in the chair.

"Here Meister Graceburt." A young red head said in front of the other line like all the others in her line wore the red track suit. She took a seat in the other chair then pushed up her sleeve.

"This will only hurt a little Mai-san." The younger woman in the lab coat said.

"Oh I've had a flu shot before Youko-sensei." Mai said as Youko cleaned her arm then gave her the shot.

"Am I done now Kveta-sensei?" Shizuru asked rolling her sleeve back down after getting her shot.

"Yes Miss Viola." Kveta said.

"Alright next report the track and start warming up. Viola make sure no one slacks off. Haruka Armitage and Natsuki Kruger," Miss Maria said watching a blonde plop down in the chair her sleeve already rolled up. She looked to the other chair not seeing anyone sit down and looked to the front of the line seeing a young girl with short black hair shake her head. "Kruger?" Miss Maria repeated. "Where is Natsuki?"

"Let go of me!" A girl with long blue hair said being dragged to the front of the line by two other girls.

"Miss Maria we found her hiding in the library." A girl with short grey blue hair said.

"Thank you Laula, Natsuki Kruger you knew flu shots were this morning." Miss Maria said, "Your excuse for not attending?"

"She snuck out of the room before dawn Miss Maria." A girl with long black hair pulled into two pig tails said still holding Natsuki's other arm.

"Shut up Carla!" Natsuki said trying to pull away. "I never get sick I don't need a flu shot. Ask my Aunt she knows I rarely ever get the flu!"

"Your Aunt, Principal Kruger ordered that all students and faculty members are required to get flue shots now sit down." Miss Maria said gesturing at the chair.

Natsuki took one look at the chair then to Youko who was readying the next needle. She shook her head and looked around the room feeling Carla and Laula grab tighter. "Don't even think about it Natsuki. It's just a little shot you barely will feel it." Laula said then quickly let go grabbing her foot as Natsuki stomped down on it.

Natsuki punched Carla in the face with her free hand then sprinted towards the entrance to the gym. She was almost there before she was tackled by Haruka. "I don't think so mutt." Haruka said grabbing Natsuki and slinging her over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "It's a shoe Natsuki it's not going to kill you."

"Put me down you barbarian!" Natsuki said kicking and pounding against her back. "And it's a shot you idiot." She managed to squirm enough to get a punch into the back of Haruka's head dropping the large girl to the ground. Once free of Haruka she dashed out of the gym.

"Natsuki Kruger!" Miss Maria said running after Natsuki.

The chase led them outside around the track towards Shizuru and Mai who were doing stretches. "Natsuki?" Shizuru said looking up from Mai who was sitting on the ground reaching for her toes as Shizuru pressed on her back.

"Can't talk Shizuru," Natsuki said running past them jumping over Mai then onto the track.

"Ara that was strange." Shizuru said watching Natsuki run down the track then instead of turning at the curve she kept going straight.

"Viola, Tohika after her." Miss Maria said running up with Youko and several pearls, Haruka among them looking rather angry with a large knot on the back of her head.

"She's rebutting getting a flu shot." Haruka said.

"Refusing Armitage refusing now go!" Miss Maria said pausing and looking back at about fifteen girls running up. "You back to the gym."

Natsuki lead them into the admiration building running down the halls bumping into several instructors on the way. She ran up a flight of stairs past several offices not seeing one of the doors open and ran right into it. "Oh Natsuki-chan I'm sorry." A woman with short blonde hair said.

"Elliot are you going to stand in the doorway all day?" Another woman said leaning around the first looking down at Natsuki. "Aren't you supposed to be getting a flu shot?"

"Please Aunt Kihomi don't make me get it." Natsuki said sitting up and rubbing her forehead.

"Natsuki I thought you grew out of this." Kihomi said looking at Haruka rush down the hall with Mai and Shizuru right behind her.

"Principal don't let her get away." Haruka said stopping before the headmistress.

"Alright Natsuki enough playing around let Youko-san give you the shot," Kihomi said helping Natsuki stand.

"Aunt Kihomi please," Natsuki said backing away but Kihomi held her arm. "Please don't make me get this. You know I don't ever get sick shouldn't my nano-machines keep me from getting sick anyway?"

"They will help you get better faster but it doesn't prevent you from getting sick. Now come on Natsuki you are an Otome stop being a frightened child." Kihomi said.

"I'm not scared." Natsuki said crossing her arms as best as she could with Kihomi still holding her. "I just don't like needles."

"Youko come into my office you can give her the shot in here." Kihomi said pulling Natsuki into the room. "Armtiage, Tohika you can report back to the gym. Miss Maria I'll handle my niece from here and when Youko-san is done I'll send her back."

"What about me Principal?" Shizuru said standing behind the chair Kihomi had forced Natsuki to sit in.

"You'll stay Natsuki is your room attendant isn't she?" Kihomi said as Shizuru nodded and everyone else left.

"Natsuki-chan this will only feel like a pinch Youko said rubbing her arm clean then as she reached for the needle Natsuki jumped out of the chair slipping passed Kihomi while Shizuru ran back blocking the main door. Natsuki ran away from her onee-sama to the other door in the room managing to slip past Kihomi again running into the Principal's bedroom. Most students didn't have the gall to run into the Principal's private room but most students hadn't been coming to Garderobe for as long as they could remember. Natsuki knew the lay out of this room and she knew there was another door into the hallway. She ran to it and opened it. Most didn't even know this door was there as it looked like just another section of the wall until it opened. She poked her head out and looked both ways seeing Miss Maria's back as she walked to the stairs leading down and chose to go the other way.

Natsuki had only made it about three steps before she found herself coming to a complete stop. She looked around not seeing anyone but knew for a fact someone had a hold of the hood on her sweat shirt. "Elliot please let me go." Natsuki said looking at the empty place behind her seeing her hood floating straight out.

"Natsuki you know I can't do that." Elliot said appearing behind Natsuki wearing her black robe and mask.

"Please Elliot." Natsuki said the door to the office opening and Kihomi stepping out.

"I told you she would bolt again." Elliot chuckled looking at the principal. Elliot knew Natsuki just as long as Kihomi did and had feeling Natsuki would try to get away again. When everyone else went into the office she stayed behind and called her robe hiding next the hidden door to her and the principal's room.

"Sorry Elliot." Natsuki said before digging her thumb into the webbing between Elliot's thumb and index finger giving Natsuki just enough room and time to slip out of her sweat shirt. Within a second she was at the end of the hall running up the flight of stairs that would lead to the roof.

Once there she ran to the edge realizing her mistake she was trapped there was no where to go. She let out an Arian curse then looked at the entrance seeing everyone walking towards her. Shizuru stepped in front of them holding her hand up asking them to wait a she walked towards Natsuki. "Please Natsuki calm down." Shizuru softly said walking towards her.

"I'm not getting a shot." Natsuki said backing against the railing of the building.

"It's okay Natsuki, I'm not going to let them give you a shot." Shizuru said moving closer.

"Really?" Natsuki asked as Shizuru stopped next to her gently stroking her arm.

"Nope they aren't going to give you a shot Natsuki." Shizuru said as Natsuki noticed that her arm was wet where Shizuru had been rubbing it and she noticed what was in Shizuru's other hand, a needle.

"No!" Natsuki shouted then jerked away loosing her balance and falling off the edge of the roof.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru shouted leaning over the edge seeing Natsuki fall. Elliot still wearing her robe quickly ran over jumping over the ledge after Natsuki but the blue haired coral was falling fasting and had a led on her. Still Elliot pushed as hard as she could. Luckily a purple and white blur came from the ground and caught Natsuki. When it slowed down Elliot noticed it was Maya Bythe the fifth column. Maya had been on assignment in Aries and wasn't due back until later that afternoon but Elliot was glad she was early.

"Natsuki what the hell are you doing?" Maya said holding tight to the girl realizing their landing wouldn't be a smooth one. They crashed into the ground Maya feet first rolling a few times. "God my ankle," Maya said looking over at Natsuki who was rubbing her wrist.

A short while later both Maya and Natsuki had been moved to the infirmary where Kveta was finishing up casting Maya's ankle. "Just a small break you should only be off your feet for about a week but still I want you to take it easy for the next month." Kveta said then walked over to Natsuki. Youko had just finished wrapping an ace wrap around her wrist. "How is out other patient?"

"Just a sprained wrist Director," Youko said pinning the end down.

"Good. Youko do me a favor." Kveta said turning away from them to the counter next to them.

"Yes director?" Youko asked looking over at her superior.

"Hold her down." Kveta said turning as Youko did and before Natsuki could react she poked her arm with a needle giving Natsuki the dreaded flu shot. "There all done. Here." Kveta said handing Natsuki a lollipop then walking away.

"Ow…" Natsuki said rubbing her arm looking up as Shizuru walked over to her.

"My poor Natsuki," Shizuru said stopping at her side taking the lollipop out of the plastic taking a quick lick then popping it in Natsuki's mouth. "I'll have to nurse her back to health."

"I don't want you doing anything." Natsuki said pulling the lollipop out of her mouth. "You lied to me."

"Ara? When did I lie to Natsuki?" Shizuru said an innocent smile on her face.

"You said you wouldn't give me a shot but that was just to trick me." Natsuki pouted.

"Natsuki heard wrong I said they wouldn't give you a shot. I never said I wouldn't give her a shot." Shizuru smirked.

"You still tricked me." Natsuki said.

"Will my Natsuki ever forgive me?" Shizuru said leaning close stroking her cheek. Natsuki just looked away as Shizuru started playing with her hair. "Please? If my Natsuki doesn't forgive me I won't give her anymore back rubs and I know her back has to be sore after that fall."

"I'm fine. I don't need a back rub." Natsuki said shifting on the bed her back actually quite sore.

"Does she not love me anymore?" Shizuru said turning away sniffling.

"Shizuru! I didn't mean it like that!" Natsuki said blushing then sitting up pressing on her hurt wrist then wincing, "Ow. Shizuru I love you." Shizuru turned around a smile on her face giggling. "You tricked me again."

"I love my Natsuki too." Shizuru said leaning in for a kiss then taking the lollipop from Natsuki sticking it in her own mouth as she sat down on the bed putting her head on Natsuki's shoulder.

The End….

_Author Notes: If anyone has seen the film Cry Baby with Johnny Depp then you might recognize the first scene in this story I borrowed it from the film._


	4. Chapter 4: Wine and Dine

**Wine and Dine**

"Onee-sama where are we going?" A young blonde haired girl asked. The girl was about fifteen years old wearing a pair of blue slacks and a long blue sleeved shirt. Next to her walked a girl about a year older then her wearing a light brown long skirt and a white blouse. The third girl in the group had long brown hair and like the older girl wore a long skirt only hers was a dark brown and her top was beige.

"Haruka-chan, I promised I would take whichever you scored higher on the mid term out to dinner and since you both scored the same I thought I would take both and Shizuru-chan out." The older woman said.

"But Ein-onee-sama how do you know what we scored they haven't released the scores." Shizuru said as they walked.

"She can't have scored the same as me I know I spaded that test." Haruka said glaring at Shizuru.

"Being the number one pearl has its advantages and Haruka-chan you both aced the test. One hundred percent to both of you, Miss Maria was so shocked that not only was her test aced but it was aced by two people. The highest she's ever had someone score on that test was a ninety-two." Ein said. "She made us score your tests three times."

"So where are we going Onee-sama?" Shizuru asked, Ein had come by their room earlier and said that the Principal had given them both a town pass tonight as a reward for scoring so well on the exam.

"I made reservations at Imperial Rose." Ein said.

"The Imperial Rose? Onee-sama that is a five stone restaurant!" Haruka said her eyes going wide. She had been to some nice restaurants with Yukino but none of them near the level of this one. Royals always came to this restaurant whenever they were in Windbloom. Haruka was completely shocked to be going to this place totally forgetting that Ein was a Princess.

"You mean a five star restaurant Haruka-chan." Shizuru corrected. She had been to this restaurant a few times when she was younger and her mother was still alive. It was her mother's favorite.

"I really wanted to reward my two favorite room attendants." Ein said a smile on her face. Truthfully Ein had wanted Shizuru to win so she could have a romantic evening with the younger girl but she tried not to show favoritism with either of her room attendants even if she was involved with one of them.

"Hai, but I'm your favorite Onee-sama aren't I?" Shizuru said brushing her hand across Ein's hand.

"Bleh just because you are a cheap screw Viola doesn't mean you are her favorite. Ein-onee-sama always studies more with me I'm her favorite." Haruka said leaning around Ein glaring at Shizuru. "You're just a stress reliever."

"Haruka-chan that's just because you need more help then me," Shizuru said sticking her tongue out.

"Girls, girls I like you both the same." Ein said stopping reaching up and stroking both their cheeks though she stroked Shizuru's just a little softer. "Now come on we don't want to be late."

"Hai onee-sama," Haruka and Shizuru said at the same time Haruka sending one last glare and Shizuru sticking her tongue out again. They walked through town into the Ritzy part of town both girls with their eyes wide open as they walked into the restaurant.

"Reservations for Bao." Ein said at the front desk.

"Yes, right this way Princess." A man in a tuxedo said looking at both Shizuru and Haruka, "The reservation is only for two will you be needing another seat?"

"Yes Darren we will be needing another seat." Ein said reading his name tag. "I hope that isn't too much trouble."

"Not at all Princess," Darren said leading them to a table for two then pulling another chair around before pulling a chair out for each one of them. "I'll have another place setting brought out. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Yes, we'll take a bottle of the house wine." Ein said.

"Onee-sama," Haruka asked thinking the school had a strict policy on their students drinking.

"Come on Haruka-chan let your hair down for once." Shizuru said.

"We are here to celebrate a little wine won't hurt and I won't tell the Principal if you won't" Ein said as Darren came back with a bottle of wine and three glasses not even bothering to check if any of the girls were old enough. Most everyone in the restaurant knew Ein was royalty.

"Onee-sama are excited about graduating soon?" Haruka asked taking a drink of the bubbly liquid scrunching her face. She had wine before but this was Dom Perignon and Haruka had to admit she never was a fan of champagne. When she would take Yukino out they usually got a red wine which was Haruka's favorite though she often got a nice blush which was Yukino's favorite.

"I am it will be nice to go back to Amman though there are things here I will miss." Ein said taking a sip of her wine while her foot reached out stroking Shizuru's leg. Shizuru jumped a little but recomposed herself smiling at the older girl taking another sip.

"So will you being going back to Amman then to be your father's Otome?" Shizuru asked brushing her own foot against Ein's foot while Haruka was obvious to their little game of footies.

"Hai, I have two bothers and a sister in line for the throne before me so I have the freedom to become what I want. I love my country and want to help in anyway I can." Ein said as Darren came back and she ordered for everyone at the table.

"I would love to get an assignment somewhere like Amman." Shizuru said remembering the short time she had spent there after running away from her father.

"Aren't you from Windbloom Viola?" Haruka asked recalling that there was a noble man in the city with the same name but Shizuru always opted to stay at Garderobe whenever they had breaks.

"I am but I would rather get away from here. I want to see the world." Shizuru said thinking of the falling out she had with her father and how she had become a ward of Garderobe.

"What about you Haruka will be returning to Aries? I don't believe your government allows many council members to have Otome." Ein said smirking everyone knew Haruka was romantically with her sponsor Yukino Chrysant.

"Yukino was just elected to the higher council and President Doren retires next year there is rumor that he wants to run Yukino for their party." Haruka said smiling as she thought of the young councilwoman.

"So young to be elected President," Ein said as three plates of roast duck were placed in front of them.

"It seems like Yukino has been on the fat track ever since she started politics." Haruka said.

"Fast track Haruka-chan," Ein said patting her hand.

They ate the rest of the meal chatting about random thing what it was like growing up and what their plans for the future. All while Ein order two more bottles of wine by the time they left Ein's face was bright red and she needed a little help standing. "We should go for a walk on the river front." Ein said her hands wandering over both Haruka and Shizuru.

"Onee-sama!" Haruka squealed as Ein pinched her bottom.

"I'm a little tired Onee-sama and we have class tomorrow I think it would be best to go back to Garderobe now." Shizuru said grabbing one of Ein's hands holding it tight in her own. Not that she minded Ein's wandering hands but they were in the middle of downtown Wind. Shizuru leaned around Ein whispering to Haruka, "Grab her hand and hold it tight."

"What? Why would I do that?" Haruka said jumping as Ein pinched her bottom again.

"Well unless you want her to pinch your butt again but I don't think in good conscience that I could keep that information from a certain councilwoman." Shizuru said as Haruka swore under her breath.

"Oh I'm so lucky holding hands with my two favorite corals!" Ein said pressing a sloppy kiss to each of their cheeks then attempting to skip down the street.

"Ein!" Haruka said using her strength to stop Ein from dragging her down the street. "She's dunk." Haruka said looking at Shizuru.

Shizuru sighed about to correct Haruka but Ein started off again trying to skip down the street. "Onee-sama how about we just walk for a while?"

"Whatever my Shizuru wants," Ein said leaning over inches away from Shizuru's lips about to kiss her causing Haruka to groan and Ein to lean over kissing Haruka, "But only if that is what my Haruka wants."

"Yeah, yeah a nice slow wank back to the dorms." Haruka said pushing Ein back and started walking again until Ein stopped and started laughing uncontrollably. "What?"

"You said wank!" Ein said still laughing.

"I did not I said walk. Why would I say yank?" Haruka said glaring at the other woman.

Ein paused then looked at Shizuru before she fell over laughing, "First wank and now yank." She sat on the ground looking up at the blonde, "Haruka-chan what is it you want to yank and wank?"

"I didn't say ether of those works!" Haruka said turning bright red.

"Haruka just don't say anything else." Shizuru said pulling Ein to her feet. "Come on let's just get her back to the dorms." They managed to walk Ein back to the dorms with minimal problems aside from Haruka's embarrassment from Ein talking dirty to her. Shizuru had fought hard not to giggle at Haruka knowing they had a Butou class tomorrow and the last thing she needed was to be in a sparing match with a piss off Arian of Haruka's temperament.

"Okay we got her back now what?" Haruka asked sitting on the desk as Shizuru tired to get her to sit down on the bed.

"Come help me with her shoes." Shizuru said as Ein tried to stand up again. "No, Ein it's time to go to bed."

Haruka walked over and knelt on the ground grabbing one of Ein's feet pulling the shoes off and sliding them under the bed as Shizuru pulled Ein's blouse over her head tossing on the floor. Ein started giggling then grabbed at Shizuru's shirt pulling it off. "Let's all take our clothes off. Come on Haruka-chan!" Ein said now pulling on Haruka's shirt.

"Ein! Let go over my shirt!" Haruka said trying to keep her shirt but failing and falling on top of Ein.

"Is Haruka being naughty?" Ein said pulling Haruka close burying her face in Haruka's chest. "So big and so firm!"

"Ein!" Haruka said trying to pull away. "Stop that!" Haruka looked over to Shizuru who couldn't help herself and was laying on the bed laughing. "Viola! Do something."

"Alright Ein leave Haruka-chan alone," Shizuru said pulling Haruka back the two of them falling into a heap on the floor.

"Awe you two look so cute together!" Ein said sitting on the bed giggling. "Come on Haruka-chan give her a little kiss."

"No!" Haruka growled.

"Please!" Ein begged.

"If I do it will you shut up and go to bed." Haruka said as Ein nodded she looked to Shizuru and glared at her, "We never speak of this again." She said then leaned over and pecked Shizuru on the lips.

"No not like that like you mean it." Ein said as Shizuru got a wicked grin and pulled Haruka to her kissing her then forcing her tongue into her mouth.

Haruka returned the kiss until she realized what she was doing and pushed Shizuru away. "You…you…..ahhh!" Haruka said then pushed Shizuru further away grabbing her shirt and leaving the room.

"Awe where did Haruka-chan go?" Ein asked.

"Haruka-chan had to go." Shizuru said thinking she was going to get it tomorrow but after seeing that look on Haruka's face it was well worth any beating she was going to get. "Come on Ein it's time for bed."

"Will Shizuru be joining me?" Ein asked patting the bed next to her.

"If you want me to," Shizuru said with a smile sitting down next to Ein the older girl pushing her down on the bed.

"Hai, my Shizuru is always welcome in my bed." Ein said leaning down and kissing at Shizuru's neck. "She's so pretty." Ein then moved up kissing her on the lips briefly before moving back to her neck biting it lightly.

"Ahhh Ein." Shizuru said throwing her head back into the pillow closing her eyes until she realized Ein wasn't kissing her anymore and was now lying on top of her with all her weight. "Ein?" Shizuru asked then rolled over seeing that she was asleep. She cracked a small smile then laid Ein back on the pillow reaching down unbuttoning her skirt and sliding it off before taking her own shoes and skirt off crawling into the bed nuzzling up against Ein. "Good night Ein." Shizuru said pressing a kiss to her lips then reaching over setting the alarm before going to sleep hugging close to Ein.

The End…..

_Author Notes: This was a request for a story centering on Ein so I decided to play around with a drunk Ein kinda getting my inspiration from episode three of Zwei. The next chapter will focus on Mai and Mikoto. Remember if there are any other characters you want to see let me know and I'll see if I can whip something up. _


	5. Chapter 5: Through the Woods

**Over The Hills And Through The Woods**

(Sprites' Forest)

"Aye I don't know what I should do." A young red head said as she walked through the woods. She stopped and looked down at a box in her hands opening it and looking down at a ring with a ruby set in it. She reached up and touched her left ear feeling an earring that matched the ring. "I agreed to be the second column but the Tate family had been so nice to me since coming to Windbloom and even paid for my schooling. Mai you baka how could you say yes to both of them?" She shook her head then closed the box before looking around and shivering. It was a cold night and she hadn't brought a coat. She only wore her pearl uniforms a light blouse and a short skirt. "I should head back." She said looking around finally realizing how deep she had wandered into the woods. "Hey where am I?" Mai moved to take another step but paused feeling the ground shift beneath her then found herself flung into the air and hanging upside down. "Ah what the heck?" Mai said looking seeing that she was hanging in a net. "A trap? Help! Please someone help me!" She shouted hoping she could call whatever hunter set this trap.

She heard a strange rumbling sound and looked around seeing something come bouncing out of the bushes. She couldn't tell what it looked like thinking at first that it was some kind of wild cat. As it got closer she could have sworn its eyes were glowing red and was glad she wasn't on the ground praying that this creature wouldn't see her. She heard the rumbling sound again coming from the creature. It seemed to alternate from crawling on all fours to bouncing around on two. Mai wasn't sure but she almost thought it could be a person. It sniffed around the area seeing the disturbed dirt then sniffing over to a box. The creature picked something up and started look at it. The moonlight caught whatever it was holding reflected off it. Mai looked from the object to the box then back to the object. "My Meister ring!" Mai whispered as the creature held the ring to its mouth and popped it in. "No!" Mai shouted reaching out as far as she could. The creature ignored her chewing on the ring before swallowing. "Principal Kruger is going to kill me." Mai said leaning her head on the netting.

This got the creature's attention as it crawled over to her sitting up on its hind legs making Mai realize that it really was a person. It was a girl with long black hair pulled into two braids but was still spiky on the top. The girl sniffed at Mai and cocked her head to the side. "Not food."

"Food? No I'm not food." Mai shouted fearing that this girl was a cannibal.

"Supposed to be food," The girl said.

"Ano…." Mai said reaching into her pocket pulling a candy bar out. She held it out for the girl who just sniffed it. "It's food." Mai said pulling the wrapper out taking a bite then holding it out again.

The girl sniffed it then grabbed it sitting on the ground quickly eating it letting out a big sigh then jumped up looking at Mai. "More." The girl said.

"I don't have anymore." Mai said thinking about how this girl had just eaten her Meister ring. She was going to be in so much trouble. She would just have to drag this girl back to Garderobe maybe there was something Director Kveta could do. "Can you get me down?"

The girl looked at her strangely sniffing her every so often. "Not food. Not supposed to be here." She said.

"Mai," She said pointing to herself, "That's my name. Do you have a name?"

"Mai not supposed to be in net." The girl said.

"I was walking I got lost and stuck in your net." Mai said then pointed at the girl. "Who are you?"

"Mikoto," The girl said.

"Mikoto, could you cut me down?" Mai asked tugging on the netting her head starting to hurt because she had been upside down so long.

"Cut Mai down?" Mikoto asked looking up at Mai who nodded. Without any warning and without Mai really seeing Mikoto jumped up flashing a knife and cutting the rope holding the net in the air. Mai came crashing to the ground not getting much of a chance to do anything but rub her head as Mikoto grabbed the netting and pulling Mai behind it.

"Owe hey I can walk you don't have to drag me!" Mai said getting ignored until they reached a cabin and Mikoto finally let her out. "Where are we?" Mai asked looking around at the cabin.

"Home," Mikoto said smiling as several cats came running out of the cabin jumping on her.

"Mai's home," Mikoto said rubbing her cheek against a black kitten with a small white slash on its forehead.

"Ano… I live in Windbloom but my home is…" Mai said as Mikoto cut her off.

"Mai live here." Mikoto said pointing to the building.

"No I don't look I need to go back to the city." Mai said smacking her hand on her forehead.

"Mai stay here." Mikoto repeated. "Mai belongs here."

"Why do I belong here?" Mai said sitting on the steps.

"Mai is Mikoto's Otome." Mikoto said, "Mai has to go where her master says."

"What? You aren't my master I'm going to be a column….or the Tate's Otome… I don't know which but I'm not your Otome. Just because you ate my ring doesn't make you my master. It doesn't work that way." Mai said.

"Mikoto is Mai's master." Mikoto said again her stomach rumbling as she started swaying then fell over asleep.

"Huh?" Mai said standing then poking Mikoto with the toe of her shoe, "Hey! Wake up!" Mai shouted poking her again. "I could carry her back to Garderobe but I don't know the way." She sighed then lifted the smaller girl up carrying her inside and laying her on a bed. She looked around the cabin for anything like a map but there was nothing.

Mai sat down at a table and dropped her head onto it wishing she had never gone on this walk. How did she end up here? It was almost three years since she ran away from Zipang and her duties as a princess. She couldn't stay she may have been the oldest Tohika and heir to the throne but there was no way she could have been Shogun. Takumi was better suited for it then she was. She had spent several months traveling across Earl until she ended up in Windbloom. A noble family had taken her in as their own, they had said she could go to any of the universities and they would support her. Being from Zipang a land with no Otome she knew very little of them but it had always interested her. After passing the entrance exam she enrolled letting the campus think she was just another girl from Windbloom. Her secret last most of her coral year but she was surprised when they found out she was a run away princess that they let her stay at the school.

Mai sat up and looked down hearing her own stomach growl. "Maybe she has something to eat." Mai said looking around finding the kitchen in the next room over. She started going through the cabinets finding some packaged ramen some spices and a pot to cook it in. Cooking had always been a hobby of hers and a good thing it was as last year as a coral it seemed like she was always cooking for Natsuki and Carla her two roommates. This year even though she wasn't her roommate Natsuki still came by twice a week for ramen.

When she had finished cooking she dished a bowl for herself and set it on the table walking back to the sink to wash her hands. As Mai turned around she jumped seeing Mikoto devouring the bowl of ramen she had just completed the turn when Mikoto held the bowl up saying, "More."

"You ate it that fast?" Mai said taking the bowl and refilling it. She handed it to Mikoto then got another sitting down across from Mikoto breaking her chop sticks and saying, "Itadakimasu." When she looked up ready to eat the ramen the whole bowl was gone and Mikoto was happily eating it. "Hey that was mine." Mai said but didn't get an answer so she stood up getting another bowl for herself being sure to hold onto it this time by the time she finished Mikoto was fast asleep again. She carefully stood and quietly walked to the door glancing back at Mikoto to make sure she didn't wake her up then started running. After running through the woods for a while Mai saw a cabin up ahead. "Maybe I can ask for directions there." She said running towards the cabin. She stopped in front of the cabin panting then looked up seeing the black kitten on the steps. "Did I get turned around?" Mai said looking through the window seeing Mikoto passed out on the table. She shook her head then started running away from the cabin again until she saw another cabin. But as she got closer she realized once again that it was still the same cabin. "No way I ran straight!" She tried this again several times picking a different direction each time still ending up at Mikoto's cabin. "Ah! This is impossible!" She said taking off one last time but instead she felt like she ran into a brick wall. She looked up from the ground seeing it was a woman with short light blue hair. "Ano?" The woman stared at her then turned and walked to the door. "Hey wait! How do I get out of here?" Mai asked.

The woman barely turned to her said, "The same way you came in" then walked into the house.

"The same way I came in but I don't know." Mai said then followed her inside. "Can't you show me the way?"

"Miyu!" Mikoto said jumping up from the table hugging the woman.

"Mikoto," Miyu said letting the girl hug her then just nodded.

"Okay enough reunions I want to know where this place is and how to get out of here." Mai said stepping between the two of them her arms crossed before her. "Well?"

"This place is the Black Valley the home of the Aswad until it disappeared during the Twelve Kingdom war." Miyu said taking a seat at the table.

"It's Mai's home." Mikoto said.

"I don't live here." Mai said glaring at Mikoto then turning back to Miyu to continue.

"The sanctuary of lost technology, the Otome technology was made here. Though now the valley is sealed away between dimensions by the Harmonium used in the Twelve Kingdom War." Miyu said though Mai just looked confused. "The Harmonium reverses the power to materialize higher order matter and thus is able to break down everything and absorb it even dimensions."

"Uhmmm ok how do I get out of here?" Mai asked.

"Mai can't leave Mai belongs here." Mikoto said squatting on the bench of the table. "Mai is Mikoto's Otome."

"I'm not your Otome we didn't make a contract!" Mai said.

"If Mikoto wasn't your master she could not certify you could she?" Miyu asked.

"A Meister level Otome can only be certified by her master or Fumi-sama." Mai said.

"Mikoto," Miyu said looking to the young girl.

Mikoto jumped off the bench leaping into Mai's arms knocking her over and kissing her ear. "Hey owe get off me!" Mai said feeling her ear grow warm. Across the GEM flashed, 'M.T Connected Unknown.' Mai could feel the nano-machines inside her activating like they always did right before she materialized. Mikoto crawled off her sitting on the ground looking up as Mai stood then shouted. "Materialize!" Her robe formed before her then appeared on her. She looked down at her robe. This was the first time she had called her robe prior to it she had been wearing a pearl robe. "How? How is this possible?"

"Mikoto is the Crystal Princess an Otome born to this world with high restrictions in order to maintain this world. With the power to materialize higher order matter, type two. She is the prototype of type two, the last of the remaining genuine materializers." Miyu said.

"Mai is Mikoto's servant." Mikoto said nodding then her eyes drifted to several of the cats as they played with a small ball of yarn batting it back and forth. Mikoto crawled across the floor joining them.

Mai sent her robe away then sat down on the bench next to Miyu watching Mikoto. "I'm stuck here aren't I?" Mai asked.

"Fire Striing Ruby you are where you should be." Miyu said standing then leaving without another word.

Mai sat watching Mikoto for a while the younger girl getting herself and the kittens tangled up in the yarn. "I guess this answers my question of whether to be a column or the Tate's Otome." Mai laughed then walked over to Mikoto trying to untangle the yarn.

The end….


	6. Chapter 6: Option Number Two

**Option Number Two**

(Training Grounds, Garderobe)

Two red headed girls stood on the training grounds one with short hair the other with long hair pulled into pig tails. Both wore Otome robes pearl class as did the other girls on the training grounds. The one with longer hair stood behind the other with her arms around the other's neck. "Alright Nao how do you get out of this move?" An older woman wearing a long gray dress said standing off to the side of them.

"Miss Maria that's child's play," The girl with shorter hair said.

"Show me." Miss Maria said then looked to the other girl. "Shiho put up some resistance but both of you remember we are only training at forty percent. Last thing we need is one of you in the infirmary."

"Yes Miss Maria." The girl called Shiho sweetly said then leaned into Nao's ear, "Give me all you got Juliet."

"You asked for it Spiral." Nao said grabbing Shiho's arm and leaning forward. She intended to throw the other girl but Shiho grabbed her tighter being lifted off the ground. "Give it up Spiral." Nao said still trying to throw Shiho over her shoulder.

"Not a chance Juliet." Shiho said loosing her grip on Nao's neck letting go of it while throwing her leg over the back of Nao's neck grabbing her arm and pulling. The weight of the two of them pushed them forward until both had one foot on the ground. Shiho's free foot was still wrapped around Nao's neck and Nao's other foot was out behind her trying to keep her balance.

"Chie I don't remember learning that did I miss that class?" A girl with short brown hair asked the girl next to her.

Beside her stood a girl with short black hair she stared ahead scratching her head. "Akane that's because that isn't a standard move I believe it is an original move."

"If I didn't know better I would think I was watching a bar brawl not two Otome sparing." Miss Maria said. "Form girls let me see some form." Nao let out a growl and tried once again to throw Shiho the rest of the way but she lost her balance sending them both into a roll. Though fought for a while trading places until they both had their legs around each other's neck causing them to turn as red as their hair. "Break it up girls." Miss Maria said but they ignored her. "Soir, Hallard. Pull them apart."

The two girls ran over each one grabbing one of the quarreling couple. "Come on Nao let go." Chie said pulling on Nao's shoulders.

"Not until she does!" Nao said growling and squeezing Shiho tighter.

"Never!" Shiho said reaching up to punch Nao in the side.

Miss Maria shook her head then tapped her GEM, "Youko." Miss Maria said.

"It's Irina, Miss Maria." A voice in her ear said.

"Fine I need you to disconnect Zhang and Huit from the founder." Miss Maria said.

"Sure thing Miss Maria." Irina said as there were a few beeps and both Nao and Shiho's robes dematerialized. It wasn't hard for Chie and Akane to pull them apart after the robes were gone and both fell to the ground.

"Class dismissed shower up and report to your next class." Miss Maria said as the girls made their way out of the training grounds. "Zhang, Huit report to my office after you've cleaned up."

(Administration Building)

Miss Maria sat at her desk as there was a knock on the door then the two girls walked in standing before her desk. "Sit down." Miss Maria said both of them sitting at the desk. "Either of you care to explain what that atrocity was?"

"She started it." Both of them said at the same time pointing at the other. Then they started yelling back and forth at each other.

"Enough." Miss Maria shouted as she stood up staring at both of them. They stopped mid word and stared at her. "Rivalry between students is normal but the two of you are taking it too far. Otome do not always work alone at times you may be required to work with others. You can be assigned to a country with multiple Otome or become one of the columns where you will be required to work as a team. With attitudes like I've seen in the two of you I don't think it is possible. So as I see it we have two options here. One I wash the two of you out and send you packing back to Cardair and Artai."

"And the second option?" Nao asked sitting up from her slouched position thinking that if she failed out of Garderobe she would be sent back to prison. She had entered Garderobe as the top scorer on the entrance exam but after spending a year as the number one coral decided that was too much work and had failed a few tests just to stay out of the Tiras but getting high enough marks not to cause any problems with her sponsor.

"You can't send me back Papa would be so mad!" Shiho said leaning on the edge of the seat.

"I'll take that as you both agreeing to option number two?" Miss Maria asked as both of them nodded. "Very well, put your hands on the table." She ordered with them complying but looking at her strangely. She reached into the drawer of her desk pulling out a pair of hand cuffs.

"Do I even want to know why you have hand cuffs in your desk?" Nao asked but only received a glare. "Never mind," Miss Maria grabbed Shiho's left hand slapping the cuff on then took Nao's right putting the other cuff on it. "Wait a minute what the hell are you doing?"

"This is option number two. You will wear these cuffs until I say otherwise. In the mean time you two must learn to work as a team. I will arrange for you to share a room and you both are already in the same class. You will go to class together, live together and complete all your chores together. You are dismissed." Miss Maria said.

"Miss Maria please there has to be another way." Shiho said standing up and pulling Nao with her.

"Wait a minute I'm right handed!" Nao said looking down at the cuff on her right hand then held it into the air dragging Shiho's hand with it.

"Juliet stop yanking on it that hurts!" Shiho said but Nao just grabbed the chain and pulled again. "Ow I mean it stop that!"

"Girls you are dismissed report to class." Miss Maria said silencing any further protests.

(Star Pearl Classroom)

Nao and Shiho walked into the classroom both of them trying to head to their seats which were at opposite sides of the room. They tugged at each other for a minute then Nao gave in following Shiho to her seat and sitting next her staring out the window. "Miss Zhang I believe your seat is over here." The instructor said walking into the room taking attendance.

"Yeah it is Meister Yukariko." Nao said looking from the window to the woman with short brown hair wearing the same kind of dress at Miss Maria.

"And why aren't you sitting in it?" Yukariko asked. She had sat Nao and Shiho on opposite sides of the room on purpose. Last year in one of her classes she had partnered them up and it hadn't gone well.

"Option number two" Nao said holding her hand up pulling Shiho's with it.

"Oh my Miss Maria hasn't used option number two in years not since Meister Viola and Meister Armitage were corals." Yukariko said remembering right before she had become an instructor and had been assigned to Garderobe until the contract with her master was broken. Shizuru and Haruka had been the number one and two corals but the two couldn't get along despite how much everyone from the Principal to Ein Lu their onee-sama had tried. Option two seemed to be the only thing that had worked. Their rivalry continued and still did to this day but at least they were civil to each other now.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Nao said reaching into her back pack pulling out her note book.

"Seriously will you stop jerking my arm around like that?" Shiho whispered but Nao just grunted. Shiho then reached into her own bag taking out a notebook and a handkerchief. She tied the handkerchief around her wrist tucking it under the cuff then setting her own notebook up.

"Unless you are going to let me copy your notes move your hand." Nao growled at Shiho.

"Learn to use your left." Shiho hissed back.

"Miss Zhang, Miss Huit is there a problem?" Yukariko said pausing in her lecture.

"No Meister Yukariko." Shiho said focusing on Yukariko enough for Nao to pull her arm far enough to write. "Ow."

"Keep it down." Yukariko said.

"Yes, Meister Yukariko." They both said.

(Hallway Administration Building)

"Juliet where are you going," Shiho said running after Nao trying to keep up.

"To Miss Maria to get these damn things off," Nao said stopping before the door.

"Look you may want to go back to that shit hole of a country but I am not getting kicked out of this school." Shiho said.

"You think I want to go back? Do you have any idea what happens to me if I go back? My daddy isn't a king you think I'll be welcomed back with a hug and a pat on the head?" Nao said.

"Girls come inside." Miss Maria called from the door. They entered then stood in front of her desk. "Is there a reason you are arguing in front of my office?"

"Get these damn things off!" Nao said holding her hand up pulling Shiho's hand up.

"You know the only way to get those removed now is a one way trip back to Artai is that what you want?" Miss Maria asked.

"No it isn't what I want. I'm not going back to that place." Nao said. "What the hell is it you want to accomplish by this?"

"You are a smart girl Juliet you will figure it out." Miss Maria said.

"Miss Maria please give us a hint, something, anything." Shiho begged.

"If I did it would ruin the point of this exercise. Now either both of you hand over your resignation or you are dismissed." Miss Maria said then when she didn't get an answer went back to the paperwork.

Nao let out a frustrated growl then stormed out of the room dragging Shiho with her. "Now where are we going?" Shiho asked but Nao just kept going. Nao stopped before a set of double doors then without knocking entered, "We can't just go in there." Shiho whispered.

"Ah Shizuru, I needed some tea." Natsuki said looking up expecting to see Shizuru standing there with a tray of tea. She arched her eyebrow seeing Nao and Shiho standing there. She was wondering how long it would take Nao and Shiho to make their way up here. Natsuki shook her head thinking she would have to pay up later since Shizuru won the bet not that Natsuki minded the payment.

"Kruger!" Nao said stopping before her desk. "You have to do something about that old bag!"

"By old bag I assume you mean Miss Maria." Natsuki said. "As for Option number two it stays."

"Kruger this is insane you can't be serious!" Nao said, "You have to get these cuffs off of me! That old bag has lost it!"

"It would be wise if you didn't call her that again." Natsuki said.

"Principal Kruger." Shiho said. "Please I don't think whatever she wants to accomplish is going to work."

"I trust Miss Maria's judgment." Natsuki said.

"Trust her judgment? She's fallen off the deep end!" Nao said.

"Miss Maria has been in the academy longer then anyone in the room. I have seen her methods no matter how odd they seem they usually work out." Natsuki said. "I'm not going against her so Nao get the hell out of my office."

"Damn you Kruger." Nao said then stormed out of the office nearly knocking into Shizuru who gracefully stepped out of the somehow managing not to spill the tray of tea she was going carrying.

(Running Track)

"Stop running so fast." Shiho said following behind Nao panting.

"I'm not going to loose that bet to Hallard even if it means dragging you behind me." Nao said still running as fast as she could with Shiho behind her.

"What bet?" Shiho asked chasing after Nao.

"I bet Hallard I would beat her in this race last week. I win and she does my homework for a week she wins and I get stuck babysitting corals. The shift starts tomorrow so unless you want extra shifts hurry up." Nao said as Shiho got an extra burst of energy running as fast she could managing to drag Nao behind her as they zipped past Chie. Shiho stopped at the finished line panting as did Nao the two of them waiting as Chie ran past the line. "Ha take that Hallard!"

"You were loosing until she started running." Chie said pointing to Shiho who had her back to them trying with one hand to draw spirals in her notebook.

"You're not getting out of this Hallard you are the one that wouldn't call off the bet." Nao said walking to the gym pulling Shiho with her. Shiho almost drop the notebook but caught it following after Nao mumbling something about more spirals. "Don't score too high I have an image to uphold. Last thing I need is to score higher then this twit and get stuck with her job."

"Zhang, Huit." Miss Maria said calling them over. They wandered over and she undid the hand cuffs. "Shower and get changed. I'll be waiting to put these back on."

(Star Pearl Classroom)

"Miss Zhang, Miss Huit." The instructor in front of the room said taking a note from a coral that walked into the room. "Report to Meister Viola's office after class" The chime rang and the two of them quickly grabbed their bags then walked to the door bumping into each other as they both tried to go through at the same time. They stopped and stepped back then they tried again bumping into each other.

"Hey Zhang do you mind some of us would like to go home for the day," Chie said taking Shiho and pushing her through the door while holding Nao back. "See was that so hard? Gessh you two don't get anything do you?" Chie shook her head then walked through the door down the hall.

"Get what?" Nao said.

"Whatever come on let's go see Shizuru-onee-sama." Shiho said walking down the hall dragging Nao with her until she reached the administration building.

She stopped before a door raising her hand to knock. "What are you doing? We are meeting with Viola. She's probably in Kruger's office."

"We were to report to Shizuru-onee-sama's office. Not Principal Kruger's office." Shiho said.

"Viola has an office?" Nao said looking at the sign on the door that said 'Meister Shizuru Viola'

"Happy?" Shiho said knocking on the door.

"Come in." Shizuru called as they opened the door and walked in. "Have a seat."

"What do you want Viola?" Nao said plopping down in one of the chairs as Shiho slid the other chair closer.

"Option number two how are you handling it?" Shizuru said.

"How am I handling it?" Nao nearly shouted.

"Shizuru-onee-sama I just don't understand." Shiho said. "It's difficult."

"Difficult? That old woman hand cuffs me to the one person I can't stand more then anything!" Nao said. "Do you have any clue what that's like?"

"Yes," Shizuru said as Nao was about to say something but she raised her hand. "Half way through my coral year my roommate and I were still having problems. We couldn't get along every time we had a Butou it ended quite badly. I can attribute at least six of the broken bones I've had to her."

"So?" Nao said crossing her arms but she only got half way as Shiho pulled her hand back.

"I spent three days hand cuffed to Haruka Armitage before we figured it out." Shizuru said.

"Shizuru-onee-sama what is it we have to figure out?" Shiho asked.

"Simple actually I was so mad at Miss Maria when she took those cuffs off and told us what it was that she had wanted us to learn." Shizuru said.

"Alright I'll bite what is it we have learn?" Nao said leaning forward putting her hands on the edge of the table pulling Shiho forward making the other girl wince.

"Nao-chan don't you think that you should be more considerate of Shiho-chan?" Shizuru said, "I believe poor Shiho-chan's wrested is bruised and raw."

"What do I care?" Nao said looking at Shiho's wrist out of the corner of her eye seeing that it was red and raw even around the handkerchief Shiho put on to prevent it.

"That Miss Zhang is the reason you two have been given this exercise." Shizuru said.

"Enough of this cryptic crap Viola give me a straight answer." Nao said moving to throw her hands in the air but stopped looking over to Shiho.

"Everyone around this campus has noticed how you two interact. To put it simply you don't get along. Miss Maria has bound you two together to help the two of you learn to get along. The answer is team work. She wants the two of you to be able to work together." Shizuru said.

"That's it?" Shiho asked a stunned look on her face.

"She wants us to play nice?" Nao scoffed.

"To put it frankly yes," Shizuru said.

"Alright I get it we stop fighting and she lets us go." Nao said. "Are we excused?"

"Yes, and Nao-chan, Shiho-chan remember what I've said." Shizuru said standing and gesturing to the door. "Oh and don't let Miss Maria know I talked to you."

(Later that night)

"So what do we do slide the beds together?" Shiho asked looking at the room Miss Maria had put them in. It was one of the vacant coral rooms.

"Have you ever tried to move one of these beds? Remember how Chie and I had our room arranged?" Nao said.

"How would I know what your coral room looked like?" Shiho said turning around hiding her blush.

"Oh come you were one of Hallard's flings. There is hardly a girl that she had in there that I didn't know about. You, Hyoni, Amber, Kayle, Wendy, Jenny, Melinda, I could go on and on. You have no idea how happy I was when she fell for that maid." Nao said.

"Fine I slept with Hallard. I wouldn't be surprised if you did too." Shiho said turning back around.

"I never slept with Hallard!" Nao shouted. "I'm not even gay."

"Oh sure you weren't last week when I went down on you." Shiho said.

"Whatever look these beds weigh a ton. It took two four of us to move them. We can just sleep in the same bed." Nao said quickly changing the subject.

"Fine you sleep against the wall," Shiho said pointing at the bed as Nao crawled into being sure not to pull on Shiho's arm.

Shiho crawled into the bed both of them saying on their backs until Shiho started fidgeting. "Stop that! Will you lay still?" Nao said gabbing Shiho in the side.

"I don't normally sleep on my back." Shiho said rolling onto her side but having a hard time because of the cuffs.

"Roll over then." Nao said as Shiho did tugging on her arm as she tried to get comfortable. "This isn't working, here." Nao said rolling over Shiho so that Shiho was facing the wall lying on her left side and Nao was spooned up against her with her arm draped over Shiho's side. "Better?"

"Yes." Shiho said closing her eyes trying to drift off to sleep. They laid there for a short while until she felt Nao cupping her breast. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm horny." Nao replied continuing to grope her breast.

"Yeah well I'm not." Shiho said biting her lip to hold back a moan.

"You're lying Spiral." Nao said a smirk on her face as she leaned forward nibbling on Shiho's ear. "You know how I know you are lying? Even now you are stifling a moan, your nipples are hard and I bet if I were to reach down here." Nao moved her hand down tracing it across Shiho's stomach until she reached her underwear then stuck her hand inside, "Yep your wet. Admit it Spiral this turns you on."

"Stop it Juliet." Shiho weakly said feeling her body rock into Nao's hand.

"Make me." Nao said moving to her neck biting at it then licking the reddening skin afterwards. "You don't want me to stop that's why you are doing anything."

"I hate you." Shiho said throwing her head back fully moaning now as she rode Nao's hand. The devious red head's only response was a quiet chuckle in her ear. "God Juliet fuck me."

Shiho couldn't control herself she wildly thrashed against Nao moaning louder now. "You are making too much noise Spiral." Nao said grabbing the sheet and putting it inside Shiho's mouth. "Much better you don't want to scare the corals." Shiho let out a muffled scream then buried her face into pillow. Nao waited a minute then pulled her hand out of Shiho's underwear. "Don't even think about falling asleep Spiral. Not until you've used that spiral technique of yours on me."

"Give me a minute." Shiho said but Nao kept poking and shaking her. "Fine," Shiho said sitting up and crawling down and pulling Nao's underwear off.

"What no foreplay?" Nao teased as she rolled onto her back arranging the pillow behind her head as Shiho started licking her leg, "I said foreplay not teasing. Ah yes much better." Nao said as Shiho started licking her straight on. "Come on Spiral." Nao said arching as Shiho started twirling her tongue inside of her. "Oh god there we go." Nao said kicking her leg out and grabbing the pillow. As usual it didn't take Shiho long to make Nao come and she fell back on the bed panting.

"There can we sleep now?" Shiho asked crawling back up and resuming the position they were in before Nao got an itch realizing she was already asleep.

(Two days later, Cafeteria)

"Orange or apple juice?" Nao asked as Shiho held a tray with both their food on it.

"Orange," Shiho said as Nao grabbed two glasses of orange juice setting them on the tray.

"Miss Zhang, Miss Huit." Miss Maria said following them to a table. "You two seem to be getting along better. Sure you had a rough first day but you seemed to work it out."

"Piece of cake it's going to take more then this to get ride of me." Nao said eating her eggs but she seemed to have trouble using her left hand though she was better now then she was before.

"I can't help but think you had some help." Miss Maria said having seen them walking out of Shizuru's office the other day.

'None at all Miss Maria, we just figured that if were going to get through this we had to work together." Shiho said.

"Very well, let's see that this behavior continues." Miss Maria said taking the cuffs off and walking off.

"Pass the salt." Shiho said looking over to Nao.

"Get it yourself." Nao said ignoring her.

The End….

_Author Notes: I got the idea for the first scene of this chapter from some official artwork off of a calendar scan. If you haven't seen it let me know and I will send you a copy. I made reference to Nao's chapter of my other fic called My Past if you are a little confused go read it. A little more info Nao and Shiho aren't exactly a couple they have this friends with benefits thing going. Check out my fic The Truth Hurts to see more. And yes I know I am shameless plugging my other fics but I can so I will. _


	7. Chapter 7: Firsts

(Fuka Palace, Windbloom)

A young girl stood at the gates of the palace wearing a dark gray suit with a dark red tie on, she had short black hair. She looked towards the palace then down at her watch. "Hey boy there is no loitering here move on before we have to arrest you." A guard said stopping near her on his patrol mistaking her for a boy.

"It's alright guard Chie's waiting for me." A girl wearing a simple blue dress with a short jacket over it said. Her long brown hair was down and she was wearing one gold bracelet on her right wrist.

The guard nodded then stepped back starting his rounds again. "Hai, Lady Aoi."

"You look beautiful." Chie said as she held her arm out for Aoi.

"No flower?" Aoi asked. For the last year every single time Chie came to visit she always had a blue rose in her hand. The coral had been chasing after her ever since they had met but Aoi had resisted until now. She wasn't exactly sure why she finally gave into Chie and agreed to go on a date with her.

"I wasn't sure if it was appropriate." Chie said with a smirk as she twirled her hand then blew on it a blue rose appearing in it, she then handed it to Aoi her hand lingering when it touched the other girl's hand.

"Oh so your a magician now? Aoi giggled then blushed pulling her hand away.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Chie said dropping her arms to her side as she stared at the ground wondering why she was so nervous she had been out with so many girls and never once felt like this. What was it about Aoi that did this to her?

Aoi smiled and then held her hand out, "Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall." Chie said pulling her gaze up from the ground then linked her arm through Aoi's arm.

"So who did you get to watch Mashiro-sama?" Aoi said remembering that it was one of the clauses of this date. Before Aoi agreed to go out with Chie she had to find someone to cover for her.

"Akane-chan, Kayla-chan and Hyoni-chan," Chie said she had spent several hours convincing the three girls to help her out. It had cost her three weekends of chores but hopefully would be well worth it.

"That Akane-chan is so cute. I've seen her with a young man I think his name as Kazuya?" Aoi said they had arrived earlier telling Mashiro that it was an extra credit project. Mashiro had wondered why it wasn't cleared through her but Aoi managed to explain that she had approved it thinking that Mashiro wouldn't mind and had forgotten to tell her having been busy with planning the spring ball that was only a couple of nights ago.

"Hai, one of Cardair's princes he's studying at the university. I fear Akane-chan may care too much for him it will only hurt her in the long run." Chie said knowing full well that being an Otome meant that you couldn't have a normal relationship with men.

"Is this because he's a male? Chie you shouldn't say such things." Aoi said she had heard a little about Otome but honestly didn't know much. The last Otome assigned to Windbloom had been when she was just a small child and she didn't remember much about Rena Sayers.

"No, it's because someday she'll have to choice being loving him or being an Otome. She's wanted to be an Otome since she was a child or so she tells me." Chie said.

"Well, let's not concern ourselves. Speaking of, Chie, I've heard a rather nasty rumor." Aoi said glancing over at Chie.

"Such as?" Chie asked arching her eye brow.

"That you're involved in something big over at Garderobe." Aoi said hearing stories about Chie being a playgirl and she had seen her several times in town each time with a different girl.

"Aoi about that….." Chie said trailing off and looking away ashamed.

"Chie?" Aoi said trying to pull Chie back.

"Hai?" Chie asked still looking away.

Aoi reached up and touched Chie's cheek turning her to look at her, "Just promise me that you'll lay off the booze and not get caught in a situations like that anymore."

"I think I can lay off the drinking but you mean I have to be faithful to just one girl?" Chie said with a smirk her cockiness coming back to her.

"Chie!" Aoi said getting ready to slap her but stopped centimeters before strikening and held her side laughing.

"I'm kidding Aoi; if you want me to be a one woman gal then I think I can try." Chie said grabbing Aoi from behind holding her around the waist enjoying the feeling of being so close.

"There will be no trying Chie Hallard, either you are or your not." Aoi said struggling to get out at first then stopped leaning back into Chie realizing she was enjoying being held like this.

"So does this mean we are officially going out then?" Chie said leaning towards Aoi's neck speaking into her ear causing the hair on Aoi's neck to rise and her to shiver in her arms.

"Well, I think I could do better but, I think you disserve a chance. I can't help thinking if that skin is just as tan underneath." Aoi said blushing as she realized what she just said and quickly covered her mouth.

"Could be I know a few places at Garderobe where one can sunbath in private. But then again there is only one way to find out." Chie said nibbling on Aoi's ear causing her to shiver even more.

"We'll see about that. You still have to pass your date exam. And even then I'm not easy." Aoi said slipping out of Chie's arms and running down the street. "Anyway where are we going? I'm a little hungry."

"I figured you would be I reserved a table at Imperial Rose." Chie said chasing after Aoi.

"Chie, you don't have to go broke. I wouldn't want you to have to take a second job because of me." Aoi said taking Chie's hand again.

"You would be amazed at all the connections I have." Chie said still wondering what Shizuru Viola was thinking when she gave Chie a town pass and reservations at the Imperial Rose saying whatever they ordered was to be put on her tab.

"Let's go then." Aoi said as they both headed to the restaurant, "Chie this is so pretty, only the rich families can get in here. How did you do it?"

"Honestly Meister Viola has table always reserved here for her it's her favorite restaurant or so I hear. She let me borrow it." Chie said just as puzzled as Aoi she really didn't know why Shizuru was doing this.

"You're in with Meister Viola, those are some connections." Aoi said having met Shizuru Viola a few times in her various dealing for Princess Mashiro.

"Yeah, do just we'll just say she owed me a favor." Chie said stopping at the counter, "Reservations for Hallard."

"This is so beautiful Chie!" Aoi said as they were lead to a table.

"Yes it is," Chie said pulling Aoi's chair out then sitting down as the waiter came back with a bottle of wine pouring two glasses then handing Chie the bottle, "Zipang wine vintage fifty years ago?"

"It's a real light wine almost like drinking a sweet fruit drink." Aoi said taking a sip then looking up hearing what Chie said, "One of those cost a month of my salary. And I'm not cheap."

"Complements of Meister Viola," The waiter said before he bowed then left the couple alone.

"Chie, just exactly did you do for the Graceful amethyst? You didn't did you? I thought she was with the principal of Garderobe." Aoi said her mind racing with thoughts of Chie's flirtations knowing that Shizuru Viola was just as big of a flirt but totally devoted to the Principal of Garderobe.

"She had a little matter that needed taken care of so I helped her out." Chie lied wondering what she would owe Shizuru after this.

"Chie, you sound like you're into something…shady." Aoi said reaching across the table taking Chie's hand.

"Nothing to worry about," Chie blushed.

"I should hope not. One thing I will not be the flavor of the week." Aoi said stroking Chie's hand.

"Oh no Aoi you are something far more then that." Chie said as she stood up and held her hand out, "Care to dance?"

"It's been so long, I think I may have forgotten." Aoi said with a blush thinking of the last time she danced it must have been at least two years ago.

"Nonsense dancing is something you can never forget especially if you have the right partner." Chie said still holding her hand out as Aoi took it. Chie pulled her close and twirled her around with the music.

(Other side of the restaurant)

Off in another end of the restaurant two women sat at a table. One of them a woman with long brown was facing the dance floor whereas the other woman had long blue hair was facing her. The first was dressed in a gown with her hair up while second was dressed in a dark blue suit. "Look Puppy, they are so cute," The brown haired woman said pointing to Chie and Aoi though the other woman seemed more occupied with her dinner, "Natsuki."

"Eh?" Natsuki said looking up not following what she was pointing at, "Shizuru?"

Shizuru pointed again, "I like watching you eat but you need to pay more attention."

Natsuki glanced where Shizuru pointed seeing Chie and Aoi, "Did we come here for a romantic dinner or to spy on the number two coral and her girlfriend? I don't understand why you had to give our table to Hallard." They were seated at another table further from the dance floor. Their normal table was right next to it. Shizuru loved watching people dance and on occasion could even drag Natsuki out to dance with her.

"I hardly call this romantic." Shizuru reached across the table wiping Natsuki's face with a nearby napkin, "And it was your idea to hook the two of them up."

"What the food here is good." Natsuki said taking the napkin from her wiping her own face. "Wait a minute, my idea? It was your idea I merely agreed, anything to keep her hormones under control." Over the last year Natsuki had quelled more fights over Chie Hallard then she could remember ever doing with any girl at Garderobe. Sure there had been other playgirl's but none quite like Chie Hallard. The girl could charm anyone and never could stay happy with just one girl. "Would you rather be dancing?"

"Too good, for a second I thought Haruka had died her hair blue." Shizuru giggled thinking of Natsuki quickly eating her food even though it had a generous helping of mayo on it. "Plus you have two left feet Puppy." Shizuru said remembering when Natsuki was a coral and she had tried to teach her to dance.

"About that I've been taking lessons with Yukariko. I was planning on waiting until your birthday to surprise you but it's only a month away." Natsuki said reaching across the table taking Shizuru's hand kissing it.

"Poor woman, I praise her patience if she could teach you to dance. I remember when I tried to teach you to waltz when you were a coral as part of the requirements. My foot still aches where you broke two of my toes with your lead foot." Shizuru teased.

"I've apologized a hundred times for that already and I waited on you hand and foot until it got better!" Natsuki said turning bright red.

"Fu fu Puppy, well let's see what you can do. Try not to alert them to our presence. You probably still loose your distance perception and bump into people." Shizuru said then held her hand out.

"You would be surprised." Natsuki said taking her and leading her to the dance floor.

(Dance Floor)

Chie held Aoi tight to her rocking slowly as Aoi's head dug into Chie's shoulder. "Chie, I like this."

"It's nice isn't it?" Chie said with a smile stroking her hand in Aoi's hair.

"Thank you Chie ... Thank you for trying so hard." Aoi said burying her face into Chie's chest.

"My mother always said if you are going to anything do it right." Chie said.

"She was a smart woman," Aoi said as she slid her hands down to Chie's rear cupping it.

"No fair I was given orders that I can't touch you there but you can touch me there?" Chie said jumping a little. She had found it hard all night to control herself especially on the dance floor so close to her.

Aoi let out a giggle then said, "Good things come to those that wait."

"I suppose I'll have to wait then. Tell me is this too forward?" Chie said leaning down and kissing Aoi's check. It wasn't the first time she had kissed Aoi but it was the first time since the riverfront several months ago. That night had been amazing; she had snuck into the palace to wish Aoi a happy birthday and they ended up walking along the river. Chie couldn't help herself she had kissed Aoi. But after that it seemed like Aoi was avoiding her. Chie had asked if she had done something wrong but Aoi wouldn't even talk to her. It had taken a few weeks before she could even get that. Chie was truly surprised when Aoi agreed to go out with her tonight.

"More." Aoi said her voice just barely above a whisper.

"Like this?" Chie said with a smile then kissed her lips.

Aoi returned the kiss sighing into Chie, "That's more like it," Aoi said as someone bumped into Chie.

"That's three Puppy, you know what happens if you get to five." Shizuru said smirking. Natsuki was doing a lot better then she was a coral but still had bumped into a few people. Shizuru teased her saying that if Natsuki could go the whole night without bumping into five people she would be her slave tonight but if she did then Natsuki would have to be her slave.

"Principal?" Chie said seeing the two of them standing there and realizing that Natsuki had been the one to bump into her.

"Way to give us away Shizuru!" Natsuki growled, she hated when Shizuru used that nickname in public especially in front of one of her students.

"I didn't do anything. Enjoying yourselves?" Shizuru gracefully said.

"Puppy?" Chie snickered getting a glare from Natsuki and decided to drop it.

"Hai we are, Chie told me this was a gift from you. Thank you Meister Viola." Aoi said nodding to Shizuru then leaned close to Chie whispering, "It's cute, she does kinda look like a puppy."

Shizuru giggled, "See, I knew I wasn't the only one that thought you were a cuddly puppy. And you're welcome."

"Shizuru don't call me that in public especially in front of one of my students!" Natsuki snarled.

"She barks too." Chie said causing Aoi to giggle.

"Hallard I suggest you go enjoy your meal and your evening out or all I have to say is number fifty." Natsuki said glaring at the younger girl.

"All I have to say is couch." Shizuru cooed into Natsuki's ear causing the principal to jerk bumping into someone. "Four."

Natsuki started to complain that it shouldn't count then stopped looking sweetly at Shizuru, "My pretty little cobra I do believe the waiter is bringing our desert." Natsuki said looking over to their table.

"Let's go then, enjoy the evening girls." Shizuru said as Natsuki lead her back to the table.

Chie lead Aoi back to the table and then called over a waiter, "Order whatever you want dinner is on the Archmeister."

"I already feel like I'm rich. I don't know really." Aoi said glancing over the menu.

"Mind if I order for you then?" Chie said as she glanced over the menu as well.

"Hai, go ahead." Aoi said folding the menu and looking up at Chie as she ordered in Arian. She had noticed when they first sat down that the waiter had a similar accent as Chie. "My Arian is a little rusty."

"Well then you will be surprised then." Chie said reaching over holding Aoi's hand again.

"I guess I will." Aoi said blushing they sat together in silence for while staring at each other.

"You meal is here," The waiter said as he came back and set a lobster plate down in front of both of them along with another bottle.

"Chie this looks amazing." Aoi said.

"Meister Viola recommended it. The drink though was my idea, a crisp apple cider popular in my homeland.

"Chie Hallard, Are you tying to get me into your bed?" Aoi said smiling.

"I promised you a good time. As far as it goes is up to you." Chie said.

(Fuka Palace)

"I had a good time tonight Chie." Aoi said standing before her bedroom door.

"I promised that you would." Chie said stroking Aoi's cheek.

Aoi leaned forward and kissed Chie on the cheek, "Thank you" she said before she started to open her door. Chie reached out and put her hand on Aoi's shoulder causing Aoi to stop. She then turned her around then leaned her against the door pressing herself into Aoi as she kissed her. Aoi reached down and open the door and then slipped inside pulling Chie with her then pushed Chie against it to close it.

"Mmmm Aoi" Chie said as she flipped them around so Aoi was against the door her hand traveling up Aoi's leg.

Aoi blushed a little then started whimpering, "Don't stop." Chie pushed her further against the door as she lowered her kisses to Aoi's neck and chest pushing her light jacket off onto the floor. Aoi whimpered even more and then held Chie's head whispering, "The bed…"

"Hai," Chie said and then picked her up and carried her over to the bed laying her down stroking her hand over Aoi's cheek the hunger apparent in her eyes. Aoi pushed Chie's jacket off and pulled her shirt out before ripping it open. "That was a new shirt." She said as she slid the straps down Aoi's shoulders.

Aoi held her arms up allowing Chie to slide it down and off of her exposing her breasts as she reached up and stroked Chie's cheek pulling Chie into a kiss, "I'll mend it later."

"A fair trade," Chie said breaking the kiss and leaned down taking one of Aoi's nipples in her mouth.

Aoi seemed to be enjoying it closing her eyes images running in her mind but it wasn't Chie. It was a young man with light blonde hair, her fiancée making love to her. The images in her mind changed to her standing before a different man in uniform holding tight as she cried. Her eyes flew open and she screamed, "No!" Aoi after screaming her lungs out proceeded to kick Chie off of her with a surprise amount of force causing her to fly back into the wall behind her. "No! No! No!" Aoi cried and curled into a ball, "No! No!"

Chie sat up then ran over to Aoi pulling her into her lap and gently stroking her hair wondering what the heck just happened. "Aoi! Aoi!"

"No! No! Please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone! It's so cold! I don't want to be alone! Don't want to! ... Don't want to! Aoi said as she rocked back and forth crying seemingly unaware of Chie.

"Shh it's alright Aoi you're not alone I'm here for you. I'm not leaving and we don't have to do it." Chie said holding her still gently rubbing her shoulders. Aoi slouched forward crying even more not realizing she was clutching to Chie. The young coral pulled the blanket up around Aoi holding her close still as she started to sing an old Arian lullaby that she used to sing to her sister Shie when the younger girl had nightmares.

"Mmmm ... Who are you? And what are you doing in my room?" Aoi said looking up at Chie.

"Aoi, it's me Chie. Chie Hallard." Chie said still stroking her hair.

"Chie?" Aoi said then snapped back and started to cry again, "I'm so sorry! It happened again didn't it? I'm so sorry!"

"Aoi are you alright?" Chie said kissing her forehead.

"What happened? The last I remember was were here on the bed and…" Aoi said.

"Aoi, we were here about to make love but then you screamed and pushed me away. You started crying the only thing I could do was hold you." Chie said.

"I'm so sorry Chie." Aoi said hugging Chie deeply.

"No, I'm sorry Aoi maybe it was too soon." Chie said kissing her forehead again.

"Chie?" Aoi said her voice quivering.

"Yes?" Chie asked.

"There is something I have to tell you." Aoi said pausing, "There is a reason why I was hesitant to go out with you. I was engaged two years ago."

"Engaged? What happened?" Chie said stroking Aoi's hair.

"Hai, to a soldier," Aoi said looking down and sniffling, "He died in a border conflict."

"Aoi, I'm sorry I didn't know. I wouldn't have pushed so hard if I did." Chie said loosing her hold on Aoi but she didn't move.

"No, I'm glad you did. He's gone. I need to move on." Aoi said hugging tighter to Chie. "Stay with me please?"

"Of course," Chie said then pulled Aoi close to her then pulled the covers over them. Aoi leans on Chie's shoulder and pushed herself up against Chie.

The End


	8. Chapter 8: Missing You

**Missing You**

(Garderobe Administration Building)

Natsuki Kruger walked down the hall of the second floor; she passed one of the offices pausing at a small handmade sign that said, 'Shizuru Viola, Archmeister.' A more permanent sign had been ordered but hadn't arrived yet. Shizuru had just passed her probationary period even thought it had been close to six months since she graduated. Natsuki had a frown on her face it had been a month since she had seen the Archmeister who was in Cardair on a mission and wasn't expected home for another two weeks. The young Pearl had to admit she missed her, over the last year she had fallen completely in love with Shizuru. Her absence was being to affect Natsuki her grades had briefly slipped with her dropping to number three. That was until her former roommate Mai Tokiha had quite literally beat some sense into her. Shizuru had been tutoring Natsuki in dance before leaving and Natsuki hadn't bothered to learn the new dance until Mai forced her to. Mai's method had been to stomp on Natsuki's foot whenever she stepped on hers and to hit Natsuki upside the head when she moved the wrong way. It was painful at first but Natsuki brought her grade back up.

She reached up and touched the sign then continued on the way to a set of double doors. After knocking she entered seeing an older woman that resembled her only with short greyer hair sitting at a desk. "Natsuki what can I do for you?" Kihomi said gesturing to the chair in front of her desk then going back to the stack of paperwork before her.

Natsuki looked around the room not seeing Elliot Chandler the first column but she wasn't really surprised it was more so out of habit, "How do you do it?" Natsuki asked. Elliot was in Cardair with Shizuru, the Archmeister had been removed from probationary status but this was her first mission and was accompanied by Elliot.

"What exactly are you referring to?" Kihomi asked sitting her paperwork aside; though she had an idea what was bothering her niece.

"What do you do when Elliot goes on a mission?" Natsuki said knowing full well that Elliot and Kihomi were lovers most people had an idea but very few were sure about it they liked to keep their relationship discreet. "Don't you miss her?"

"Terribly," Kihomi said then smiled a rare trait for the Ice Silver Crystal like those that wore the GEM before her Kihomi wasn't one to show her emotions especially to a student but Natsuki was her favorite niece, "Elliot always writes to me she sends me a letter everyday. She likes to spray the letters with her perfume. It's the little things that make it bearable."

"Any news on when they will be back?" Natsuki asked as she nodded. Shizuru had been sending her letters not one a day but it was one every couple of days. The last one she received hadn't said when exactly they would be back but Shizuru thought the talks were going well and they would be home soon.

"The last letter I got said two weeks but it was dated a week ago. I should get their weekly report tomorrow. Elliot says that Shizuru is a natural diplomat. I suppose it helps that Fiar Grosse is found of her. You know Princess Ein was her room attendant. I think the Princess put in a few good words to Fiar about Shizuru." Kihomi said looking at the clock noticing that why they were talking the second chime had gone off it must not have been Natsuki's turn to supervise the corals in morning clean up. Then again Natsuki had a habit of trading that duty to Mai or Laula. "Shouldn't you be heading to class?"

"Yes Aunt Kihomi." Natsuki said realizing that she had missed the chime and that her first period of the day was gym by the time she got to her dorm then changed she would be late to class. She stared at the clock thinking it would turn back if she looked at it long enough. When it didn't move she swore under her breath then quickly glanced at Kihomi hoping she hadn't heard that.

Kihomi smiled at her niece then reached for a notepad writing a pass on it then handing it to Natsuki, "Here but don't think just because your girlfriend is away that you can get away with being late."

(Later that night)

Natsuki stood before yet another door with a hand made sign with Shizuru's name on it. She unclenched her hand looking at a small key with a violet ribbon attached to it Shizuru had given her a key shortly after moving out of the dorms and into the third column's room. Natsuki hadn't used the key yet she had only come to the room with Shizuru. She put the key into the lock then turned it opening the door and walking inside. The lights were out but Natsuki knew the room well enough to get around in the dark. She walked to the desk looking at the picture frames on the desk the moonlight shining through enough for her to see them. There were several pictures of Natsuki, few of Shizuru's school days and one of Shizuru's mother. A frame towards the back of the desk caught her eye and she picked it up. It was a photo of the two of them standing in the arena on the day of Shizuru's graduation right before the final Butou both of them wore their robes.

With a smile she set the photo down then glanced around the room. Her eyes stopped on a laundry basket surprised to see clothes in it. Shizuru tended to be a neat freak always pestering Natsuki about the mess in her room saying her poor room attendant was over worked. Leaving clothes in the laundry basket seemed out of character for Shizuru but then again this conference had been short notice and Shizuru hadn't known about it until the day before she left. Natsuki picked a sweater out of he basket lifting it up and smelling it. The sweater still smelled like Shizuru causing Natsuki to smile. She walked to the bed dropping onto it clinching the sweater tight. Like the garment the bed smelled like her love. Natsuki closed her eyes and before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep.

A couple hours later the door opened but Natsuki remained asleep and the figure entering the room didn't seem to notice her. The woman walked in dropping a bag on the floor and taking her uniform off dropping it over the back of her chair noticing the picture were out of order. She figured Natsuki must have come into the room while she was away. Shizuru had thought about stopping by Natsuki's room to see her but it was late and she was exhausted. She and Elliot left early in the morning by Cardair time but lost a couple hours while flying with the time zone changes.

Shizuru staggered to the bed meaning to collapse on it but by the moonlight she saw someone sleeping on the bed. At the sight of her blue haired lover she smile then sat on the edge of the bed running her hand through Natsuki's hair. "Shizuru?" Natsuki said groggily.

"Hai love," Shizuru said still stroking her hair enjoying how it seemed to glow in the moonlight. She had been quite busy at the conference to think of anything but it during the day though when she lay down at night to sleep her thoughts were full of Natsuki. If it wasn't for the long hours she put in she was sure she would have had trouble falling to sleep. It was one of the reasons she and Elliot had opted to fly back to Garderobe instead of taking a transport back. They both had loved ones they wanted to see.

"You are home early." Natsuki commented enjoying the feel of Shizuru stroking her hair. She half wondered if she was dreaming Kihomi had said it would be a couple more weeks before they got back. Even if the last letter she got was from a week ago it would have taken them at least five days to travel from Cardair to Windbloom.

"Ara is Natsuki embarrassed that I came home early and caught her sleeping in my bed clinging to a sweater?" Shizuru teased really glad that she had found Natsuki in her room.

"No!" Natsuki said sitting up as she turned a deep red blushing. She crossed her arms before her and then turned her back to Shizuru.

"Natsuki is so Kawaii when she pouts." Shizuru said leaning over Natsuki's shoulder whispering in her ear blowing on it causing the girl to blush even more.

"I miss you okay?" Natsuki said turning around and pining Shizuru to the bed hovering over her mere inches away from her lips.

"Oh how much did Natsuki miss me?" Shizuru said feeling her pulse quicken and herself shiver with each one of Natsuki's breaths.

"Alot!" Natsuki said leaning down kissing Shizuru. She kissed Shizuru for a while trailing kisses over her lips, cheeks and ears finally moving to her neck lightly sucking on it and biting it.

Shizuru moaned softy feeling Natsuki's hands caressing her, blue haired girl realizing Shizuru was only in her underwear. "Natsuki is feeling very amorous today isn't she?"

"I told you I missed you." Natsuki said moving lower kissing at Shizuru's chest tracing her bra with kisses.

"I know Natsuki I missed you too." Shizuru said urging Natsuki back up pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, "But I've been flying all night I'm exhausted. I just want to go to sleep. I promise to make it up to you."

"Do…Do you want me to leave?" Natsuki said sounding disappointed.

"No, I want Natsuki to stay and hold me all night." Shizuru said giving Natsuki another kiss stroking her hand through Natsuki's hair again.

"Ah so you just want to cuddle?" Natsuki said pulling Shizuru even closer as the column nodded. "Maybe even a little petting?"

"Sleep," Shizuru said resting her head on Natsuki's shoulder.

"Hai sleep." Natsuki said wrapping her arms around Shizuru turning the tables as she now stroke Shizuru's hair smiling when she noticed the older girl had fallen asleep. She pressed kiss to Shizuru's forehead then drifted back to sleep.

(Next Morning)

The light shined through the window hitting Natsuki across the eyes waking her up. She snuggled into Shizuru's shoulder pressing a kiss to her neck and taking a deep breath inhaling Shizuru's scent. "Mmmm Shizuru…" Natsuki mumbled then opened eyes smiling at Shizuru as she squinted the light hurting her eyes. She looked over at the clock seeing she had slept through morning clean up it was her turn to watch the corals and she had ten minutes to get changed and across the yard to the arena. "Damnit!" Natsuki swore.

"Natsuki what is it?" Shizuru said sitting up wondering why Natsuki had stop kissing her. She had to admit she loved it whenever Natsuki woke her up like that and it was nice to feel it again.

"We over slept I'm going to be late for class." Natsuki said jumping out of bed franticly looking around the room.

"Class doesn't start for ten minutes you have plenty of time to get to class." Shizuru said sitting up trying to remember which class Natsuki had first but still it wasn't that far to any of the buildings and Natsuki was a fast runner.

"I have gym class there is no way I can make it to my room change and be there in time." Natsuki said looking around for her shoes thinking she was going to be in so much trouble especially since Principal Kruger had just lectured her about being on time. "Aunt Kihomi is so going to kill me."

"I think I still have a track suit you can borrow." Shizuru said crawling out of bed walking to the closet.

"Uh Shizuru you were the number one pearl I'm only the number two different uniform." Natsuki said finding one of the shoes under the bed.

"I have one of Haruka's uniforms." Shizuru said getting it out of the closet. Last year Ein had come by for her reviews and taken both Shizuru and Haruka out against the two pearls wishes alcohol was involved. Ein had been her usual charming self when drunk and somehow Shizuru and Haruka ended up with each other's track uniforms. Both had been too embarrassed and that night was still a little fuzzy for both of them that they never traded back. "Don't ask just put it on or you will be late."

"Fine," Natsuki said taking her uniform off and quickly pulling the track suit on. "Shoes" Shizuru handed her a pair of shoes Natsuki quickly pulling them on and heading to the door. She stopped as Shizuru cleared her throat Natsuki spun around pressed a kiss to her lips then bolted out the door.

Natsuki ran as fast she could until she reached the arena falling into formation next to Mai and Laula. "You so owe me Kruger." Mai said under her breath.

"Whatever you want," Natsuki replied trying to catch her breath hoping Mai wouldn't press the issue. "I'll take your shift for as long as you want."

"What no quick excuse?" Mai said looking up as Miss Maria walked up she stole a quick glance to Natsuki, "You're glowing, Shizuru-onee-sama is back isn't she?"

"I'm not glowing." Natsuki shouted causing Miss Maria to walk straight to her. "Miss Kruger something you want to share?"

"No Miss Maria…" Natsuki said standing up straight praying that Miss Maria would just let it go and start the class.

"Very well," Miss Maria said nodding she had seen Elliot earlier this morning and figured Shizuru was back as well. She turned her back to the class then started pacing in front of them. "Today is the first day aerial sparing. We will take everything you've learned in the last year and apply it to the flying lesson Hanna-sensei has been giving you. Pair up with your standard partners and we will go two at a time. Tokiha, Kruger you are up first."

"Yes Miss Maria." They both said stepping forward and bowing respectfully to the older woman.

"Kveta, can you certify the Moon Pearl class?" Miss Maria said as the girl's GEMs glowed showing that they could call their robes at anytime. "Okay certify girls standard points match. Whichever of you to score three clean hits wins. I want a good spar not a brawl you are Otome not some street thugs flying through the air. Am I understood?"

The two of them called their robes and leapt into the air each of them holding a staff. "So spill Natsuki why are you glowing?" Mai said starting off with a strike to Natsuki's midsection.

"I told you I'm not glowing." Natsuki said flipping back dodging the staff though she over estimated and did a double back flip before gaining control again.

"You are so glowing Natsuki and you owe me for being late that's two days in a row I've done coral watch for you." Mai said blocking a high strike.

"Fine yes Shizuru is back and yes I was with her. We over slept." Natsuki said blocking another strike.

"So I got stuck watching the corals again because you were getting laid?" Mai said ducking back then striking forward.

"I wasn't getting laid!" Natsuki said blushing as she spun around dodging Mai's attack. On the ground beneath her and saw Shizuru walking with Kihomi and Elliot. Natsuki smiled and wasn't paying enough attention to block Mai's attack getting hit right in the side of the head. Her world went black and she tumbled towards the ground with Mai chasing right behind her barely grabbing her right before she hit the ground.

"Miss Maria I didn't mean to hit her!" Mai said setting Natsuki down.

"I know Tokiha training accidents happen all the time." Miss Maria said tapping her GEM, "Kveta we need a medical team to the arena."

(Infirmary)

"How is she?" Kihomi asked Kveta the director of Garderobe with Elliot standing right behind her.

"Youko just got done examining her, I'll want to keep an eye on her but it just looks like a mild concussion." Kveta said looking at her clipboard. "From the reports Natsuki missed a block from Mai and took a blow to a head. She fell but Mai caught her before she reached the ground."

"I see the treatment?" Kihomi said as Kveta handed her the report. She briefly looked at it then handed it to Elliot who tucked it into a binder that she always carried with her.

"A few days rest and she should be fine." Kveta said. "I think she might be a little spoiled Viola-san has been with her since we brought her in."

"I think that is a safe bet particularly since I promised Shizuru that she could have the next week off for doing such a good job at the conference." Elliot chuckled knowing Shizuru would nurse Natsuki back to health seeing that she always did whenever Natsuki got hurt. Thinking about it she seemed to get hurt often. Elliot couldn't decide if Natsuki was just clumsy or if she enjoyed the attention Shizuru lavished on her whenever she ended up in the infirmary.

Kihomi nodded then excused herself walking to the room Natsuki was in opening the door, "Ah gaw close the door." Natsuki winced as Shizuru covered her eyes.

"Kveta says light sensitivity is one of the symptoms of a concussion." Shizuru said as Kihomi closed the door. She waited until the light had left the room before removing her hand from Natsuki's eyes. They had turned all the lights in the room off except from a small lamp on the far side of the room and even then Natsuki complained that it hurt her eyes.

"Voice Shizuru," Natsuki said pressing her thumbs to her temples trying in vain to make her head stop hurting.

"Natsuki your aunt is here." Shizuru said stroking Natsuki's hair.

"Aunt Kihomi." Natsuki said looking up at her aunt.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." Kihomi said leaning forward gently touching Natsuki's cheek.

"My head hurts." Natsuki said.

"Kveta says you will be out for a few days. I'll make sure your instructors have someone bring your assignments down." Kihomi said kissing Natsuki on the forehead. "Next time you spar try not to day dream."

Natsuki winced when the door opened and Kihomi left. Shizuru covered Natsuki's eyes again then pressed a kiss to her cheek. "My poor Natsuki," Shizuru said taking a cold wet cloth from a bowl and gently placing it on Natsuki's forehead. "What was Natsuki day dreaming about when she should have been paying attention to Mai-chan's attack? Was Natsuki paying more attention to one of Mai-chan's other assets?"

"What?" Natsuki said louder then she wanted to making her head hurt even more. "Owww. I saw you in the courtyard and I guess I got distracted."

"How sweet my Natsuki was thinking of me." Shizuru said stroking her hair. "Get some rest now love."

"Stay with me?" Natsuki asked looking up at Shizuru.

"Of course," Shizuru said smiling, "But you need to stop getting hurt there has to be a better way to get out of class to spend time with me."

The end…


	9. Chapter 9: Vacation

**Vacation**

(Courtyard, Garderobe)

The entire campus was gathered in the courtyard as Kihomi Kruger paced before them. "Winter Break starts today after this briefing I will release you for two weeks. Those of you approved for leave are reminded to be on your best behavior. If I receive any information of students acting a fool your will be disciplined. As long as you wear a GEM you are under the rules of Garderobe whether you are in Windbloom, Cardair or wherever you call home." Kihomi said pausing at the end of the coral line staring at a young coral with short blonde hair. "However this does not mean you can leave your GEM in your dorm room and be free of the campus rules. You are representatives of Garderobe remember that and act accordingly."

"Now that Principal Kruger is off her soap box," Elliot Chandler said looking over to Kihomi with a smile softening the glare on the Principal's face. "Desert Transports has offered free transportation for all students to any of the outlying port towns. Though as Principal Kruger said you need to behave; for many of you especially the corals this is your first time away from home and Garderobe. If you do run into any trouble make contact with the nearest Otome. The pillars will be spread out on Earl if you are near one make contact with them before going to another Otome. Maya Bylthe will be holding the fort down here at Garderobe, Nunoe Geoffrey will be in Cardair, the Principal and I will be in Aries while Valerie Alvarez will be in Annam. If you can't contact one of them then contact your nation's Otome. Enjoy your vacation girls."

"Those not leaving report to Miss Maria for assignments you will not be required to work all day but you will keep this campus maintained. Maya Bylthe will be the acting Principal so show her the same respect you would me. Some of you show her better then you would me. Dismissed," Kihomi said the girls scattering.

(Desert Port)

Haruka sat down in her cabin after securing her bag in the overhead rack. She leaned back closing her eyes. The trip to Aries was only a little over two hours. Two hours before she saw Yukino. The door to the cabin swung open causing Haruka's eyes to shoot open," Victor what the hell are you doing in my cabinet?"

"Viola, my name is Viola..." Shizuru corrected glaring then continued, "It's a cabin not a cabinet Haruka-chan and it wasn't reserved."

"No Viola I mean why are you even on this transport?" Haruka said emphasizing her name. "First you are from Windbloom; secondly you are a ward of Garderobe. Tell me what the hell you re doing on a transport to Aries?" Haruka said standing and blocking the entrance.

"Aries is on the way to Annam." Shizuru said motioning for Haruka to move but the blonde stayed where she was blocking the path.

"No way Kruger is letting her favorite ward wander off to Annam." Haruka said remembering having heard Shizuru talking about how she had family in Annam but as far as Haruka knew Shizuru was estranged from her family.

"I'm the only ward of Garderobe." Shizuru said crossing her arms starting to get annoyed. She had been late getting to the transport and most of the cabins had been filled up or reserved. She really didn't want to spend the trip on the deck being leered at by old men or Otome fan girls.

"Shizuru-chan did you find us a cabin?" Ein said coming up behind the brunette placing her hand on Shizuru's shoulder making the coral jump and turn to her.

"Haruka-chan said she would share her cabin with us Onee-sama." Shizuru said stepping aside for Ein a wide smile on her face knowing Haruka would never refuse her Onee-sama.

"I did no-" Haruka said getting cut off by a glare from Shizuru. "Of course Onee-sama."

Haruka finally stepped out of the way and plopped down on to the bench. "Thank you for sharing Haruka-chan." Ein said sitting on the bench across from her, Shizuru quickly sitting next to Ein after she put their bags in the overhead rack. "Haruka-chan are you going home to Aries?"

"Hai," Haruka said a smile on her face knowing this would be the first time she would see Yukino since leaving for Garderobe. "I will be staying with my father." She lied. Her father had offer for her to stay with him but she had told him she would visit but she wanted to stay with Yukino.

"And a young councilwoman," Ein said a smirk on her face. Before selecting her room attendants she had done a little research on them. She knew that Shizuru's first year had been paid for by her father but do to a disagreement guardianship of her had been signed over to Garderobe and that Principal Kruger planned on paying for her Pearl year. Haruka Armitage on the other hand was being sponsored by Yukino Chrysant a young councilwoman from Aries. Chrysant seemed to be a popular politician from the research Ein had done and after digging a little deeper she learned that Yukino Chrysant and Haruka Armitage were lovers.

Haruka coughed turning bright red, "Yes it will be good to see Ms. Chrysant again."

"Ms. Chrysant?" Shizuru smirked. "Come on Haruka-chan we both know you are more familiar with her then that."

"We are friends okay?" Haruka growled glaring at the other coral Shizuru had a way of grating on her nerves it was bad enough they had to live together she wanted to get away from the viper for short while.

"Please I know you are more then friends; maybe friends with benefits." Shizuru laughed. "We live together I've seen your photos and you talk in your sleep."

"It's perfectly normal to a girlfriend Haruka-chan." Ein said with a smile looking at Shizuru out of the corner of her eye, "Many well known Otome do."

"Hai, Onee-sama" Haruka said still blushing then changed the subject. "Are you going to see your father Onee-sama?"

"Hai, it will be nice to see my family. I stayed in Windbloom over the summer." Ein said having taken advantage of Garderobe's summer school program glad that she had because it had allowed her to meet Shizuru and convince the younger girl that being an Otome wasn't a bad thing.

"And you Victor?" Haruka said calling Shizuru by the wrong name again this time not by mistake but to annoy the other coral.

Before Shizuru could answer Ein spoke hoping to defuse yet another fight between her room attendants the last one had ended with Shizuru being thrown through a table and Haruka through a window. Ein still didn't know what caused the fight when Miss Maria interrogated them neither would say why. Ein wasn't sure what to do about it nothing seemed to work to get them to get along. "When I found out Shizuru-chan was going to stay on campus I invited her to come home with me. Two weeks working for Miss Maria I couldn't allow that."

"Thank you for inviting me Onee-sama." Shizuru said blushing as she felt Ein put her hand on her thigh.

(Aries Port)

Haruka stood on the deck of the ship wearing a crisp freshly press grey military uniform watching the city come into view. She had left the cabin when the captain announced they were docking in the Capital. There were quite a few people waiting on the dock but she only cared about one. Searching the crowd she spotted a young woman with short brown hair standing next to a black sedan. The transport had barely pulled into the station when Haruka jumped off hastily going to the woman. "Yukino!" Haruka said resisting the urge to grab Yukino press her against the sedan and kiss her.

"Wow Haruka-chan you look really good." Yukino said blushing. This was the first time she had seen Haruka in her uniform. It fit the blonde really well and Yukino notice that Haruka had toned out a little more and had a light tan. She reached out straightening Haruka's tie then brushed her finger over the gold bars on Haruka's lapels. "Very handsome lieutenant,"

"Th-thank you Yukino," Haruka stuttered as the driver of the car stepped around opening the door for them. Haruka had barely sat down and the door closed when Yukino tackled her showering her with kisses. "Yukino!"

"Yes?" Yukino said as she stopped kissing her and leaned on Haruka's arm gently tracing her fingers down it. Haruka sighed and pointed with her free hand to Yukino clinging to her. "Haru-chan I haven't seen you in three months I think I'm allowed a little groping."

"Hai, hai." Haruka said patting Yukino's arm then pressed the intercom, "Driver, Chrysant Manor please."

(Chrysant Manor)

The sedan pulled into the driveway of a large house then he got out opening the door for them and taking Haruka's bag. They made it half way up the porch when a young around ten years old with short red hair and glasses pounced on them. "Haruka-chan!" The girl said.

Haruka grabbed the girl who leapt into her arms trying not to fall over, "Irina-chan!" Haruka said as she set the girl down. "It's good to see you."

"Onee-chan says you are the number two coral!" Irina said walking up the steps with Haruka's arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah but I plan to be the number one by the end of the semester. I bested Victor in the last three Butou. I'm inches away from taking it from her." Haruka proudly said.

"Victor? You mean Shizuru Viola?" Irina said. Like her older sister she often found herself correcting the blonde. She recalled seeing a picture of Shizuru and Haruka in the Otome Inquire in an article about how they were just half a point apart and that it had been twelve years since someone scored as high as they did though never before had two students done it at the same time.

"Yeah, Yeah her" Haruka said, "Just half a point and it's mine."

"Haruka-chan I'm proud of you no matter what rank you have." Yukino said as they sat down on a sofa Yukino instantly curling up against Haruka.

The blonde pulled Yukino to her gently kissing her neck. "Yukino…" Haruka said pulling her chin into a kiss. The councilwoman sighed contently finding herself moving closer until she was in Haruka's lap returning the kiss.

"Right so that's my queue to leave." Irina said standing from a chair across the room. Yukino started to disengage herself but Irina waved her off, "Don't worry I'll catch up later have fun getting it on. You've been stressed out lately getting laid would be good for you."

"Irina Woods!" Yukino exclaimed standing up as her adopted little sister walked to the door. She had a shocked look on her face; Irina was barely ten years old. "Where did you learn to talk like that?" Irina ignored her still walking to the door a smirk on her face. "That's it no more soap operas for you!"

"Sure thing Onee-chan," Irina said with a wink before closing the door to the study. She stopped by one of the maids telling them not to go in the study for a while then went upstairs to catch the next episode of 'Passions'.

"Maybe I've been spending too much time at the office." Yukino said while Haruka pulled her back to the sofa. Irina had been out of school for a week the schools in Aries giving their students three weeks off. It was nearing the end of the year so all three councils were in a rush to get as many bills through parliament before the New Year. Yukino had three bills on the floor that she had drafted and another two that she had been the co-drafter. She had been putting in long hours at the office and hadn't been able to spend as much time as she wanted with Irina.

"You are a little tense," Haruka said rubbing Yukino's shoulders feeling several large knots in them. Haruka knew this time of year was always stressful it was one of the reasons she was happy to come home. She wasn't very good with politics but she wanted to help Yukino in any way she could even if it was just a back rub.

"Things have been hard since we lost papa." Yukino said rolling her shoulders into Haruka's hands. A smile crossed her face; Haruka had always had talented hands knowing exactly where to press or rub to make all of her cares disappear.

"I know baby." Haruka said leaning forward kissing her neck. "Let me help you relax."

"Hai, Haru-chan" Yukino said tilting her to the side exposing it to Haruka. As she continued to kiss her neck Haruka's hands rubbed her shoulders dropping down her arms brushing against them. Yukino leaned back more into her with her eyes closed losing herself to Haruka. God how she missed this, how she missed Haruka. The blonde always came off gruff and hard to people but with Yukino it was different. Haruka had a heart of gold she just didn't show it to everyone.

Haruka dropped her hands down to Yukino's waist resting them there for about a minute before bringing them up and unbuttoning Yukino's shirt pushing it off her shoulders kissing her back. The shirt hit the ground and a cool breeze from the fan blew against Yukino's bare skin. She wasn't sure if it was because of the breeze or Haruka that she was shivering. "Lower Haru-chan," Yukino said as Haruka leaned back taking Yukino with arching down and kissing her chest. Yukino was a little smaller then average but Haruka didn't mind she was in love with Yukino and that's all that mattered.

She traced her fingers down Yukino's satin bra enjoying the feeling of the brown hair girl shivering. Haruka drew a line around to the back expertly unclasping it then slipping it off. She pressed several kisses to her back then pressed Yukino to the sofa. Yukino moaned softly into Haruka's mouth because of the hands kneading her breasts. "You are so beautiful Yukino." Haruka said taking Yukino's skirt off tugging lightly on her panties after a brief moment of teasing they came off and joined the rest of her clothing. By now Yukino was shaking with anticipation.

"Less teasing," Yukino said while Haruka kissed her stomach refusing to move down until she was forced down lower. She jumped when she felt Haruka lick around her thigh then into her center. "Oh god!" Yukino cried thinking it had been far too long since she had been intimate with Haruka. With each time Haruka's tongue explored inside Yukino felt herself inching closer to heaven. Her hands latched onto Haruka's hair thinking briefly that it felt like silk but only for a split second she could barely focus on anything. The room felt like it was spinning. "More….more…" Yukino said being rewarded by a finger being pressed into her.

Haruka reached up with her free hand squeezing Yukino's breast alternating her squeezes with each thrust of her tongue and fingers. She glanced up at Yukino seeing her face flushed as she panted clutching her shoulders. Even though she still had her clothes on Haruka was sure she would have scratch marks on her shoulders. "Haruka! Haruka!" Yukino shouted as she climaxed. Haruka finished up with Yukino then moved back up cuddling with her. "I love you Haruka." Yukino said dropping her head on Haruka's shoulder.

"I love you too Yukino." Haruka said grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch pulling it over them.

The End…


	10. Chapter 10: Haze

**Haze**

(Courtyard, Garderobe)

"Come on Natsuki-chan you have to go!" A young red head said tugging on a blue haired girl's arm. "It will be fun I promise."

"Mai! What part of I have plans already do you not understand?" Natsuki said trying to pull her arm free and failing.

"Plans you always have plans." Mai whined they went through this every week. It had become a ritual the girls had. Every Friday they would to the karaoke club and every Friday Natsuki fought to get out of it. Usually using Shizuru as an excuse it worked most of the time.

"I bet she has a date with Shizuru-Onee-sama!" A blonde with long hair tied in a ribbon said.

"Shizuru-Onee-sama is so perfect isn't she Rosalie?" Another blonde said this one with short hair. "Natsuki-Onee-sama is so lucky to be dating her."

"Only if you swing that way Sara," Rosalie said making her preference for men known.

"Dumb luck is more like it." A girl with short light blue hair said.

"Laula it's not like Natsuki-chan had a choice. Shizuru-Onee-sama has her on a short leash. All has to do is tug on Natsuki's lash and she is done." A girl with two black pigtails said. "Shizuru-Onee-sama says jump and Natsuki asks how high."

"Shut up Carla!" Natsuki said pouncing on Carla wrestling with her until she had Carla pinned down pulling on her pigtails.

"Ara Natsuki didn't your mother ever tell you not to pick on the other kids at the playground?" A woman in a lavender dress said as she walked over looking down at Natsuki and Carla an amused smirk on her face.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki said letting go of Carla and jumping up trying to act as nothing happened. "What's up?"

"Told you," Carla said the other girls laughing. Teasing Natsuki about her relationship with Shizuru was another hobby though it wasn't as much fun as it used to be since Natsuki actually admitted that she had a relationship with Shizuru. It was much more fun when Natsuki was closeted about her relationship.

Natsuki shot them a glare silencing all of them but Carla then turned to Shizuru a smile now on her face trying her best to ignore Carla and plotting to get her back sometime in the near future. "Shizuru..."

"My Natsuki is so Kawaii but I hope she will forgive me." Shizuru said tracing the pin in Natsuki's hair. It was a family heirloom which all the Kruger woman wore if Natsuki didn't look like Principal Kruger the hair pin would have given them away as being related. Principal Kruger could have passed as Natsuki's mother instead of her aunt.

"Forgive you for what?" Natsuki asked a blush across her face just a year ago she would have pushed Shizuru's hand away even if she did enjoy it when flirted with her. Unfortunately Shizuru flirted with every girl but Natsuki knew she was different then the others, Shizuru actually loved her.

"I have to cancel tonight's plans Principal Kihomi needs me to meet with the Regent of Windbloom tonight." Shizuru said a pout on her face she and Natsuki had planed to spend a quiet night in her room watching movies and cuddling but now she would have to spend the evening listening to a pompous old man and a spoiled six year old princess.

"Cancel..." Natsuki said disappointed half wishing that Shizuru had told her this in private that way she could make the others think she still had a date and she wouldn't have to go to the Karaoke club.

"Don't worry Shizuru-Onee-sama we'll take care of her tonight at the Karaoke party!" Mai nearly shouted throwing her hand around Natsuki's shoulder.

"Karaoke? Sounds like fun." Shizuru said pressing a kiss to Natsuki's cheek. "Enjoy." Shizuru knew Natsuki hated Karaoke but thought it was fun to watch her squirm and she knew that they girls were close to graduating and would soon go separate ways and would miss the good friendships they had made. Shizuru thought it best for them to spend as much time together as they could. Though she feared that Natsuki would be sent away to be the Otome of a far away country despite how much she had been trying to get her assigned somewhere in Windbloom.

Natsuki stood in shock watching Shizuru walk away while Carla was full out laughing. "Now you don't have a choice."

"Please Natsuki come with us!" Mai pleaded her arm still around Natsuki though now she was squeezing so tight Natsuki could barely breathe.

"It wouldn't be the same without you Natsuki-Onee-sama." Sara said.

"Fine but I'm not singing!" Natsuki said folding her arms in front of her.

(Karaoke Club)

"Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!" The girl chanted at Natsuki.

"No! I'm not singing!" Natsuki said.

"Let's get a little more of this into her and she will be belting out her love for Shizuru-Onee-sama." Carla said holding up a bottle of wine.

"Shut up Carla." Natsuki said grabbing the bottle taking a drink, "Only thing I am doing is passing out on the floor."

"No you don't." Laula said taking the bottle. "It's bad enough we are going to have to carry Mai-san home. I'm not carrying you too." She pointed over to the stage where Mai leaned heavy on Sara singing.

"Speaking of which we better get her back to the dorms before she embarrasses herself," Rosalie said watching the stage an odd look on her face noticing that Mai was singing the lyrics to a different song then the one that was playing.

"Good point I'll take her home." Natsuki said walking to the stage. "Alright Mai it's time to go home."

"What? No! We can't leave Natsuki-chan hasn't sung yet." Mai slurred almost falling over but Sara caught her. All the girls had taken turns going up and sing though Mai had taken a couple extra turns or rather she sang every other song. Somehow Natsuki had avoided going up there all night and was quite proud of herself for getting out of singing.

"Not singing let's go." Natsuki said tugging on her arm trying to pull Mai off the stage and sneak out of the club.

"I won't go until I hear Natsuki-chan sing." Mai said still using Sara to stand as she tried to pull away from Natsuki. Mai slipped and fell right into Sara's chest not bothering to right herself until Natsuki pulled on her again.

"Please Natsuki-Onee-sama." Sara said her face red room the wine and singing all night not to mention Mai had just face planted in her chest.

"One song then it's over." Natsuki said grabbing the microphone. She started singing the song while Mai slurred the back up once again singing the wrong lyrics. All the while Carla moved around snapping photos and giggling. With a growl Natsuki slammed the microphone down and grabbed Mai's arm. "There is your damn song let's go."

"Awe one more Nat-su-ki-chan!" Mai said reaching for the microphone again.

"No!" Natsuki said putting Mai in a head lock she learned in class she dragged Mai passed Carla looking at the camera. "You better burn those photos."

"Burn them? I'm making copies Nat-su-ki-chan." Carla teased making Natsuki blush. All the girls knew Shizuru liked to say her name like that and knew it was an instant way to make Natsuki blush. Natsuki growled at her as they walked by pissed off at Carla and glad that Mai hadn't noticed that she only sung one verse of the song.

(Dormitories, Garderobe)

They brought Mai onto the room dropping her on the bed. "Can you handle her?" Natsuki said her head throbbing from a mixture of the loud music, Mai's drunken vocals and the wine.

"I can take care of her I am her room attendant after all." Sara said pulling Mai's shoes off.

"Taking care of your drunk Onee-sama I must have missed that section in the brochure." Natsuki said waving as she left leaving Sara and Mai alone in the room figuring that Mai would pass out and Sara would go back to her room.

Sara giggled then put Mai's shoes under her bed thinking she heard Natsuki talking to someone in the hall. She figured it was Shizuru. Natsuki's room was just a couple doors down and Shizuru visited often.

"Sara-chan you are such a good room attendant." Mai said from the bed looking down at Sara a cheesy grin on her face.

"I am glad you are pleased with me, Onee-sama." Sara said still kneeling next to the bed looking up at her Onee-sama thinking Mai was really pretty even if right now her hair was messed and her face flushed.

"Sara-chan come sit with me." Mai said patting the bed next to her. Reluctantly Sara stood then sat on the bed blushing when Mai stroked her cheek. "You are so cute."

"Mai-Onee-sama..." Sara said a deep blush on her face she wasn't sure exactly how she felt about Mai and never before had Mai acted like this.

"Sara-chan just call me Mai." She said still stroking her cheek.

"Alright Mai-san" Sara said noticing Mai slide closer.

"No, no just Mai; no Onee-sama, san or chan just Mai. We are friends right?" Mai said leaning even closer.

"Y-yes... Mai." Sara said turning nearly as red as her uniform. Sara stared at her superior unsure of what to do until Mai grabbed her chin puling her into a kiss. Sara froze amazed and shock, she had to admit she had a crush on Mai but she didn't know if Mai was interested in girls let alone anyone. There was rumor of her dating a man with side burns in town.

"You are so cute Sara." Mai repeated moving to kiss her neck. Sara felt herself go limp reacting to Mai without realizing what she was doing. She hardly registered when Mai pulled her shirt off or pressed her to the bed.

(Next Morning)

Mai woke the next morning her head foggy. She decided then and there she was never drinking again. Poor Mai could barely remember what she did the night before. The last thing she could remember was singing with Natsuki and Sara. She tried to roll over but noticed a hand draped over her waist and a head of blonde hair resting on her shoulder. A quick assessment of her surroundings and Mai realized she was naked with bite marks all over her body. "What the hell happened last night?" Mai whispered looking down at Sara.

She carefully slid out of bed being sure not to wake Sara then walked over to the closet pulling on a pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt glancing in the mirror trying to cover the bite marks in her neck. Mai glanced to Sara then quickly and quietly bolted out the door. She ran two doors over and pounded on the door. Inside there was shuffling and a few swears before the door opened to a groggy Natsuki. "What?"

"We need to talk." Mai said frantically.

"Can it wait?" Natsuki said then leaned back into the room quietly saying. "It's Mai, hang on I'm trying to figure out what she wants."

"No." Mai said noticing that Natsuki's face was red and she thought she saw her wrapped in only a sheet.

"Hang on." Natsuki said closing the door a minute later it opened and Mai stepped it.

Inside the room Shizuru sat on the bed brushing her hair her face a little flushed. She finished then walked across the room pressing a kiss to Natsuki's cheek. "I have to get to work. I will see you later." She said then left.

"Okay what was so important that you interrupted my morning cuddle session?" Natsuki said straighten the t-shirt and shorts she had just thrown on. Shizuru and her had woken up a short while before and had continued their activities from the night before which consisted of Shizuru tormenting Natsuki until she begged for release. Natsuki was a little angry that they hadn't been able to finish but by the look on Mai's face something was defiantly wrong.

"What the hell happened last night?" Mai said.

"We went to Karaoke had a little to drink and you sang….alot." Natsuki said wondering what happened after she left Mai's room the right before. She had caught Shizuru in the hall and hadn't thought much of it when she left. It was Saturday so they had no classes.

"How did I get home?" Mai asked really wishing she hadn't blacked out the night before. Waking up naked with your room attendant and not knowing how you got like that wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"You don't remember?" Natsuki said getting a dirty look from Mai. "Sara and I carried you home."

"Then what?" Mai asked growling that Natsuki wasn't giving her a detailed account of the night but then again whenever you wanted information from Natsuki you had to be pretty blunt and prod her.

"I don't know I left." Natsuki said "Why?"

"Why because right now Sara Gallagher is lying in my bed naked and I woke up just as naked with bit marks all over me." Mai said then leaned close to Natsuki whispering, "I think we had sex!"

"So?" Natsuki said a smirk on her face everyone always teased her about having sex it was about time that she could throw it back at one of her friends. Her smirk faded when she noticed Mai wasn't amused by this, "Sara is a nice girl and cute."

"Yeah but Natsuki I'm not gay!" Mai exclaimed.

"Last night would prove otherwise." Natsuki said a small laugh coming from her as she couldn't help teasing Mai.

"You aren't helping. I was drunk." Mai said, "Natsuki what do I do?"

"I don't know. I guess you are going to have to talk to her." Natsuki said.

"Oh yeah that would go well. Sorry Sara I know we had incredibly wild sex last but you see I was drunk." Mai said.

"Wild sex?" Natsuki said arching her eyebrow. "Was it at least good sex?" Natsuki thought that whenever Shizuru got a little wild she was sore the next day but it was most definitely worth it.

"I don't know I don't even remember having sex! I have bite marks from head to toe and feel like I just had a Butou match with Haruka." Mai said.

"So there is more then that huge hickey on your neck?" Natsuki teased. "Did she tie you to the bed and spank you or something?"

"Natsuki!" Mai shouted looking the mirror again. "I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay but really you are going to have to talk to her." Natsuki said.

Mai shook her head then walked out heading back to her room pausing before the door. She took a deep breath then entered expecting to see Sara still in the room but she was gone. "I guess she left."

(One week later, Star Coral Classroom)

Sara sat in the class not paying attention to the instructor. She was thinking about last week and what happened with Mai. There were parts of the night that were fuzzy but she remembered enough of the night to know that she slept with Mai and she was drunk. They hadn't talked about it Mad had been gone when she woke. Since then it seemed like Mai was avoiding her or it could have been it was close to the end of the year and everyone especially the pearls were busy. Sara was lost in thought and didn't notice they had been excused until Rosalie tapped her. They walked into the hall bumping into Natsuki and Laula. "Natsuki-Onee-sama," Sara said stopping her. "Have you seen Mai-onee-sama?"

"Come to think of it I haven't." Natsuki said, "She hasn't been in class since day before yesterday. Maybe she is helping Aunt Kihomi."

"I haven't seen her either." Laula said seeing Shizuru walk down the hall in her robe.

"Shizuru," Natsuki said stopping her, "What's going on?"

Shizuru paused thinking if she should say anything then quietly said, "This isn't public knowledge but Mai-san is missing."

"What?" Sara said louder then she wanted.

"No one has seen her in two days and director Kveta can't locate her GEM on the Fumi system." Shizuru said, "Maya and I have been searching for her but we can't find her."

"How can her GEM not be registering on the Fumi system?" Laula asked.

"I'm not really sure if it's possible. The GEM could be damaged." Shizuru said.

"What are you going to do?" Sara asked.

"Keep looking." Shizuru said, "I'm sorry but I need to report to Principal Kruger."

(One week later, Graduation Ceremony)

"They still haven't found Mai." Rosalie whispered to Sara as they sat in the mausoleum. "I heard that she had been selected to become one of the columns. Principal Kruger declared her missing; they had trouble notifying her family Mai lied on her application. She isn't from Windbloom."

"Where is she from then?" Sara asked.

"Rumor has it she is a Princess of Zipang." Rosalie said.

"A princess…" Sara said thinking about how she had slept with a princess and possibly fallen in love with her but now she was missing. She may never find out how Mai felt about her and feared that Mai left because of her.

"Yeah they say she was going to be her brother's Otome but she was selected as a column." Rosalie said.

"Where did she go then?" Sara asked knowing Rosalie was more intoned with the gossip of Garderobe. If there was something you wanted to know Rosalie was the person to go to.

"She fell in love with boy from town and ran away with him." Rosalie said, "Isn't that romantic?"

"Yea romantic," Sara said getting hushed by Miss Maria. The entire room went quiet as music started playing. Principal Kruger walked down the isle stopping at the dais with Elliot and Shizuru following. Kihomi turned to Elliot reaching up taking her GEM out placing it on a pillow. There were murmurs in the crowd. No one knew which column was retiring and no one expected it to be the principal. Everyone started whispering wondering who would replace her and be the next principal of Garderobe. Miss Maria turned to the crowd again silencing them as the doors opened. Light flooded the room and Natsuki walked in followed by her room attendant. She wore a blue uniform with a flowing cape the same uniform that Principal Kihomi was wearing.

The end…


	11. Chapter 11: Your Eyes

**Your Eyes**

_Author Notes: This story was written for E.M.PRAETORIAN's A Moment in Time. I was asked to be a guest author for the story and decided it would be fun. The idea behind A Moment in Time is the pair in the story is unknown and the readers make their own opinion of who they think it is. It's just a short little story but it was fun to write and I hope you like it. I also plan to start writing on my other stories as well so don't worry they aren't dead yet. _

As I sit here in class I can hear Yukariko-sensei talking about some sort of ceremony practiced in Lutesia Romulus or was it Lutesia Remulus? I can't remember and sometimes wonder if she is the reason I'm stuck at the ranking I am now. As hard as I try I can't seem to pull my eyes from her. I'm always more focused on her then my studies. But really who wouldn't be?

Everything about her is perfect, her soft white skin that I long to touch, that silky blue hair and those beautiful red eyes. They are trained on the board only glancing down every so often to jot something down on her notes. Perhaps later I can ask to borrow them. She always lets me borrow her notes even though we are in the same class. Sadly, I rarely get anything out of them.

I spend most my time staring at the curves in her writing. It's no wonder she is number one. She is perfection, she no doubt will become famous, perhaps even a column, while I doubt I will even graduate. She is everything an Otome should be. She does everything right, never scoring anything less then a ninety-five percent and never losses a Butou. I continue staring at her totally unaware that someone has called my name.

She turns towards me forcing me to take a deep breath. I inhale and hold it as she mouths something and points to Yukariko-sensei. She is trying to tell me something, but I can't look away from her lips wondering what they taste like. I imagine they would be sweet with a hint of a bitter taste that blends perfectly together just like her. She always tries to act tough and never let anyone in always focused on her studies, but I know the truth she only wants those she cares about to be happy.

I hear my name again and for a second I thought it was her, but why would she call me by my last name? Finally I glance over to where she was pointing and see Yukariko-sensei standing there staring at me, sighing that yet again she caught me daydreaming. I pray that she won't hold me after class again.

If Yukariko-sensei did I would miss my walk with her. Maybe she would wait for me, but last time she did, I almost made her late to our next class. I quickly apologize for daydreaming in her class and stumble through answering the question she asked.

Several girls snicker under their breath, but I'm not paying attention to them, I'm still looking at her out of the corner of my eye. She shakes her head then goes back to watching Yukariko-sensei. I pick my pencil up and start writing notes, but still I can't focus on the lesson. All I can see is that disappointed look in her eyes. Still I at least make an effort to make it look like I am paying attention.

The rest of the class goes on with me trying to split my attention, between watching her and paying attention to the lesson; like a sign of relief, the bell rings. We all remain in our seats like good students waiting for Yukariko-sensei to finish up and give us our homework assignment, before dismissing us.

When she does, I stand and gather my books, putting them in my bag, until once again I hear my name called. I freeze this time, knowing it is her calling my name. I stare at the desk for a minute, then I glance up at her, staring directly into her eyes. Those beautiful eyes: from a distance, you could almost mistake them for brown or even orange, but up close her eyes are the prettiest shade of red I've ever seen.

Her eyes are windows into her soul, no matter what kind of mask she puts on to push people away; her eyes always tell the truth. She asks me if I am alright, to which I respond that I am. I blush as she picks up a lone book lying on the desk. It's for our next class and doesn't fit in my book bag.

As we walk she comments that my sleep was restless last night and that perhaps I should go to bed earlier tonight. How do I tell her that I didn't sleep much last night or any other night, because I spend most of the night watching her sleep and when I do finally sleep she haunts my dreams? That each night I dream of her, holding me in her arms, lightly feathering kisses all over me?

I've always been a light sleeper; I guess it was just how I was raised. Growing up like I did, there are certain habits you can never break. Each time I awake I'm alone and you still lay in your bed across the room and I realize it was just a dream.

I'll lie in bed trying not to cry knowing that there is nothing between us and probably never will be. I hide my tears, mostly because I don't want you to see me so weak nor do I want to wake you or our other roommate. She wouldn't understand; I wonder if you would? If you knew how I felt about you, would you embrace it or would you push me away? Fear prevents me from ever finding out.

I'm terrified that you wouldn't accept my feelings and would push me away. I suffer each day, because I can't have you. It's a burden I would gladly bear, if there is even the slightest chance that if you knew you would hate me and call me sick. You never talk about love or who you are interested in. Sometimes I almost find enough courage to tell you my feelings, but then I freeze and push those thoughts away. Having you, without you knowing the truth, is by far a better choice then not having you at all. I can endure it; I can endure anything for you.


	12. Chapter 12 Black Out

**Black Out**

(Principal's Office, Garderobe)

Several women sat around a table that was covered with papers. They looked like they had been there all day as there were quite a few empty cups and a few plates. "Elliot hand me the stack from the Star Coral class." Kihomi said picking a stack of papers up and dropping them in a box on the floor.

"I hate midterms." Elliot said picking up another stack and handing it to the other woman. As she spoke Miss Maria smoothed a sheet of paper then picked her stack up and dropped it into a box closing the lid and placed it onto a small stack off boxes. "Really Miss Maria how do you grade these so fast?"

"I've been doing this quite a bit longer then you, Miss Chandler." Miss Maria said picking up another stack already starting to grade the exams not using the answer keys that each of them had.

"I don't know what is worse grading these tests or taking them." Shizuru said trying to write a score on the sheet she had but her red marker was running out of ink. She grabbed another and wrote the score on top of it. "Second thought, I think I rather be taking it."

"That can be arranged Miss Viola." Miss Maria said with her normal serious face hardly looking up from her paperwork before looking back down.

Shizuru swallowed hard her hand jumping and leaving a red mark across the page. She quickly set the marker down and leaned over to Elliot whispering, "She's kidding right?"

"I don't know maybe…" Elliot said then looked up at Miss Maria hoping to se a glimmer of a smile but Maria's face was as solid as stone, "Or maybe not."

"Miss Chandler isn't your yearly review due this month?" Miss Maria said looking up at both of them. "I believe your quarterly review is due as well Viola."

"Quarterly reviews? I thought Otome only conducted reviews once a year." Shizuru said.

"Miss Viola you even thought you aren't a probationary column anymore you are still required to…" Miss Maria said until the power in the room went out. If there wasn't a large picture window in the office and the music Principal Kruger was playing they wouldn't have known that the power went out.

"Kveta," Kihomi said tapping her ear though nothing happened. "Elliot try your GEM."

"Kveta? Chandler to Kveta, come in." Elliot said tapping her GEM.

"Elliot your GEM isn't lighting up." Shizuru said noticing that both Elliot and Kihomi's GEMs hadn't lit up.

The lights in the room briefly flickered then turned out again. Kihomi's GEM lit up again, "Principal Kruger." Kveta said.

"Kruger here," Kihomi said tapping her GEM twice signaling it to play loud enough for the others in the room to hear. "We've had a power outage in my office, and my GEM and Elliot's GEM went out."

"The outage is spread far more then your office Principal." Kveta said across the communication line. "Or just your GEMS."

"How far director?" Kihomi asked dropping her head down and rubbing her forehead.

"The entire school as well as Fumi," Kveta said then yelled at another person in the laboratory, "The back up generator took a minute and a half to start up. That is what caused the delay in your GEMs."

"What caused the black out?" Kihomi asked.

"My new assistant seems to have trouble following directions." Kveta said, "Youko you better be replacing the entire line of cable and not just the segment you fired."

"Alright well how far spread is this and what is our time frame until it's repaired?" Kihomi said not noticing Elliot stand up and walk to her then started rubbing her shoulders.

"The lights I'm sorry to say are going to be off for a while." Kveta said, "You're GEMs should be fully functional though only columns and senior faculty members are. All other access is restricted do to the strain on the back up generator. How long? I don't know how long do you think it will take to replace two thousand feet of cable?"

"Director Kveta are there any classes that were participating in flight drills?" Shizuru said remembering Natsuki talking about her classes today but she wasn't sure what period Natsuki was doing flight drills. This quarter the pearl class' schedule rotated to add an aspect to the training that simulated surprise. The pearls didn't know which class they were to attend until the end of the prior class. It often was called 'Rush' due to the stressful nature. Several of the instructors enjoyed teaching one class on one side of the campus then another on the other side giving students only a few minutes to get to the next class.

"Yes, the Moon Pearl class was conducting touch and go training between third and forth chime." Kveta said pausing.

"Third chime was nearly half an hour." Miss Maria said already starting to stand up.

"Alright Elliot get down to the training grounds an assist with any injuries." Kihomi said, "Shizuru go help as well. Miss Maria I'll need you make sure the faculty keep the students under control."

"Especially the coral classes, we all know how rowdy they can get. Black outs are just as bad as snow days." Miss Maria said walking to the door.

"Kveta get those systems back online as soon as possible and send a few people to the clinic, shouldn't be anything major perhaps a few broken bones and quite a few bruises." Kihomi said.

(Training Grounds, Garderobe)

"Natsuki are you alright?" Shizuru said, they had arrived a short while before and like Kihomi predicted there were only three girls that had been injured more then a few bruises; two broken arms and an ankle.

"I'm fine Shizuru my group had already completed their rounds." Natsuki said blushing that Shizuru was standing close to her and had her hands on Natsuki's hips.

"I was so worried that my Natsuki had fallen out of the sky." Shizuru said leaning close to Natsuki blowing in her ear knowing that it turned an already blushing Natsuki three shades darker.

"I told you Shizuru I'm f-fine." Natsuki said shivering and pulling away. "Really I am. With this power outage are we still able to go out tonight?"

"I don't think it will be a problem the repairs will be done by the technicians." Shizuru said her GEM lighting up as did Natsuki's GEM and everyone on the grounds. "Tomorrow is a weekend so classes shouldn't be interrupted.

"This is Principal Kruger as of now all students are restricted to campus and all liberties for this weekend all canceled. Kruger out," Kihomi said before the GEMs cut out.

"Shizuru, I'll make it up to you I promise." Natsuki said fuming though she didn't show it. She had managed to get reservations at the Imperial Rose which had taken her four months. Sure Shizuru being a Meister Otome and Column could have gotten them by just walking in the restaurant she was proud that this was something she had done on her own.

"Natsuki doesn't have to worry I'm happy just spending time with her whether it's in my room or a fancy restaurant." Shizuru said a smile on her face.

"You knew?" Natsuki asked having only told Shizuru she had something special planed for tonight.

"I had my suspicions." Shizuru said, "But really just spending time with you is enough."

Before Natsuki could say anything Shizuru's GEM lit up and buzzed in her ear. "Shizuru, I need you to head into Wind and meet with the Regent he's claiming to have something too important to wait until tomorrow." Kihomi said.

"On my way," Shizuru said with a frown on her face, she closed the line and let out a big sigh. "I guess I'll have to take a rain check on cuddling with you tonight. Don't wait up for me Natsuki; I don't know when I will be home." The Regent was a man that often forgot that he was only a temporary ruler until the princess was old enough to take the throne and he had know idea that Garderobe and the Otome didn't report to him. He had been trying for years to get an Otome assigned to him and even told many times that his request had been denied mostly because he wanted his Otome to be the national Otome of Wind and that he wanted her to wear the Blue Sky Sapphire even though the GEM had been missing since Rena Sayers wore the GEM. He was convinced it was a Garderobe conspiracy. Poor Shizuru being the newest Column often found it her job to deal with the man.

"Shizuru," Natsuki said taking Shizuru's hand as she turned to walk away. "I can talk to my aunt maybe get her to send Elliot or maybe Miss Maria."

"Natsuki, I'm an Otome and an Otome never refuses an order." Shizuru said pressing a kiss to Natsuki's cheek and walking off.

(Pearl Dormitories, Garderobe)

Natsuki had continued the rest of her classes that day though she couldn't focus. She had planed this night to be perfect and then everything had fallen apart. She had to admit that she didn't get having a girlfriend at first but she had learned and actually enjoyed doing things for Shizuru just to see that smile on her face. The smile Shizuru never gave anyone else. Bewitching Amethyst, Shizuru was true to her GEM's name she could charm anyone with a smile. But the smile she gave Natsuki was unlike any other smile she had. It was a real smile and not just part of the mask she kept. "Why did it have to happen like this?" Natsuki said pacing her room. She paused at a knock on the door and looked at it expecting Shizuru to walk through. When she didn't Natsuki sighed and called for whoever it was it enter.

"Natsuki-chan?" Mai said entering the room a bowl in her hands, "I didn't think you would be here. I thought for sure Shizuru-onee-sama would have busted you out."

"She had to work." Natsuki said sitting down in her chair surprising Mai usually one smell of her ramen had Natsuki drooling.

"Today of all days?" Mai asked part of her knowing an Otome's day was never over.

"Yeah," Natsuki said slouching down in the chair, "Not to be rude but what's up Mai? I'm not really in the mood for company."

"Unless that company had something to do with a certain Column," Mai said getting an angry look, "I made a big pot of ramen those sandwiches the cafeteria is making are gross. I thought you would like a bowl."

"Ramen how did you make it? The power is still out and you skillet is electric." Natsuki asked.

"They have a fire burning in the kitchen mostly to keep it warm. I borrowed it." Mai said, "I had to get a bigger pot my ramen is more popular then the sandwiches."

"Thanks," Natsuki said as Mai pushed the bowl in front of her though Natsuki just stared at it.

"Eat, I know you haven't since lunch." Mai ordered putting the chop sticks in Natsuki's hand.

"I'm not hungry." Natsuki said smelling the bowl and pausing, "Mai do you have more of this?"

"Uhmmm it's the last bowl." Mai said looking away. "I should have charged it's gonna cost a lot to replace all that ramen."

"Including the secret stash of noodles under your bed?" Natsuki asked perking up.

"I wouldn't dip into that unless it's an…" Mai said shooting up and turning away, "What stash under my bed?"

"You aren't fooling me Tokiha. It's only for emergencies right?" Natsuki asked while Mai turned around nodding. "Think you can make it up and boil some water for me? Please I'll buy enough ramen to replace what you used tonight."

"Natsuki…." Mai said.

"Please? It's an emergency. Shizuru's been dealing with the Regent of Wind all night and knowing her she skipped lunch." Natsuki said.

"Okay I suppose I can." Mai said.

(Administration Building, Garderobe)

A tried brunette walked or rather staggered down the hall tracing her hand along the wall as the hall was still dark and the flashlight she had got was almost dead. Today had worn her out more then she had thought between the power going out and having to deal with the Regent of Wind. She turned the corner to her room and fumbled in her pocket for the key to her door wanting to fall into bed and go to sleep. She was starving but the sandwich she picked from the kitchen didn't sound good nor did it look good. She stopped looking for her keys when she heard what she thought was music coming from her room. "It must be coming from Rei-sensei's room." Shizuru thought listening again still sure it was coming from her room. She reached out and grabbed the door knob turning it the door opening which seemed strange she always locked the door and there was only one person that had a key. A smile crossed her face thinking Natsuki had come in here and fallen asleep in her bed it certainly wouldn't be the first time. As she stepped in she noticed the room was brighter then she thought it should be and saw candles lit all over the room. There was indeed music playing from a small portable radio sitting on her desk. She looked down feeling something under her feet and looking down seeing rose petals on the floor. Her eyes followed them to a low ceremonial tea table that she kept that had two bowls and a kettle of tea on it. She stepped further into the room and was surprised to feel two arms wrap around her and a voice whisper in her ear.

"Happy Birthday Shizuru," Natsuki said placing a kiss on her neck.

_Author Notes: I felt the need to write a story for Shizuru's birthday and it feels good to post something. We're still working on that Shiznat story I promised Ultima-Matrix and I would write. It's about a quarter of the way through and not quite far enough to where we want to post it. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll have another chapter sometime between now and the New Year. _


	13. Chapter 13: Rivalry

**Rivalry  
**

_Author Notes: This is a joint project Ultima Matrix and I have been working on. It took a while as we have been e-mailing it back and forth each time adding a paragraph or two. So every couple paragraphs the author changes see if you can tell be difference. I was going to wait a little on posting a new chapter but thought what the heck it's Christmas. _

(Miss Maria's Office)

Miss Maria sat at her desk brushing a comb through her stark white hair though with each stroke a powdery substance came off piling up on her desk. Once her hair was remotely back to the normal grey there was a large pile of powdered on her desk. She looked up to a pair of corals covered in the same white substance though there was one that might have had golden blonde hair and seemed to have a brown substance swirled in with the white powder. The other a brunette with just as much powder only hers was accompanied by little red spots that somewhat looked like jelly. ''What is this?'' Miss Maria asked poking the pile.

''Some kind of powder....'' The brunette said as she looked over to the blonde.

''Yes Shizuru, some kind of powder Haruka can you tell me what kind of powder it is?'' Miss Maria said tapping the comb firmly from one hand to the other more powder flying off it.

''Could it be salt? Or many some biscuit mix?'' Haruka said her eyes going to Shizuru.

''Could be salt or many biscuit mix or Fumi knows what else. Both of you taste it and find out.'' Miss Maria ordered.

''What?!'' They both said then after the death glare they got reached out tasting it.

''Powdered sugar Miss Maria" The both replied.

''Powdered sugar, which one of you wants to tell me why myself, my kitchen and three other students not including yourselves are covered with powdered sugar?'' Miss Maria said.

There was a moment of silence then Haruka turned to Shizuru pointing at her. ''She started it Miss Maria!''

"I did not it was her!" Shizuru said turning as well and pointed at Haruka.

Miss Maria arched her eyebrow in frustration and then a vein broke her completion on the side of her face in anger. Both knew that something was coming and it was not at all pleasant. "I have put up with this long enough!" She turned looking to Shizuru who for the first time in a long time appeared to be at last disquieted. "I have had it with your plotting and prank pulling Shizuru Viola! And you ..." She turned to face Haruka now who also looked like she was going to get something rather large and angry inflicted upon her. "... you fall for it every time Haruka Armitage! I would think from your consistent high test scores that you were more intelligent then this."

"That's because she's a fluke. She's not really smart at all..." Shizuru whispered. Unfortunately for her, the instructor's appearance might be aged but her hearing was still quite good.

"Silence! You two are going to be punished for this. And I know just the thing." Miss Maria said going into her center desk drawer and pulling out a pair of shiny handcuffs.

"No way, you're not going to satchel me to her!" Haruka cried out in protest. But before she could react she was cuffed to her roommate.

"Shackle you baka!" Shizuru shouted then regained her composure. "Miss Maria, I don't understand what shackling me to this barbarian is meant to do."

"When you figure that out Miss Viola I will release the two of you." Miss Maria calmly said. "If you two cannot figure it out the consequences will be dire."

"Dried?" Haruka said moving to scratch her forehead with her right hand finding resistance as it was cuffed to Shizuru's left hand. She looked over to Shizuru who had a smug look on her face refusing to lift her hand from her side. "Miss Maria you can't be serious! She's insufferable!"

"If you two cannot overcome this task you both will be expelled from Garderobe. I am serious when I say I've had enough of your antics." Miss Maria said.

"You can't do this to me! I can't be expunged!" Haruka belted out more in fear then anger. Shizuru turned white as a sheet knowing that if she failed out where she would have to return home to her father, no longer being able to be protected by the principal of Garderobe.

"I am well aware of why and who you are here for Miss Armitage. And I know what will happen to you Miss Viola. So as you can see what I mean by 'dire' consequences. Now, leave. You are dismissed." Maria said pointing at her door. The two corals filed out side by side as if they really had any choice and closed the door behind them.

"I'll make sure you never see another day of light after this Victor!" Haruka said lumbering along heavily.

"Will you just stop talking!? It's "light of day" not "day of light" and for the last time it's Viola V - I - O - L - A , Vi-o-la!" Shizuru snapped back as they turned the corner.

"Whatever, this is all your fault. You think that you are untouchable because for some god unknown reason the principal likes you. You think everything should be handed to you on a silver platter." Haruka said then mumbled, "Spoiled little rich brat."

"Oh I'm sorry I'm of higher breeding, it's not my fault you are a stuttering idiot. Maybe you should talk to your parents about that it's all about breeding. Then again you probably couldn't understand a damn thing at the Armitage house." Shizuru said turning the other girl a bright red as she stopped in the hall, "What are you going to cry now?"

"That's it Viola! I've had enou…." Haruka said getting cut off by Shizuru.

"Look at that ladies and gentlemen." Shizuru said to a group of passing corals who were trying to pretend that they didn't see the number one and two corals in the hall arguing, "Haruka Armitage the great and powerful stuttering idiot actually got my name right."

Haruka didn't say anything just balled her fist pulling it back and swinging at Shizuru. If it wasn't for her developing reflexes Shizuru probably would have took the hit to her left cheek and would have promptly spun. But the combination of the latter leaning her head and the slight pull in direction on the cuffs caused Haruka to punch straight into the wall embedding her knuckles with splinters. "You are cuffed to me and you can't even hit me!" Shizuru said not realizing that the fact that she was cuffed to Haruka that caused the displacement in balance and had and equal if not larger hand in making the former so far off the mark.

"That's quite enough Armitage, Viola! I will not have you two behaving like ruffians when you are my attendants!" Ein said though it sounded more like a strain in her vocal cords that bordered on rage. The two corals had never witnessed their Onee-sama raise her voice in such a way. And in such Haruka's own anger dissipated as she cradled her splintered hand and Shizuru stood silent as if nothing had happened. "I just spoke to Miss. Maria. You two have any idea how your outrageous behavior not only looks bad on you, it reflects on me that I am unable to teach you how to behave like Otome. This is ... deplorable and I am very disappointed in both of you." Ein railed on until Shizuru attempted to appease her.

"I'm sorry Ei.. I mean Onee-sama." Shizuru promptly going formal after receiving an icy glare and becoming more scared then she had been in recent memory. Ein was never harsh with Shizuru. She always forgave her for her antics trying to get Shizuru to behave by being a gentle guide. Never once had Ein given her lover this icy glare.

"I don't think I can even bear sight on either of you! I thought I knew you two better. I guess I didn't. I will speak to Maya-Onee-sama about tutoring you Armitage-san. As for you Viola-san, you are no longer welcome in my room or at my bath. Both of you are suspended from your duties until you can behave like you can live with royalty instead of the streets beneath them." Ein turned feeling her eyes start to water.

"Please Onee-sama! Don't do this!" Shizuru protested taking a step forward but the cuffs held her back. She started to snap on Haruka for just standing there but stopped when she heard Ein speak though the older girl still had her back to them.

"Perhaps I have doted on you too much Shizuru-chan." Ein said walking off and into a stairway where the principal and the first column waited.

"You did well Ein-chan." Elliot Chandler said trying to cheer Ein up.

"It may not feel like it, but, you are helping them out more then you know." Kihomi Kruger said to the first pearl.

"Then why do I feel like I ripped both of their hearts out?" Ein said looking up with tears in her eyes.

"Shizuru-chan and Haruka-chan need to learn how to work with each other. If you hadn't done this they would have tried to use you to play off the other." Elliot remembering an incident not too far back in which Ein had ended up in the middle of the mess with one on each side of her as the poked back at the other.

"I ... trust your judgment." Ein said walking off a slight tear in her eyes. She loved both Shizuru and Haruka deeply one as a lover the other as a sister and it hurt to have to do this but she knew it was the only way.

(Coral Dormitories)

"This is all your fault." Shizuru said scowling at Haruka. The two of them had run into Nunoe the forth column and been sent to the kitchen to clean it then to their room for the remainder of the day as classes were over. They had also been ordered that tomorrow during their free period that they would be repairing the hole in the wall and painting the hall. Sadly Nunoe informed them that they were out of that color paint and would have to repaint the entire hall even if it took them two weeks worth of free periods.

"What it's my fault that you don't get to cuddle up with your precious Onee-sama tonight?" Haruka said shivering at the thought of Shizuru and Ein making out while she attempted to do her homework.

"You were the one that started the fight in the kitchen." Shizuru blamed shaking her hair surprised that there was still powdered sugar in it. Miss Maria had told them she would be by in a short while to remove the cuffs so they could shower and change for bed but assured them as soon as they were done the cuffs were coming back on.

"Me? I'm not the one that replaced the flour with powdered sugar." Haruka said remembering how she had been trying to make some bread for lunch and filled the measuring cup from a bag marked flour only to find out Shizuru had switched the labels.

"Yes you. I'm not the one that threw said bag across the kitchen." Shizuru said tugging on the cuff trying to move to her desk. If she was stuck here for the night she might as well get her homework for the night done who knew when Miss Maria would be by to take them to the showers. "You don't even have proof that it was me it's not my fault you can't read."

"I don't?" Haruka said grabbing her cuff yanking Shizuru to a stop then reaching into Shizuru's pocket trying the one on the left first then the one on the right pulling out a label marked flour. It was a guess that it was in Shizuru's pocket but she knew that she had read the labels right.

"Get off of me you ox!" Shizuru said pushing Haruka off of her though she had been caught more red handed then she would have liked.

"I'm sick of you! You always have to mess around and try to trick me you evil watch!" Haruka said punching Shizuru in the stomach causing her to crumple to her knees making Haruka at least bend down.

"You always make everything so stupid! You can't even say 'witch' right!" Shizuru said hammering away at Haruka's speech impediment. The comment earned her another punch, this time to her chest as she coughed painfully.

"You fucking high riding bitch!" Haruka said but instead of giving a punch she received one to her nose. It would seem that Shizuru could hit decently.

"This isn't getting us anywhere Haruka. We beat each other to a pulp and then it won't matter what happens to us." Shizuru said offering Haruka a handkerchief from her apron. The latter snatched it and put it up to her nose.

"It was your fault! If you didn't try so hard to rank me and act like a stupid noble, it probably wouldn't drive me to fight with you." Haruka said.

"Look, whose fault it is isn't important. But we need to get along." Shizuru said sitting on her bed while Haruka sat down next to her.

"Why should I get along with you? It's a trick! Just like everything else you have done since we started here." Haruka railed remembering the time that Shizuru had embarrassed her in front of Yukino.

"Ok, ok, I deserve that. But what good will it do you to get kicked out or me for that matter. You only have a disappointed girlfriend to go back to. I have a bastard of a father." Shizuru seethed on the last part.

"You don't talk about Yu- I mean Representative Chrysant like that! And I'm sick of hearing about how you don't get along with Lord Viola." Haruka continued getting a glare from Shizuru.

"Well I don't know, how about he's a batterer and he took my mother from everything she loved and she died in a foreign land amongst servants and in a plush bed rather then with her family in the land she loved." Shizuru said her face turning to a sad tone. Haruka had never heard much about Shizuru's mother. Only that she died young and her beauty with other-worldly.

There had been a few rumors that had reached even the politicians in Aries. One of them was that Satori Viola was not of normal birth. Where she came from depended on who you asked. There were even some that said she was an Aswad and she died from their sickness. But that came from the same rumor as the one about the lord making deals with the chief of Aswad.

"Well at least she loved you. My father only cares about his books in his library. He was set on me becoming a teacher some day like him. But I don't want to teach, I want to do what I am doing. I wanted to be an Otome." Haruka said looking over at Shizuru who smiled and then started laughing so hard she fell back nearly pulling Haruka with her.

"You? A teacher? You would try to beat up the first kid that picked on you! Professor Haruka Armitage? That's rich!" Shizuru said in between chuckles. Even Haruka started to laugh.

"Forget about the first kid, I'd never make it to the first class. I'd probably bring the wrong books." Haruka said. Shizuru stopped laughing.

"I've never heard you pick on yourself. That is a new one." Shizuru said as the rattled with a knock.

"That's because you are always too busy doing it fort… for me." Haruka said correcting herself.

They both walked over to the door Shizuru opening it as Haruka still held her nose trying to stop it from bleeding. "The two of you just don't get it do you?" Miss Maria said looking at Haruka, "Hold your nose a little higher like this Armitage." She said moving Haruka's hand. "Viola gather up your and Armitage's shower things as well as whatever you plan to sleep in."

"Yes Miss Maria." Shizuru said quickly gathering the items and by the time she was done Haruka's nose had stopped bleeding. She handed them to Haruka and followed Miss Maria to the baths.

(Next morning)

Shizuru woke up with a weight on her shoulder thinking at first it was Ein until she noticed her shoulder was wet. She opened her eyes seeing Haruka laying on her a large spot of drool on her night shirt. "God Haruka get off of me!" Shizuru said pushing the blond a little harder then she wanted knocking Haruka off the bed. Being still hand cuffed together Shizuru came tumbling down with her landing on Haruka who in turn pushed her off.

"What's the deal Viola?" Haruka said the door opening and Miss Maria walking in seeing them push each other back and forth.

"Here I see two spoiled girls rolling around on the floor like two dogs. We do not allow animals in Garderobe. Now get up!" Maria said pulling Haruka up by her collar Shizuru getting up on her own and both looking rather embarrassed. "I thought there may have been a turn around but apparently not. Get dressed and then get ready for morning cleanup." She said turning to the messed bed and sighing.

"Miss Maria these beds weren't really made for two people I must have rolled too far and felt." Haruka said as Shizuru leaned forward whispering in her ear. Haruka almost shot her a glare then quietly said, "Fell."

"You fell out of bed?" Miss Maria asked looking from Haruka to Shizuru both nodding.

"Yes Miss Maria, because we are chained together gravity took over and I fell as well." Shizuru said surprised that Haruka covered for her. Usually the blond told on Shizuru whenever she had the chance to or got Shizuru back later in private. She really hoped that wasn't the case her side still was sore from yesterday when she had been hit a few times. She was sure when she got dressed there would be a fairly large bruise.

"Miss Armitage an Otome is to be graceful regardless of where she is or what she is doing." Miss Maria said stepping forward holding out the key. "Now hold your hands out."

(Star Classroom)

"Okay ladies, let's try this again. What are the five things you should never do during a tea ceremony in the royal Zipangese court?" A woman with long dark blue hair asked pulling at her collar and taking her glasses off. She had been asked to teach a formalities class in place of an instructor who was out on vacation. But truth be told she'd rather be back at the capital overseeing her daughter. The call she had received last night had been a real headache. It had been about her daughter Natsuki taking Alyssa out to the back yard and putting apples on her head so that she snipe them off with an air rifle that she had talked her father into buying just a few weeks before. What was perhaps the most annoying was the fact that Natsuki was not due back to St. Esther's for another two weeks and her husband Chiron was absolutely useless. It was the next door neighbor that called her.

"Saeko-Onee-sama, it's not a good idea to fall asleep." Haruka offered enthusiastically. She pulled at her shackle causing Shizuru's arm to lurch and her body to nearly fall over. They had moved the desks to the edge of the room and were kneeling on the ground like they would in a tea ceremony.

"As expected from Arcameduies daughter," Saeko said semi-dryly.

"It's also not good to have poor posture." Shizuru said pulling her arm back making Haruka fall over realizing how cramped her legs had been.

"Very good Viola-san, it seems that despite recent shortcomings you at least still have the sense to be first if not the proper temperament." Saeko said glaring at Haruka who prompt fixed her posture.

Saeko let out a quite sigh looking at the two girls, normally she taught the Pearl students and rivalries like the one between Shizuru and Haruka had mellowed out. Once a year Saeko would travel from Aries and teach a three week legal seminar to the Pearl classes. The rest of the year was spent as a district prosecutor in the Capital of Aries. "Saeko-sensei?" A young girl with short green hair asked raising her hand.

"Yes, Nolen-san?" Saeko said looking to the girl and pushing her glasses back up her nose.

"I can't feel my feet." The girl said looking embarrassed but there were a few nods from others that weren't brave or stupid enough to ask.

"An Otome must be disciplined and able to endure anything. Now we've only had two things one should never do during a tea ceremony. What are the other three?" Saeko asked watching the girls all straighten their posture trying to show that they weren't uncomfortable.

"Saeko-Onee-sama forgive me for interrupting but Principal Kruger sent me to retrieve Viola and Armitage." Ein said from the doorway giving the older woman a bow. All the girls turned their head at the sweet voice of the first Pearl and one even fell over while gazing at her.

"Indeed. Well, I suppose they can go. It's not like this is a real lively bunch. I'll thank you two to leave your attitudes outside my classroom when you return. Is that clear?" Saeko said glowering over her glasses at the two corals. It had been long known that Kruger females had a stare that could create stone and shatter it in the shift of a gaze.

Fortunately both Haruka and Shizuru had been able to evade any such bad notions from their headmistress. But such was not the case for their instructor. The freezing emerald cut into their souls and stuck fear into their hearts.

"Y-yes Saeko-Onee-sama," Haruka squeaked out. Unlike Shizuru she had been stared down before. Having seen reduced from a powerful lioness to a cub in a matter of moments many times in her childhood. Her father had been a tutor to President Chrysant's children as well as his former Otome's children. Shizuru simply bowed timidly and made her exit with Haruka being drug behind her. She made a note that she would never want to cross the elder Onee-sama Saeko Kruger.

"Ein-Onee-sama, why have you pulled us from class?" Haruka queried as she walked along Shizuru keeping pace while keeping her eyes on the windows to her side not daring to cross Ein's sight.

"Haruka-san, Shizuru-chan have you realized why the current events have happened?" Ein asked them. Haruka looked down and Shizuru kept her eyes away.

"Because she thinks everything is a joke." Haruka said being the first one to speak and causing Shizuru to tug on her wrist the cuff biting into her wrist.

"Me? I'm not the one that is a clumsy oaf that has to snitch on everything little thing." Shizuru said giving the cuff another tug.

"I'll give you clumsy oaf." Haruka said lifting her arm up and stepping behind Shizuru bringing the girl's own arm up to her throat holding her there in a head lock. She stood there with a smug smile feeling Shizuru squirm trying to get enough air. Haruka would hold her choke move for a few more seconds then let her up. What she didn't expect was for Shizuru to duck her chin then drop down kicking the legs out from her.

"Enough!" Ein shouted bringing both sets of eyes to her. The older girl stood there her arms crossed before her and a very displeased look on her face. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to an instructor that looked about to say something until Ein had spoke.

"Sorry Ein-Onee-sama." Both girls said trying to stand on their own but having trouble.

"When will you two ever learn? I thought that this experience would straighten you two out." Ein said looking on both of them with disappointment. "I am starting to wonder if I should release you two as my attendants. You refuse to get along and I refuse to let you set a bad example. I do not have time for either of you if you continue down this path." Ein fumed unaware that her eyes had gotten wide and her voice had risen. This was the first time that either girl had seen their Onee-sama angered. Ein's fists remained clenched as she began to cry. "I have never been this angry at anyone. You two seem to bring out the worst in everyone." Ein pulled a handkerchief from her apron and rubbed her eyes which had gotten puffy.

"Ein…" Shizuru quietly said thinking of reaching out to the older girl but the look Ein sent her caused her to stop. Shizuru stood there a shocked look on her face. Never before had Ein looked at her like that with such anger.

"You will address me properly Viola." Ein said as placed the handkerchief back in her apron and she turned then started walking. "We mustn't keep the principal waiting."

"Yes, Onee-sama," Haruka said as Shizuru stood there speechless. She knew that Shizuru and Ein had a special relation that the two of them were lovers but she had never seen either of them fight. Looking to Shizuru she thought she could see the start of tears forming in her eyes. Haruka reached out with the hand cuffed to Shizuru and took her hand squeezing it gently before quietly whispering, "Come on Shizuru."

"Hai," was all Shizuru said not letting go of Haruka's hand as they followed Ein to the principal's office.

"Shizuru Viola and Haruka Armitage are here to see you as you requested, Principal Kruger." Ein said as she stood before the large oak desk.

"Thank you Ein-san you are dismissed." Kihomi said as Ein bowed then left. "Shizuru Viola I'm disappointed in you. I've allowed you to become a ward of Garderobe and this is how you repay me?" Kihomi said then glanced over to Haruka noticing Shizuru wisely remained quiet. "And you Haruka Armitage, I never expected this sort of behavior from you. The recommendation letter my sister Saeko gave you never mentioned anything of the sort. I highly doubt she would have lied to me so you should be ashamed of yourself for soiling her word."

Haruka stood and now caught the full brunt of what she had been trying to avoid; Kruger anger. Shizuru stood off to the side not even aware that she was being lectured.

"You two have nothing to say? You don't even try to argue your points? Complacency in a situation like this is not wise." Kihomi said getting up from her desk and coming around to the front as she stood mere feet from the girls.

"It my fault, it's all my fault!" Shizuru said just before Kihomi's hand met her face with a resounding slap.

"I have no patience for those who apologize just to get out of confrontations. Ein has informed me that she wishes to dismiss you from service. Do you realize what that means? It's bad enough when an Onee-sama has to dismiss her room attendant. But the fact that it's because of something this childish, not to mention that it's the first pearl of the time and you are the two highest ranking corals. You two will spend the rest of your time here as black sheep. No other pearl will take you in and your own classmates will whisper things behind your backs. If you do make it to graduation it may even effect what master will take you." she paused walking over to face Haruka. "You do realize that it is by the good word of the current president that Representative Chrysant is even permitted to have an Otome? If you are even still allowed to serve you will be labeled as a troublemaker and that will not help your master in the least." Kihomi walked back over to Shizuru.

"As for you; you are fast heading to a caged life as the lady of the house that can never leave. If you are unable to secure a master then you will most likely be farmed out to your father unless there is some sort of an emergency." Kihomi said as she went back to her desk both girl's faces turning white one at the fear of disappointing the one person she cared most for and the other in fear of returning home to a life she desperately was trying to escape.

"Now, you two have work to do. My wall needs painting. Now off with the both of you before you offend my sight." She said waving her hand at them towards the door.

"Yes Principal Kruger." Both girls said bowing before the older woman and walking into the hall.

They stopped before a stack of supplies Haruka automatically bending down picking up the supplies needed to patch the hole in the wall while Shizuru just stood there. "Come on Viola give me a hand." Haruka said trying to pick the stuff up with one hand.

"I...I don't know what we are doing." Shizuru said looking between the paint and plaster. There were several brushes, putty knives and trowels on the floor she figured the brushes were for painting but she didn't have a clue about the others.

"The great Shizuru Viola finally finds something she can't do?" Haruka said looking up and laughing.

"It's not that I can't do it I just don't know how." Shizuru said. "When things around the house broke papa either replaced them or hired someone to fix them."

"Alright Viola get down here and I'll show you what to do." Haruka said reaching into the can of putty and putting a large lump of putty in Shizuru's hands. "Time to get your hands dirty, spread that on the wall over the hole then use the trowel the big flat one to smooth it out." Shizuru held the putty in her hands for a moment and then landed the blob right smack in the hole. "Oi! I said spread it, not try to plug the hole with it!" Haruka said pulling Shizuru aside and using a trowel to pry it out and then plopped it back in her hands.

"I'm sorry Haruka." former said and then began to massage the substance over the hole.

"That's better, now take the trowel and spell it over the finger marks." Haruka stated. Shizuru held back her correction and began pressing hard into it making an indentation. "Hey b-, you can't do it like that, you are pressing too hard." Haruka said taking some more out of the can and fixing it with her implement.

"I've never done this before you'll have to be a little more detailed in your instructions," Shizuru snapped then paused looking at the rest of hallway that needed painted. At this rate they would be at it for weeks. "Forgive me Haruka, I just need you to be a little more patient with me."

"Okay here you need to do it like this," Haruka said putting her hand on top of Shizuru's hand gently spreading the putty over the hole in the wall. "Yeah just like that nice and gentle like you are putting icing on a cake."

Shizuru continued smoothing it out while Haruka started mixing up the paint and pouring it into paint trays having to pause Shizuru a few times as she needed to use both hands to lift the paint buckets. Within fifteen minutes the hole was patched and Haruka had the paint ready for them to use. "I assume we will start at the far side of the room and give this a chance to settle?" Shizuru said.

"Yep grab the other side of the tray and we will start at the beginning of the hallway." Haruka said grabbing one side of it as Shizuru grabbed the other each one picking a roller up with it.

"Principal Kruger is painting the hallway stark white? Won't that get dirty fast?" Shizuru said looking at wall that had a dark blue color on the bottom with a thin border of white then the top half of the wall was a lighter blue then down at the white paint.

"Huh? No this is just a base coat. The walls are pretty dark so to get any color to stay we will have to start from scratch." Haruka said fishing a piece of paper from her pocket. "Elliot-Onee-sama left this with the paint this is how she wants us to paint it."

Shizuru took the paper from it and looked at the drawing that had been done with colored pencils. The bottom of the wall was a dark green with a thin stripe of white then about a foot more of green before another white line then the middle of the wall was a light beige color. Over each of the pillars on the wall was a brown circle and lastly the top of the wall was painted like the bottom. "This is pretty."

"I think they plan to paint all the halls like this." Haruka said picking up a roller.

"I've never done this before." Shizuru said picking up the roller and looking at it as if she had never seen the like before.

"I figured as much. Just do like I do." Haruka said taking her roller and rolling it in the tray before applying a long wide line to the wall. "You have to do it firmly but not too firm or else the paint will leak and we will have problems." Haruka said. Shizuru did like she was shown but swung out too much and got paint on her arm.

"Be more careful! You get more paint on you then the wall." Haruka said. The first pearl frowned and then brought her roller back into the paint before doing the same thing again. "Baka! Watch what you are doing!" The second said turning and getting a streak of paint across her face. As Haruka's face got redder with anger Shizuru promptly offered her handkerchief. Haruka tried to wipe the paint off but only made the streak broader.

"I think that you are supposed to wipe the paint off not make it worse." Shizuru jabbed and Haruka surprisingly just stood there and took it.

"Its oil based, I should have known better." Haruka said as she flicked her fresh roll at Shizuru covering her chestnut hair with white paint. Shizuru stood feeling the paint drip down her hair thinking it would take forever to wash. She was about to yell at Haruka when a grin crossed her face. She dipped her roller back into the paint then rolled it straight across Haruka's face chuckling as she did. "Why you letter…" Haruka said realizing she said the wrong word when Shizuru started laughing even more. She reached down into the paint with three fingers then brought them back up wiping them across Shizuru's cheek laughing as she did.

"This is war Armitage." Shizuru laughed picking up a small ball of putty and throwing it at the blonde splattering them both with putty.

"It's on Viola." Haruka replied dipping her hand in the paint again. She was laughing hard and about to playfully slap Shizuru across the cheek when she heard a quite chuckle behind her. She cautiously looked over her shoulder seeing the Third Column standing at the end of the hall laughing. "Meister Alvarez," Haruka said turning all the way pulling Shizuru with her. Both girls dropped their hands to the side and stood up straight neither one saying a word while Valerie stood there still laughing. It had been several months since either of them had seen the Archmeister and even then neither knew her very well.

"Well, it would seem you two are getting along. Clearly this is at Garderobe's expense." Valerie said looking at both corals and the paint splattered all over them. She continued. "It seems that some punishments never die." The Third Column said recalling memories of a time when two other corals were terrors and smiled on the inside.

"You mean you got this punishment too Valerie Onee-sama?" Shizuru asked knowing a little something extra about the Graceful Amethyst something of a shared heritage.

"Let me tell you two about another set of corals. The years have been many but I remember quite well. Both of always tried to best each other, back in the time it was a sign of strength." Valerie said looking at the paint that had dripped on the floor luckily someone had lain plastic down to protect it from any spilled paint.

"You mean there were others like her!" Haruka said pointing at Shizuru.

"There have been many like the both of you. Now, let me finish the story." Valerie suggested though it sounded more like an order. Both remained silent.

"I said a 'sign of strength' because the war was on and the council pushed on Garderobe to produce Otome that would no doubt be sent to war. You two should be so lucky that those times are not upon us now. Anyway, I digress. The two corals, oh were they a pair. Evil itself would bow and run with tail between its legs." Valerie said as she smiled.

"Onee-sama ..." Shizuru began to inquire but was cast down but cobalt blue lasers through her eyes. Her relevance was instant.

"You girls just don't know how to take in a story these days. You know, this was before TV's were rediscovered! Again, back to the story one of them was a firebrand. She had blonde hair and piercing green eyes. The other was a seer she had hair like fire and eyes like ice, a rare trait amongst her people. Though the firebrand was true to the stereotype quick to jump on anything and the seer wasn't was wise as she thought she was. Nevertheless, the two were causing trouble anywhere they went. They were causing quite a conflict for their Onee-sama. She loved the both of them dearly and wanted them both to succeed." Valerie paused as she could see Haruka looking down and Shizuru near tears but held herself back.

"So, one day she took a piece of rope from the supply and cut it down to half a tether. Then she tied the firebrand and the seer together. At first the two hoodlums got angry at the notion and then began to fight again. But their Onee-sama grew furious. Neither had seen her that angry. She was so angry that she had slapped both of them hard enough to sprain her wrist." Valerie paused resisting the urge to touch her face the sting still there after so many years.

"But ... why did she hit them? I thought you don't harm the people you love." Shizuru said clearly shaken by the notion. Valerie knew that the young girl was sensitive and obviously had perturbed her Onee-sama. But then Ein Lu was no Monica Julen.

"She did so because the two would not listen to reason. She only wanted them to respect each other." Valerie said.

"Respect has to be earned." Haruka said glaring at Shizuru.

"Some people don't deserve it." Shizuru said staring right back at her.

Both flinched feeling someone slap them both on the back of the head. "You two have quite a bit of work I see." Valerie said picking a towel up and tossing it to them. "Get cleaned up and come to my office."

"But Onee-sama we have to finish here." Haruka said looking at the wall that had white paint splattered on it.

"The wall can wait." Valerie said walking into her office and sitting at the desk. She picked the phone up calling Kihomi letting her know she was borrowing her corals then opened a drawer on the desk. Inside there was an old photograph of two pearls standing with their arm around the other. One was girl with long red hair while the other had short blonde hair. She moved the picture aside pulling a short cord of rope from her pocket smile crossed her face. Valerie wondered if she still carried her half of the cord. For many years Valerie had carried her half in her pocket. There was a knock on the door and she put the rope back in her pocket before calling the two corals inside. "Have a set but only if you've gotten the paint off your backsides."

Both girls tried to look at their own but sighed when they couldn't see. Finally Haruka looked over to Shizuru's back, "You are okay." She said.

"You are too." Shizuru said quickly checking Haruka before they both sat down.

"There was that so hard?" Valerie asked to which both girls looked at her then shook their heads. "Now where was I?"

"Oh yes, so she hit them to get them to listen to reason. Well, the firebrand was quick to hop in line as she had never seen her Onee-sama so upset. But the Seer, she was a particularly headstrong girl. Being hit was nothing to her as she had spent many a time over her mother knee for assorted offenses." Valerie said.

"I say the firebrand was smart. It's not a good thing to defy your onee-sama." Haruka said more or less calling the kettle black as it would be put in other terms.

"Aye, some would say she was a stick in the mud and no fun. But that is another story. So the Seer continued to poke fun at the Firebrand and incite her onee-sama. That was, until she was punished in a most unsavory manner." Valerie said as she heard Shizuru swallow hard.

"W-What happened to the Seer, Onee-sama." Shizuru whispered out.

Valerie smiled on the inside as she knew what Shizuru was feeling all to well.

"I don't think I should tell you. Those types of things have a nasty habit of coming to life after they are spoken. Never the less, the moral of the story is, don't upset your onee-sama. Or you may wake up one day to something rather unpleasant." Valerie said as she walked to her door. "But I suppose it already has."

"Valerie-onee-sama what do you mean?" Shizuru asked looking down at the cuff around her wrist.

"Things have evolved from a simple cord of rope." Valarie said quietly chuckling.

"So the Firebrain and the Seam were tied together?" Haruka asked looking over at Shizuru. "Like me and her?"

"Hai, that was their Onee-sama's last resort." Valarie said reaching into her pocket touching the cord. "It took nearly two weeks for them to figure it out."

"Figure out what Onee-sama?" Shizuru asked.

"That my dears you will have to figure out on your own." Valarie said standing and gesturing to the door. "Now don't you have a wall to finish painting?"

Both walk out of the room puzzled to what the old column had meant. But they went back to painting and soon after to the showers. After going to sleep and waking up the next morning they were relieved from there restraints. They encountered their onee-sama shortly after.

"I'm sorry for behaving the way I did onee-sama." Shizuru stated being very sincere.

"I am sorry too." Haruka said and watched Ein Lu's face turn to a smile.

"It seems I won't have to let you two go after all. This is such a relief." Ein stated clearly pleased that it had worked. She really didn't want to let either of them go. But it was difficult to sleep in a bed alone again. Something she was not ready to face just yet.

The End….


	14. Chapter 14: Frozen In Fear

**Frozen In Fear**

(Kitchens, Garderobe)

Natsuki stood over a large sink the sleeves on her uniform rolled up to her elbows as she was elbow deep in dish water. She growled when she hit a grease stain on a pan that wouldn't come off. Using a scrub brush she furiously attacked the pan sending water flying out of the sink, "Ara whatever did the pan do to Natsuki?" Shizuru said coming up behind Natsuki speaking in her ear while blowing on it.

"Ah!" Natsuki shouted dropping both the brush and the pan splashing water in her face, Shizuru easily stepping out of the way. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Here I thought Natsuki liked when I paid attention to her." Shizuru said taking a towel and wiping off Natsuki's face before she leaned against Natsuki again licking behind her ear.

Natsuki turned a bright red shivering at Shizuru's touch, "Not in here Shizuru, someone will see us."

"There is no one here but us." Shizuru said licking down her neck pulling Natsuki's collar down a little biting right beneath it.

"Huh?" Natsuki said wincing a little then turning around looking past Shizuru seeing that all the other corals were gone. "Where is everyone?"

"I released them for the night." Shizuru said wrapping her arms around Natsuki.

"But this mess! Who is going to clean it up?" Natsuki said pulling away picking a pan up then dropping it back in the soapy water.

"It can wait until morning I'll see that the morning crew finishes it up besides those pans need to soak or you'll never get the grease off." Shizuru said taking Natsuki's hand and pulling her away from the sink spinning them around pressing Natsuki into the other counter as she kissed her. "I want some alone time with my Natsuki."

"Mmm," Natsuki mumbled around the kiss letting Shizuru urge her to sit on the counter. The brunette pressed forward making Natsuki slid back until she felt something cold press into her back. "Ah cold!"

"Hmmm? I thought it was quite hot." Shizuru said pressing closer into Natsuki.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki said pushing her back and looking back behind her seeing several large tubs of ice cream sitting on the counter. "Mai and Carla were supposed to put these away." Shizuru leaned on the table sighing as Natsuki got up and took one of the tubs walking towards the freezers. "Well don't just stand there grab that one and come on."

"I let everyone go so I could have some fun." Shizuru sighed standing up. "Not so I could do their work."

"Oh just hurry up and then we could go back to your room." Natsuki said stopping before the freezer watching Shizuru pick the ice cream up and walk over to her.

"Hmmm fine but Natsuki have to will let me do whatever I want." Shizuru said a devious smirk on her face.

"Hai, hai anything," Natsuki said balancing the tub on her leg as she opened the door. She blushed thinking what Shizuru had in mind knowing it no doubt would be worth it she just hoped it didn't involve those fuzzy handcuffs Shizuru had bought. She had no idea where Shizuru found them. Really what kind of store sold monogrammed blue fuzzy handcuffs? On second thought Natsuki didn't want to know.

They both walked into the freezer setting their tubs down on the shelf. Natsuki started to leave but Shizuru pressed her against the shelf kissing her. "Natsuki tastes like cherries but I don't remember serving cherries with the ice cream. Perhaps she and the others snuck some?"

"Shizuru… I…." Natsuki said her mind racing with the kiss, the cold shelf pressing against her back and Shizuru's warm body against her chest. "It was just a couple and a little chocolate….. syrup…"

"Tsk, tsk, she still needs to be punished." Shizuru said pushing her harder against the shelf shaking the shelf and knocking a barrel of butter over.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki said watching a barrel of butter roll across the freezer towards the door. "No!" She leapt across the freezer trying to stop the barrel but couldn't as it pushed the door shut. "Great."

"Now we can be sure no one sees us." Shizuru said looking back over to the tub of ice cream and jar of cherries next to it a few ideas of how to punish Natsuki going through her mind as she wondered if there was any whipped cream.

"Baka, this door opens and closes from the outside." Natsuki said pulling the barrel away from the door trying to find something to grab onto. "We're stuck."

"No worries someone will come by soon there is still another tub of ice cream on the counter." Shizuru said tapping her hand on the two tubs they had already brought in.

"Who? You sent everyone home!" Natsuki shouted now banging on the door.

"Is Natsuki a little claustrophobic?" Shizuru giggled not seeming phased by the idea of being trapped in a freezer.

"How can you stand there like that cracking jokes?" Natsuki said giving up on the door and turning to face Shizuru, "It's freezing in here and we are trapped. Did you even pay attention in class when they briefed us about cold weather?"

"We'll be fine." Shizuru said sitting on a barrel and patting next to her, "Someone will be by soon and let us out."

"Shizuru," Natsuki said looking away from the door towards Shizuru.

"Natsuki come sit with me." Shizuru said standing up and walking towards Natsuki taking her hand back and pulling her over to the barrel. "Help me stay warm then."

(Three hours later, Kitchen Freezer)

"Hey try to stay awake." Natsuki said holding Shizuru in her arms shaking her. "Come on tell me a story or something." Natsuki leaned down kissing her forehead. She knew Shizuru wasn't taking the cold weather as well as her and that she shouldn't let her fall asleep.

"A story?" Shizuru said clinging to Natsuki while she shivered. "Of what?"

"Anything," Natsuki said glancing over Shizuru noticing that her skin was turning a pale blue, "Something from your childhood you hardly talk about it."

"Ara…" Shizuru said pausing to think finding it hard to focus on anything. "I met Queen once."

"Really? She was…. She died when we were kids." Natsuki said knowing the queen had been murdered by the Aswad when they had attacked Fuka palace. Natsuki had only been five years old at the time and didn't remember anything about it.

"I think I was six. My father had a meeting with the Queen; he brought me with him since my nanny was sick and my mother was in Annam visiting her family." Shizuru said shivering and clinging to Natsuki.

"You didn't go with her to Annam?" Natsuki asked her hands feeling like they were burning even though she was cold.

"No, it was during the school year father wouldn't let me go, he said I couldn't miss school. He only let her go once a year and always while I was in school. I don't think he wanted me to see my mother's family I only met them at her funeral." Shizuru said, "Natsuki, my hands I can't feel them."

"Here give me your hands." Natsuki said taking Shizuru's hands and placing them on her chest between them. She knew Shizuru as well as herself were starting to get frost bite but there was little she could do. She held their hands there until Shizuru started shivering again and she wrapped her arms around her, "What was the queen like?"

"I didn't meet her that day, sssssomething happened to Lady Ssss-ayers she canceled my father'ssss meeting. We met her a week later, sssshe was really nice." Shizuru said not realizing her words were slurred only able to think about how tried she was.

"You need to stay awake, Shizuru." Natsuki said pulling Shizuru's chin towards her kissing her thinking that would shock Shizuru back awake.

"I'm ssssso tried Natssssuki," Shizuru said barely returning the kiss her eyes falling close.

"I know." Natsuki said closing her own eyes then quickly opening them fighting herself to stay awake.

(An hour later, Pearl Dormitories)

Haruka walked down the hall yawning, she wore her track suit as she walked. "I hope there is still some of that ice cream left over from dinner." She said having woke up a little while ago hungry and craving ice cream. She nodded to several other pearls making their rounds as she made her way to the kitchen. She entered seeing dishes stacked in the sink and a carton of ice cream that had started to melt on the counter. "Damnit Viola, how could you leave the kitchen a mast like this?" She paused briefly then corrected herself thinking to herself she kind of missed Yukino correcting her, "Mess. I swear if it's like this when I take my shift after dinner." Haruka said grabbing the ice cream and stomping to freezer then yanking the door open. "What the hell?"

"Haruka!" Natsuki said standing up and trying to pick Shizuru up with her but she stumbled. Haruka dropped the ice cream and ran towards her steadying them. "You need call the director." Natsuki said refusing to let Haruka take Shizuru from her.

"What happened?" Haruka said helping Natsuki lay Shizuru on the counter.

"We were cleaning up and got locked in the freezer." Natsuki said grabbing Haruka and pulling her sweater off covering Shizuru with it. "Go get the director!"

"Hai!" Haruka said running over to the phone in the kitchen and calling the director. It only took Youko the assistant director to get there with a few medics. Director Kveta hadn't been there as Youko usually got stuck with the night shift.

"You got locked in freezer?" Youko said helping put Shizuru on a stretcher and wrapping her in a blanket. "How long were you in there?"

"We were cleaning up, putting the last of the ice cream away we didn't prop the door open well enough." Natsuki said fighting with a medic that was trying to look at her hands which were now a reddish color. She left out the fact that they had gotten locked in there while fooling around. "I don't know what time is it?"

"Close to one in the morning," Youko said checking that Shizuru was wrapped in blankets she looked over to Natsuki, "I've been trying to get Principal Kruger to replace that door."

"Is she going to be okay?" Natsuki said dodging another medic.

"She has hypothermia, I don't know yet." Youko said telling the medics to take Shizuru to the infirmary. "Kruger give me your hands." Natsuki jumped at Youko harsh tone and quickly held her hands out. "Looks like you've got some frostbite yourself. Come on to the infirmary."

"I'm staying with her." Natsuki said following after Shizuru.

"It's a good thing then that she's going to the infirmary, now go on child." Youko said even though she was only a few years older then Natsuki.

(Half an hour later, Infirmary)

"How are they?" Kihomi said coming into the infirmary wearing her night gown with a robe over it followed by Elliot dressed much the same. After getting them to the infirmary Youko had called Kveta who in turn had woke up the principal. Kihomi saw Natsuki sitting on a stood as a medic attempted to wrap her hands. "Natsuki,"

"I'm fine." Natsuki said glaring at the medic. "They won't let me see her."

"The director said you were to get your hands taken card of first." The young woman said tying off the last bandage. "You have second degree frost bite but it's a mild case. Keep your hands bandaged and splinted until told otherwise. As you get feeling back it's going to hurt so I'm going to give you some medication now."

Natsuki tried to jump up when the medic pulled out a needle but felt both of Kihomi's hands on her shoulders holding her down. "Sit." Kihomi ordered knowing Natsuki had a fear of needles. She made sure her niece remained sitting as the medic gave Natsuki the shot. "Is she done now?"

"The director wants her to stay here so we can keep an eye on her." The medic said.

Kihomi nodded and led Natsuki into the back room where Shizuru lay covered in blankets and a breathing device over her mouth. "How is she?" Kihomi asked as Kveta prepared an IV.

"She has hypothermia and it's pretty bad, her temperature is far lower then it should be. Her nano-machines should repair the damage but not until her blood circulation speeds back up. Blankets aren't enough to warm her up so we have a humidifier pumping warm air into her lungs and I'm about to start a warm saline drip." Kveta said cleaning Shizuru's arm and putting the needle in.

"So all we can do is wait?" Kihomi asked stepping forward and stroking Shizuru's forehead feeling it was cold to the touch. She was worried about Shizuru, over the last two years she had grown closed to the girl. After she had become a ward of Garderobe Kihomi took it upon herself to keep an eye on her. Lord Viola had paid for her first year of school but had cut her off during her Pearl year. If it wasn't for a _mysterious_ benefactor Shizuru would have been forced to drop out and return to her father. Which Kihomi was sure was what Lord Viola wanted and a few thousand dollars a week was worth keeping the girl where she belonged.

"Yes," Kveta said turning to a monitor seeing Shizuru's temperature raise a tenth of a point. She looked up when Natsuki stepped around the bed standing by Natsuki's side. "I thought I told you to stay in bed."

"And I told you I'm not leaving her." Natsuki said getting glared at by Kveta who didn't appreciate a student back talking to her even if she was the headmistress' niece.

The director looked like she was about to say something when Kihomi only chuckled, Natsuki could be quite stubborn when she set her mind to it but then again that was a Kruger trait that Kihomi knew all to well. "Can't we bring another bed in here?"

"I suppose we can." Kveta said walking to the door stopping to look back at Natsuki, "And you mind your tone next time, remember who you are talking to."

When Natsuki didn't say anything she felt something hit the back of her head and looked up at her aunt. "Apologize." Kihomi said a stern look in her eyes that told Natsuki it would be a bad idea to argue.

"Sorry." Natsuki said as she wanted to rub her head but her hands were bandaged to the point that she couldn't move or feel anything if she hadn't lost feeling in them already from the frost bite, "Director Kveta."

"Apology accepted child, now I have work to be done. Like getting another bed brought in here." Kveta said yawning; she was getting too old for this.

"Last month you taught a class on weather injuries." Natsuki said looking down.

"I teach that class several times a year." Kveta said grumpy from being woken up in the middle of the night because two students had foolishly gotten locked in the kitchen freezer. "Get on with it."

"You said to treat hypothermia you can use your own body heat." Natsuki said blushing embarrassed to ask what she was thinking.

"Yes, if you have nothing else." Kveta said not picking up on what Natsuki was asking.

Kihomi chuckled again and walked over to Kveta leaning in her ear. "I think Natsuki is asking if she can share a bed with Shizuru."

"Ah I suppose so but remember she needs rest." Kveta said then started to leave the room she wasn't an Otome but having been the director for as long as she had she knew that Otome often took other women as their lovers since contact with men was limited. She figured that the principal's niece and the number one pearl were involved with each other. "One less thing I need to worry about."

"Thank you." Natsuki said looking back over to Shizuru as Kveta left. "Aunt Kihomi, I don't understand something."

"Yes?" Kihomi said walking over to Natsuki and untying her apron. Your clothes are cold and a little wet now that you've thawed out a little; it will be better for Shizuru if you have less on."

"Why is Shizuru so sick when I just have a bit of frost bite on my hands? We both were in there the same time and practically wearing the same thing." Natsuki said letting Kihomi help her take her dress off leaving her standing in her undergarments blushing as she had worn a pair of purple silk panties and matching bra both that were quite revealing. She collected lingerie and Shizuru was quite fond of her collection this was one of her favorites.

"Shizuru grew up here in Wind the winters can get cold but no where near as cold as they do in the Twine Province." Kihomi said helping Natsuki into the bed.

"So I'm more used to the cold then Shizuru?" Natsuki asked resting her head on Shizuru's shoulder as Kihomi pulled the blankets back over them. It wasn't until the warm blankets touched her that Natsuki realized how cold she was.

"Yes, now go to sleep." Kihomi said kissing Natsuki on the forehead then catching glimpse of the bite mark Shizuru had left earlier. "Did the medic look at this?" Kihomi asked pointing to it.

"Uhmmm…..It's nothing just a bug bite!" Natsuki said blushing. Kihomi let out a knowing smirk and another chuckle before she left the room.

(Next day, Administration Building)

A portly man with dark black hair stormed through the halls of the building, a cape flowing behind him like a sail. His jacket strained at the buttons apparently not accustomed to his girth. The noblemen stopped as he past by Mai, Carla and Laula. Turning to Mai he pressed the tip of his into her sternum as she slid back into the wall with a surprising amount of force. "You, girl, tell me where my daughter is." He asked.

"Ano, who is your daughter?" Mai asked looking at the cane with surprise. The girls had come to check on Natsuki. Mai and Carla shared a room with Natsuki but didn't think it strange when she didn't come home last night as Natsuki had recently started sleeping in Shizuru's room even though she still denied it saying she had come in after they feel asleep or had gotten up early which the girls knew was a lie; Natsuki wasn't a morning person.

"Shizuru Viola." He huffed at Mai's lack of manners as if she should have known who he was pressing the cane harder against her chest.

"Forgive me Mr. Viola..." Mai said being cut off before she could say anything else or Carla and Laula could say that she got his title wrong.

"_**Lord**_ Viola." He corrected. "My goodness! What are they teaching you children these days? Where are you from _girl_?"

"Uh….. Wind," Mai lied hoping Lord Viola wasn't someone she should know.

"_You_? From Wind? Inconceivable! I'll have to have a word with the ministry of education." Lord Viola said shaking his head. "My patience is running thin. Now, before I have your full name so I may contact your family to inform them of how ashamed they should be; where is my daughter?"

"In the infirmary up that hall three door on the right." Mai said pointing the way they had just come.

All three of them watched Lord Viola walk away as Mai wiped some dirt off her shirt from where his cane was. Laula turned to Mai grabbing her by the shoulders. "You almost bought it this time Mai-chan. What was that?" Laula asked.

"What is it a big deal that I didn't know Shizuru-onee-sama's father was a Lord?" Mai asked, "I can't be expected to know every Lord in Wind."

"No, but leave it to you to botch something like that up. That _is_ one you should know." Laula said shaking her head.

When Mai didn't say anything with a confused look on her face Carla hit her upside the head, "Oi, you are from West Coventry right?"

"Yeah… I think so." Mai said tapping her forehead trying to remember the details of the story she had crafted before coming to Garderobe. She hadn't wanted anyone to know she was from Zipang so she had pretended to be a distant relative of the family that sponsored her and had taking their family details as her own. The family thought she was just a runway that needed some help; she was so charming and cute they couldn't resist helping her.

"Baka!" Laula said letting go of Mai and pointing down the hall Lord Viola had gone. "He is the Viceroy of West Coventry! He's practically the major of your district not to mention he was on the council until last year."

"Oh, right" Mai said as she laughed nervously realizing she had slipped up and been caught. She hopped this wouldn't draw in to many questions and was kind of glad Natsuki wasn't there because she no doubt would be the one asking the questions. Natsuki knew she was lying just didn't know the details and was determined to find out.

"You are amazing Mai, how are you the number one coral?" Laula said walking down the hall.

(Infirmary)

"Wonderful, another child! Where is she?" Lord Viola demanded of the Pearl sitting at the front desk.

"She is in the ward but I can't let you in Lord Viola." The girl said swallowing she had never met Lord Viola but had heard plenty of rumors about him especially after all the arguments he had gotten into with the Headmistress over Shizuru.

"And why not?" Lord Viola said walking right past her.

The girl jumped from her seat and ran to block him, "Because Principal Kruger said she wasn't to be disturbed."

"Girl you obliviously know who I am. Unlike some at this school, I think my being her father trumps any authority that unbearable woman has." Lord Viola said stepping around the girl.

"Actually, you have no authority over her." Kveta said stepping out of the room Shizuru and Natsuki were in blocking the door. "Shizuru Viola is a ward of Garderobe."

"She is still my daughter." Lord Viola said looking around the director into the room seeing Natsuki lying on the bed with Shizuru, "What the hell is she doing with my daughter?"

"She, like everything else that goes on here, is none of _your_ concern, Lord Viola now I suggest that you take it up with the Principal." Kveta said still blocking the doorway.

"Ah yes where is the Kruger woman?" Lord Viola said looking around the room then shouted, "Kruger!"

Inside the room Natsuki heard her name and woke up temporarily forgetting where she was then jumping from the bed and stumbling she skittered across the floor and into the main room, "Huh what?" Natsuki said looking around the room as her senses began to come back to her; not too soon after her mind began to recognize the scowling face in front of her.

"Lord Viola!" She said folding her hands before her and bowing. As far as she knew he didn't know about her relationship with Shizuru. Father and daughter hadn't had a conversation that didn't end in a fight for a while and she doubt it was something Shizuru would tell him.

"Jess," Kveta said looking over to the Pearl with an embarrassed look on her face. "Give me that sheet."

The Pearl equally shocked grabbed the sheet quickly handing it to Kveta who wrapped it around Natsuki who just noticed she was standing in her revealing underwear and blushed. "Thank you. Natsuki go back into the other room."

"What is this debauchery? I want some answers old woman!" Lord Viola said pointing at Natsuki, "Who is that girl that is molesting my daughter?"

"_Old_ woman?" Kveta said not at all pleased, she was known for her short temper and didn't like to be reminded that she wasn't as young as she used to be. "Why you fat pompous…"

"So it is you who is causing all this disorder. That 'girl' would be my niece and I don't take kindly to people insulting her." Kihomi said walking into the room cutting Kveta of with a glare and silencing Lord Viola with a raised hand. She couldn't really get mad at Kveta for calling the Lord that as it often went through her head but she needed to pull this interaction away from prying eyes. Last time Lord Viola was here the students had caught a bit of it and the rumors spread like wildfire. "Now Kenji, shall we take this into my office."

"It's Lord Viola." Kenji corrected angered that Kihomi would be so informal with him especially around students.

"Yes, you are a Lord but you are in a building that sits within the borders of Garderobe and I am its Headmistress. Therefore, my word is law I'll call you whatever I damn well want to; even if I wanted to call you a fat pompous idiot. Now, let's take this into my office or I'll have you escorted from the campus, again." Kihomi said looking to the Pearl giving her a look that said that this wasn't to be shared with her peers. Kveta stood there with a smirk on her face but refrained from laughing. Lord Viola often got on Kihomi's nerves not only during his visits to Garderobe but when he was on the council. Normally she wouldn't be this forward with him but she had been up most of the night and was tried.

"This isn't over, _woman._" Kenji said walking out of the infirmary heading towards Kihomi's office knowing full well where it was.

They entered the office Kihomi walking to her desk and sitting down as Elliot brought her a cup of coffee. "Now Lord Viola, I assure you Shizuru is quite alright." Kihomi said taking a drink.

"Alright?" Kenji said sitting in the chair in front of the desk refusing the cup Elliot offered him, "She is lying in your infirmary suffering from hypothermia because as my sources tell me she was locked into your freezer. Forgive that doesn't seem like she is alright."

"Her being locked in freezers was an unfortunate accident but my director tells me she will make a full recovery." Kihomi said. "Pray tell, did your sources tell you she was in there with my niece and if it wasn't for her your daughter probably wouldn't recover?"

"That _harlot_? I would bet it was her fault my daughter was in there." Kenji shouted standing and walking until he reached the desk.

Kihomi slammed the cup down on the table cracking the cup and spilling coffee on the desk. She stood glaring at Kenji, "_Harlot?_ I'll not tell you again, do not insult my niece. My good will is running out at the same time my patience is fraying. Mind your step, my _**Lord.**_" If the desk hadn't of been there the two of them would be standing face to face glaring at each other.

"I demand that you release custody of my daughter now." Kenji said ignoring Kihomi.

"Rejected, I'll do no such thing. No demands will be heard today." Kihomi said with a light carefree tone whilst shooting Elliot a thankful look as she cleaned up the broken cup and spilled coffee, "She is a ward of Garderobe and my responsibility."

"And a fine job you are doing in taking care of her." Kenji said. "I'll go to the council if I have to."

"The council?" Kihomi laughed, "The same council that voted last year nine to three to have you removed? You forget _Lord _Viola I have a seat on the council and I know why you were removed."

"I'll not stand for this." Kenji growled.

"Yes you will. You are in _my_ court now." Kihomi said walking around to him getting within inches of his face as she spoke with a low controlled voice. "You see, this is how it will be. Shizuru **will** remain a ward of Garderobe. When she wakes up, you may see her only and I mean only if she wishes to see you. Until then you are welcome to use one of our state rooms or I will send a student to your manor if she wishes to see you. Good day 'Milord'."

"I am taking this before the council." Kenji said turning to Elliot. "You're her assistant are you not? Take me to this stateroom."

"I'm a bit more then her assistant." Elliot said leading the way out of the office. She no doubt would have to lead Kenji to the stateroom and place a couple of Pearls to keep an eye on him then come back and try to calm Kihomi down knowing without a doubt her lover was furious.

(Later that morning, Infirmary)

Natsuki sat in a chair wearing a track suit that was a little too big for her; after the incident with Lord Viola, Kveta had one brought to the infirmary. She held her hands on the table while Youko rubbed some cream on them, the cream was cool but it didn't bother Natsuki because she was just glad to have the bandages off and be able to feel again. "You're nano-machines are healing your hands quite nicely. In a day or two I doubt you will even tell you were injured. Still I want you to put this cream on three times a day."

"Hai, Helene-sensei." Natsuki said rubbing the last of the cream in. Her hands were stiff but they didn't hurt anymore plus Youko told her she wouldn't need anymore shots though if her hands started hurting again she could take some pills instead of having a shot.

On the bed in the room Shizuru coughed a few times batting at the humidifier over her mouth. "Whoa hang on Shizuru." Youko said standing up and pulling the mouth piece off, "Breath slowly and stay lying down."

"Youko-sensei what happened?" Shizuru asked as she remembered what happened the night before and her face was covered with worry. "Natsuki!"

"I'm right here." Natsuki said coming up on her side stroking her hand through her hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, still" Shizuru said leaning into Natsuki's hand. "About last night, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"It's alright, Shizuru." Natsuki said while Youko finished checking on Shizuru then left to report that she was awake. Natsuki then leaned down and kissing Shizuru on the forehead. "I'm fine."

"I only thought of myself and I put Natsuki in danger, it isn't fine." Shizuru said looking away.

"You didn't mean to do anything." Natsuki said sitting on the bed. "I'm okay. Really I'm more worried about you."

"Natsuki shouldn't worry." Shizuru said resting her head on Natsuki's lap the blue haired girl stroking Shizuru's hair.

"You gave us all quite a scare." Natsuki said leaning down and kissing her again, "Just don't do that again alright?"

"I promise." Shizuru said returning the kiss.

"I see you are feeling better." Kihomi said walking into the room catching the two kissing, she smiled but didn't say anything about it. "You have a visitor if you are feeling up to it."

"A visitor? Who?" Shizuru said breaking off the kiss but still staying in Natsuki's lap.

"Your father wishes to see you." Kihomi said thinking she already knew Shizuru's answer.

"I _**do not**_ wish … to see him." Shizuru said looking away not realizing she had slid closer to Natsuki until Natsuki held her tighter.

"I know she's in there Chandler and I swear if you don't get out of my way." Kenji shouted from the other room. Elliot said something but they couldn't hear it. "I don't care if you are a column."

"Shizuru, are you sure?" Kihomi said loud enough for Kenji to hear, "You don't want to see your father."

"I'm sure, I don't want see him." Shizuru said feeling Natsuki take her hand and squeezed it.

Kihomi nodded and walked into the main room, "I trust you heard that?"

"Rehearsed lines, she doesn't mean that." Kenji growled, "She's only saying it because you are forcing her."

"I assured you her response is not rehearsed or coerced." Kihomi said blocking the door. "Lord Viola your presence on my campus is no longer desired. Elliot please escort Lord Viola off my campus."

"As you wish Headmistress," Elliot said putting her hand on Kenji's shoulder. He started to bat it away until he noticed she wore a metal glove and turned to look at her wondering when she had called her robe. With only a nod he turned and started walking down the hallway even he knew better then to mess with an Otome in her robe.

"You be sure to tell your mistress that she will be hearing from the council and custody of my daughter will be returned to me." Kenji said being sure to say it loud enough for Kihomi to hear.

"Principal Kihomi, he can't really do that can he?" Shizuru said her mask dropping as her voice crack and there was fear in it.

"Shizuru, he won't." Natsuki said holding Shizuru still gently rubbing her back. She didn't know all of what happened between Shizuru and her father it happening before she came to Garderobe but she knew it had to be something if Shizuru wouldn't talk about it and it could make her mask fall.

"Natsuki, you don't know him like I do. He'll stop at nothing to get what he wants." Shizuru said burying her face in Natsuki's chest. "And right now he wants me." Shizuru didn't understand why he was trying so hard to get her back especially since a year ago he had said he disowned her.

She knew about properties and some assets that had been put in her name after finding a box in her mother's closet after she had passed. What she didn't know was her mother had a safety deposit box that she had willed to her daughter and that it had an even larger sum of money that Kenji wanted back. He had his wife open the box to hide money and the deeds to properties in it so it wouldn't be taxed and the bank refused to let him open it since he wasn't on the account. With loosing his position on the council Lord Viola was having a hard time affording the lifestyle he was accustomed to.

Kihomi stood there watching the couple seeing Shizuru shake a little knowing the girl was crying something she had never seen her do. She reached down touching Shizuru gently on the shoulder. "You have my word I won't let that happen. Now both of you get some rest." Kihomi said then walked to the door, "Oh and Natsuki be sure to put that cream on."

The end….


End file.
